If Only
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: He's getting worse, How far is Mitchell willing to go to keep Oliver as His? Will Oliver and Jackson ever be? Slash Chapter 10 up! complete. Do they have their happy ending, or is that only in fairytales..
1. Jealousy isnt pretty and Lilly knows

Full summary:

Jackson harbors a deep desire for Oliver Oaken but unfortunately Oliver knows little of this and is taken. Soon Oliver is devolving feelings too, but is in denial. Jackson starts to notice changes in Oliver; he feels Oliver's boyfriend isn't treating him well.

When he tries to help, he is warned to stay away.

Will he be able to help Oliver and tell him his feelings and will Oliver stop denying how he feels enough to tell Jackson.

Will these too get together?

On with the story…

It was a warm Sunday in Malibu and the sun was shining and the birds were singing.

Well you get the point; it was generally a typical summer day.

Everyone was walking around the beach talking and gossiping about anything.

Well almost everyone, someone wasn't in a very good mood and that someone was Jackson Rod Stewart.

The reason being this is because he was watching the love of his life (who was clueless to his feelings) hanging out with their boyfriend.

Who may you ask is Jackson so taken with?

Well none other then Oliver Oscar Oaken.

It had been a surprise to Jackson when he had first figured out his feelings, they had devolved into love almost a month ago, and he had been carrying this secret for almost three months.

He kept it a secret because he knew Oliver would never like him in that way, I mean come on he wasn't even gay.

That was what Jackson had been telling himself a month ago, then two days later.

Oliver tells Miley and Lilly that he was bi and seeing a guy named Mitchell that he had meet on my space.

Mitchell had apparently been telling him he was moving to Malibu, he did move about three days later and they kept it under wraps only being together near those who knew.

They were all over each other at mileys most of the time.

Jackson wished they wouldn't, it hurt to see the guy he liked with someone else.

They had Miley and Lilly's support and Jackson's support but hidden jealousy, it had been the holidays and Oliver mentioned coming out to the school when they start on Monday.

'Good luck' Jackson had said and walked off.

He didn't want Oliver to see the hurt in his eyes, well tomorrow they were back to school and Oliver would be happily showing off with Mitchell.

Mean while Jackson could kiss any chance with him goodbye.

Why did it have to be this way…?

If only He was the one Oliver looked at in adoration, the one he smiled at, kissed.

If only…..

"Jackson" a voice called, Jackson snapped out of his reminisce.

It was Lilly.

He quickly turned away from Mitchell and Oliver; they were only talking as they weren't taking their relationship public till tomorrow.

"What do you want?" Jackson asked rudely, he didn't mean to sound harsh but his jealously was doing his head in.

"That's a nice way to speak to your customer" Lilly said and smirked.

"I'm sorry Lilly, my head's crammed with a lot of shit lately, what would you like?" Jackson rephrased himself.

"That's better, um a coke thanks" Lilly said and fished in her bag for her money.

"On the house, my way of apologizing for my poor service" Jackson said, handing her the coke, while his eyes found their way over to Oliver and Mitchell.

"Thanks, what you looking at" Lilly said and followed his gaze, and then she turned back and grinned with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Don't say anything; I know what you're thinking. I don't like him" Jackson said, accidentally blushing and ruining the whole lie altogether.

He couldn't lie to save himself.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I don't need to now anyway, you just confirmed the answer to my question" Lilly stated and jumped off the bar stool and started to head over to where Miley, Mileys boyfriend Jake and lilly's boyfriend David were sitting.

"What Question?" Jackson yelled, knowing perfectly well what the question was.

Lilly just grinned and kept walked.

"Pigs tails" Jackson spat and walked out the back to get the cleaner for the bench.

Oliver stood up and dusted the sand off his board shorts.

Mitchell followed suit and leaned over and whispered 'let's go to my house'.

Oliver nodded and picked up his stuff.

"Um just going to let Lilly and Miley know we're leaving" he stated and hurried over.

Mitchell nodded; he glanced over his shoulder at Jackson and walked over.

Jackson felt a presence of someone standing in front of him so he looked up from cleaning the counter.

"Um yes" he said, his voice oozing with sarcastic pleasantness.

"Stay away from Oliver" Mitchell spat, his eyes cold.

"What" Jackson hissed and started to clean only to have his wrist grabbed and his face pulled forward till he was eye level with Mitchell.

"I know you like him; you're always looking at him. It doesn't take a genius to figure out you have the hots for him" Mitchell snapped.

"You've got it wrong ok now let the fuck go of me" Jackson hissed and shoved Mitchell who stumbled but managed to regain his footing.

"I'll be watching you" Mitchell whispered dangerously and hurried off to get Oliver before Jackson could retort.

"Fucking cunt is crazier then uncle Earl at a Christmas how down" Jackson muttered and continued cleaning.

He needed to be more care full now; he hoped the bastard believed him and didn't decide to tell Oliver his assumptions.

Oliver waved goodbye to Miley, Jake, David and Lilly; who was giving him weird knowing looks which he ignored.

Who knew with her sometimes anyway?

He found Mitchell storming over.

"Hey what's wrong' Oliver asked.

Mitchell snatched his arm and started to drag him along.

Oliver yanked it free and glared at him, then walked on ahead.

Mitchell followed along, muttered under his breath.

Oliver decided to ignore it; he didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

"Fucking hell Oliver, slow down" Mitchell snapped.

Oliver spun around and folded his arms angrily.

"What is your problem Mitch?" he demanded using his nickname.

"Nothing" Mitchell sighed "It's nothing Olli"

Oliver nodded and kept walked.

Mitchell glanced at Jackson who was eyeing him suspiciously.

Mitchell glared at him and hurried after his boyfriend.

Jackson could his middle finger twitching but ignored the irresistible feeling.

What in the world a gorgeous guy could see in a bastard like Mitchell was news to him?

He walked out the back and put the cleaner and cloth away then walked over to sign out as Fred walked in to start his shift.

"Hey Jackson, how you going?" Fred asked, with a grin.

Jackson sighed.

Fred had a thing for Jackson, at least Jackson thought he did but he didn't want to ask.

He didn't want to make things weird between them.

Besides he was not interested in Fred, Oliver or no Oliver.

"I'll be seeing you" Jackson said grabbing his gear and heading off home.

"Later" Fred called after him.

Jackson slammed open the door and flopped onto the couch exhausted.

"Ok son, I think the whole neighborhood knows your home, what's got you so upset" Robbie ray asked as he noticed the bad mood Jackson was in.

Jackson sighed; nothing could get past his dad.

"Just rude customers" he lied, hoping his dad would buy it.

But he was wrong, how could he forget… he couldn't lie.

"Rude customers huh, ok son you're lying. Believe me I know. I can't lie so obviously that's where you get you inability to lie..." Robbie rambled.

"Ok dad your point" Jackson interrupted.

"Well what is it then, is it a girl" Robbie asked.

"Well you would think that wouldn't you... But no" Jackson said, he was nervous but he couldn't keep his feelings for Oliver bottled up anymore

He was going to tell his dad he was bi and in love with Oliver.

The secret was killing him; let's just hope his dad wouldn't tell anyone, especially Oliver.

"It's a guy and not just any guy, Oliver. I err Love him and well I'm bi" Jackson said and closed his eyes waiting for the world to end.

"That's um interesting" Robbie said, his eyes wide.

Jackson opened his eyes, knowing it was safe to do so.

The reaction he had got was not what he had expected, anger maybe, silence or running away not confusion and shock.

"Dad…?" Jackson said slowly.

"Yes Jackson" Robbie answered just as slowly.

"Did you hear what I said" Jackson asked nervously.

"Yes you have bad customers, who want pie" Robbie shouted and raced into the kitchen.

Jackson clenched his jaw and followed.

"I just said I love Oliver, my little sisters best friend, and that I'm bi AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS WHO WANTS PIE" Jackson said, his voice rising after awhile then he said "what kind is it... no must not be tempted… dad do you have a reaction at all to what I said"

Robbie sighed and faced Jackson.

"Ill love you even if you shouted three heads, I just guess im shocked never would have thought you would like Oliver but well at least its not a teacher or something" Robbie said and laughed lamely.

"Yeah well I don't know how it happened and it doesn't matter he's with someone, I better just move on with my life" Jackson retorted.

"It wont be easy, but I'm proud of you for telling me how you're feeling. You can come to me with anything you know… well not anything some things a father shouldn't have to know" Robbie answered.

Jackson nodded and laughed.

"Well I actually don't like that Mitchell fella to tell you the truth, seems a bit odd to me" Robbie suddenly announced.

"Dad, it doesn't matter ok. I know you don't mind him." Jackson said sadly.

"Oliver loves him so much; he's great funny and I'm just dorky"

"Son you're not dorky, just a goofball" Robbie said, feeling bad for his son, he really did care for Oliver.

"You love him don't you?" Robbie asked.

Jackson looked up with tears in his eyes, Robbie felt his heart clench at his son's sadness.

"Yes more then words can describe" Jackson managed before he broke down crying.

Robbie hugged his son close.

He wished there was a magical spell to make his son happy but he knew there wasn't all he could do was help Jackson through this and hope that Oliver might just see what was right in front of him all along.

Oliver sat on the couch at Mitchell's place; his parents were out at their country club.

Mitchell was part of a snobby family, was an only child and spoilt rotten.

Whereas Oliver had two older brothers, one in the army and the other was a lawyer, he lived with just his mum and dad in a small Apartment, his mum was a nurse and his dad had recently lost his job and just lazed around the house, complaining.

It was hard on Oliver and his mother, who worked a lot to pay the bills.

He was lucky to have his friends support and surprisingly Jackson's, who once brought around muffins.

Mitchell hadn't moved until a week or so ago so his support was through emails, that wasn't as good as being there though.

Oliver had found himself respecting Jackson a lot more because of all he had done to help him.

But only as a friend of course, he had Mitchell… but Jackson was cute though.

'Stop it Oliver you have a boyfriend, Jackson is just a friend. Stop thinking otherwise' His brain yelled at him.

"Oliver" Mitchell said bringing Oliver to earth.

Oliver jumped and turned to Mitchell who was standing there with drinks.

"Where were you; in lala land, I was calling your name three times" Mitchell said, handing a drink to Oliver.

Oliver took it and sipped it.

He smiled at Mitchell as he sat down and slung an arm around Oliver's shoulder.

"Mm Wonder how muscly Jackson is" Oliver thought. "No must not think of him like that" Oliver screamed to himself.

Suddenly an image of Jackson without a shirt arrived, Oliver felt an erection building.

He was so surprised he spat out his drink he had sipped and dropped the glass all over Mitchell who blinked in surprise.

Oliver jumped and went to leave when Mitchell grabbed him.

"What the fuck is with you Ollie, you're acting odd" Mitchell snapped, then he noticed Oliver's apparent 'problem' in his pants.

"Why didn't you say what you really wanted?" Mitchell grinned, as his hand traveled down to stroke Oliver's penis.

Oliver stifled at moan and attacked Mitchell's lips who wrapped his arms around him.

'What was I so worried about' Oliver thought 'I clearly like Mitchell… Jackson is far from my mind... All I can think about is Mitchell. Maybe there was something in the drink that caused my mind to hallucinate" Oliver broke away from his thoughts as Mitchell took him to his bedroom.

They collapsed on the bed, resuming their kissing.

Jackson arrived naked this time in Oliver's thoughts.

'Argh go away, I'm with my boyfriend' Oliver though angrily and imagined himself in his brain with a bat chasing the naked Jackson but then they were kissing.

'Damn it' Oliver thought.

Mitchell pulled back and started to head down below.

Oliver tried to erase Jackson from his mind as Mitchell did his work down below then when they were having sex, but try as hard as he could he couldn't get Jackson out of his head even as Mitchell fucked him.

He just kept thinking of Jackson and how big his cock could be.

But deep inside his heart, deny it he might. He didn't want it to stop.

**TBC…**

_A/N_

Well there it is the first chapter of my first Jackson/Oliver fic (besides the one-shot of course)

I decided after reading a review from my Joliver one-shot that writing a story for these two is a good idea.

At the moment Oliver is in denial but soon he won't be able to ignore his feelings for the irresistible Jackson.

Mwah… he he.

Well Jackson and Oliver are probably my favorite pairing, they are so cute.

Yah!

Well anyway hope you enjoyed the new chapter... You know what to do.

Follow the mouse to the cool funky button below and click…

Reviews make me dance the happy dance (hopefully no one sees it and films it, putting it on the net) ha-ha.

Anyway, if you must be critical then I accept. I like to know what I can improve on, hopefully in nice terms though hehe.

Thanks to all who reviewed my one shot.

Will have a new chapter out soon, I have good ideas for this story.

Till then

Chall;

_**KAT**_


	2. coming out and reactions

**A/N:**

**Yah I've updated….**

**Enjoy!**

**On with the story lol……..**

**From last time…**

"_Why didn't you say what you really wanted?" Mitchell grinned, as his hand traveled down to stroke Oliver's penis._

_Oliver stifled at moan and attacked Mitchell's lips who wrapped his arms around him._

'_What was I so worried about' Oliver thought 'I clearly like Mitchell… Jackson is far from my mind... All I can think about is Mitchell. Maybe there was something in the drink that caused my mind to hallucinate" Oliver broke away from his thoughts as Mitchell took him to his bedroom._

_They collapsed on the bed, resuming their kissing._

_Jackson arrived naked this time in Oliver's thoughts._

'_Argh go away, I'm with my boyfriend' Oliver though angrily and imagined himself in his brain with a bat chasing the naked Jackson but then they were kissing._

'_Damn it' Oliver thought._

_Mitchell pulled back and started to head down below._

_Oliver tried to erase Jackson from his mind as Mitchell did his work down below then when they were having sex, but try as hard as he could he couldn't get Jackson out of his head even as Mitchell fucked him._

_He just kept thinking of Jackson and how big his cock could be._

_But deep inside his heart, deny it he might. He didn't want it to stop._

**And now chapter 2:**

Oliver slipped out from Mitchell's tight embrace and walked over to the window.

He couldn't stop thinking about Jackson.

He checked the time on his wristwatch.

It was about ten o'clock at night; his parents were going to freak.

He walked over to his phone that he had turned off last night after the fucking session with Mitchell.

He turned it on and sure enough there were five missed calls and one message.

Oliver pressed ok and listened to the message, received a hour ago.

"Oliver, where are you, call me soon ok. Want to make sure you're safe" his mother Julie said and then the message ended.

Oliver deleted it and then scrolled his contacts till his found his home phone then he hit call and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello" Julie answered.

"_Hey mum"_

"Oliver, where the hell are you, why didn't you call? Your father and I were worried sick"

"_Sorry I'm at Mitch's house, lost track of time, on my way home now"_

"Ok then, see you soon. You have school tomorrow remember"

"_Yes how could I forget, see you soon"_

Oliver sighed, closing his phone and grabbing his jeans.

He shoved it in the pocket and started to change.

Mitchell woke up just as Oliver was tying up his shoe.

"Leaving are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Oliver just smiled and stood up.

"I'll see you at the gates tomorrow ok, remember we're walking in holding hands" Oliver said.

Mitchell stifled a yawn; he smiled at Oliver and nodded.

"How could I forget, see you tomorrow" Mitchell answered.

Oliver smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Love you" Mitchell called out as Oliver opened the door.

Oliver felt his chest clench for some reason.

"Love you too" he answered and closed the door behind him.

He loved Mitchell didn't he, then why did he feel nothing when Mitchell said he loved him.

What was going on…?

**HM**

Jackson woke up and slammed off his alarm clock with a groan.

He had got shit all sleep last night; he couldn't get Oliver off his brain.

Did Oliver even realize how he affected him?

Of course not, he loved that loser Mitchell.

Jackson sat up and rubbed his eyes, willing himself to come to earth.

But his thoughts were in Oliver land.

"Jackson son, breakfast" Robbie yelled up the stairs.

"Ok then, just going to have a quick shower. Be down soon"

Jackson answered and grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the shower.

**HM**

Oliver walked over to Miley's to meet her before walking to school.

He knocked on the door and walked in after hearing Robbie tell him too.

Lilly was already seated at the table eating pancakes.

"Breakfast?" Robbie asked, holding a plate out to him.

Oliver nodded.

"No need to ask twice" he said, sitting on a chair and pulling the plate towards him.

He was happily chewing when a shirtless Jackson came down the stairs.

"Dad who washed my shirt with pink stuff?" he asked, holding a stained once white shirt out to his dad.

Robbie shrugged.

"Maybe if you did your own washing, it wouldn't have happened" he said.

Jackson groaned in annoyance and tossed the shirt onto the couch.

"The couch isn't a hamper" Robbie said angrily.

"I'm hungry, I'll grab another shirt soon" Jackson retorted and sat down, pulling a plate forward, Miley walked in the room and sat down too.

"EW Jackson put on a shirt" Miley said, wrinkling her nose.

Jackson went to stand but Oliver stopped him by shouting out.

"No"

Everyone looked at him.

"I mean no, I don't want any more syrup, all your's Miley" Oliver mumbled shoving the syrup bottle too her.

Jackson found his heart beating in his chest, was Oliver checking him out.

Lilly looked at the red Oliver with a smirk on her face, she knew he would have feelings for Jackson eventually.

Now to do something to get them together, she didn't like that git Mitchell anyway.

"So um Oliver, do you like what you see" Jackson said, he wanted some conformation on his suspicions.

Oliver went even redder if possible and muttered something incoherent and raced for the door.

"Oliver wait, school doesn't start for another t" Miley shouted but the door slamming cut her off.

"Thanks Jackson, you've embarrassed him and now he'll probably never come back" Miley spat at her brother.

"Oh I was only joking and besides he's with Mitchell anyway so whatever.

He has no reason to be upset unless he was checking me out" Jackson stated and smiled.

Miley looked at her brother in confusion, suddenly it dawned on her.

"Jackson you love Oliver" she shouted.

"Took you long enough" Lilly whispered and smirked.

Miley ignored her.

Robbie just laughed to himself and kept washing the dishes.

"Um I might go get my shirt now" Jackson said and raced off.

Miley just stared at the spot he once sat in shock.

"Did you guys know this?" she demanded.

"Wow look at the time" Robbie said and walked off.

"Lilly, come on tell me" Miley asked, as Lilly stood up.

Hoisting her bag on her shoulder.

"Fine I figured it out, it was so obvious I'm surprised Bill gates doesn't know" Lilly retorted.

Miley scowled and put her plate in the sink.

"Let's go to school" she said and followed Lilly out the door.

**HM**

Oliver arrived at school, glad to escape the tension in the Stewart house.

How could he be caught staring at Jackson, he wouldn't be surprised if they were all laughing at him.

He leant against the front fence and pulled his cellfone from his bag.

He had one message from Mitchell, saying good morning and see you soon.

Oliver checked the time; it was about 7:50.

It was ten minutes till everyone would arrive.

Oliver looked around the silent street in boredom

Time passed slowly until Oliver saw Mitchell walking over.

"Hey babe" Oliver exclaimed and hugged Mitchell who hugged back.

"Hey Oliver, there you are. Sorry about Jackson" Miley exclaimed walking over.

Oliver ignored that comment.

Mitchell raised his eyebrows questionly but Oliver just said nothing.

"Hey Lilly, Miley" Mitchell said.

Miley just nodded, Lilly half smiled in response.

"Ok let's do this" Oliver said as more students walked into the school.

Mitchell nodded and grabbed his hand, Jake and David walked over and stared at Oliver and Mitchell in shock.

Oliver just smiled and walked into the school with his head up.

**HM**

Jackson sat down in Geography feeling like crap, he wished he hadn't made that stupid comment to Oliver this morning.

Now he may never get to see him again and all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Yo man you ok?" his best friend cooper asked from next to him.

Jackson nodded wordlessly, even though he wasn't.

"Is it Oliver?" Cooper asked, he was the first person that Jackson had told.

"When isn't it him" Jackson answered bitterly.

These feelings were driving him insane, he wished he could just tell Oliver how he felt.

"Man you need to tell him how you feel, keeping it inside isn't working ok" Cooper said.

Jackson didn't answer, he hated when cooper was right.

"Dude?" Cooper questioned.

"Maybe, look we better be quiet, Miss Richards has arrived" Jackson answered.

Cooper just nodded; he was really worried about Jackson.

He just wished he could try and tell Oliver how he felt.

**HM**

Oliver walked into English, feeling slightly confident and uneasy.

The stares they were getting didn't help his confidence though.

Everyone seemed either surprised or disgusted.

It was hard to try and ignore that, it hurt.

"You would think they would be more accepting, it's the twentieth century" Mitchell said as they took their seat.

People were whispering and looking at them.

"Yeah" Oliver said half heartedly.

Miley and Lilly who were seated across from them with their boyfriends gave Oliver sympathetic looks.

He just nodded, gratefully.

At least he had some support, he was glad he didn't have homophobic friends.

It had been hard telling them and his family but he had support that was a good thing.

Mitchell reached under the desk and squeezed his hand.

Oliver smiled at him and leaned across, kissing him.

He was not going to hide how he felt, but for some reason a small part of him wanted to kiss Jackson instead.

He ignored it.

"Ew lay off the P.D.A fags" Ashley called out, Amber laughed.

"Leave them alone" Lilly defended Oliver and Mitchell.

Oliver turned to face the snickering bitches and glared at them.

That didn't make them flinch, just caused them to laugh more.

"Gay people are gross" Amber said and the rest of the class minus, Oliver, Mitchell and Miley, Lilly and their boyfriends laughed.

Jake and David were taking it well.

Lilly and Miley had wanted to tell them earlier but Oliver just wanted them to find out when the school did.

He had been worried they would hate him but surprisingly they didn't.

"Shut up ok" Jake snapped, sticking up for Oliver.

"EW you're defending the homos" Ashley spat.

"Just fuck up hoe, just because you can't get a guy" Lilly shouted.

The class made a taunting sound.

Oliver looked at Mitchell who was staring at everyone in disgust.

"Let's bail and spend some time together" Mitchell said.

"The teachers going to be late and I need some air anyway"

Oliver nodded, wanting to get out too.

They headed for the door.

"Aw the homos going to cry now" Amber yelled after them.

"No bitch but you will if you keep pushing me" Oliver snapped and slammed the door after him and Mitchell.

They walked till they found themselves at the beach in a secluded spot.

Oliver sat down between Mitchell's legs and leant against him with a smile.

"Fuck all those cunts at school, don't let them get to you ok" Mitchell said.

Oliver nodded.

Mitchell moved and went to kneel down in front of Oliver.

"You're not having second thoughts about coming out or us?" he asked sounding worried.

"What, no" Oliver answered and hugged Mitchell close to him.

"You better not, because if you leave me I'll kill myself and if you cheat I'll kill you" Mitchell whispered in Oliver's ear.

Oliver felt a chill run down his spine; he ignored it and pulled back.

He looked into Mitchell's eyes.

"I wont; I love you" he said, even though his head and heart were having a battle.

His inner conscious didn't believe him and the words felt meaningless.

Did he not love Mitchell?

"I love you too" Mitchell said and kissed Oliver.

Oliver kissed back with as much passion as he could, ignoring the inner battle.

They pulled apart breathless and lay down, wrapped in each others arms on the sand.

**HM**

Jackson and cooper decided to take their lunch to the beach, mainly because Jackson liked to be there to forget all Oliver related thoughts.

"So are you feeling a little better?" Cooper questioned as they looked for a place to sit; that had reasonable shade.

"Yeah sort of and I need more time before I tell him" Jackson answered.

Cooper just nodded and walked on ahead.

"Here's a good spot… never mind" he said and turned to lead Jackson somewhere else but Jackson walked over there anyway.

"Why what's wrong with…oh" Jackson said, as he noticed why Coop had tried to lead him away.

Oliver was lying wrapped in the arms of Mitchell and they were sleeping quietly.

Jackson turned from the scene feeling sick.

He felt the tears sting his eyes, his heart fell to his stomach.

"Jackson" Cooper called but his voice sounded far away.

Jackson dropped his lunch and raced off, ignoring his friend calling for him to return.

He had to get away, from his feelings, his pain, the happy couple but most of all from _Oliver._

**TBC…**

**A/N**

Sorry if that was short but I couldn't get much more of a plot going, I liked the ending though.

Ideas are flowing and this chapter is introducing the possessiveness of Mitchell.

Soon you will see how he can really be.

Jackson to the rescue…

There will be a longer chapter soon, so don't worry.

My computer had a hissy fit last night and still is a bit whacked out so hopefully when all is good, a new chapter can be added.

Thanks to who reviewed:

Anon, Talim, zanessafan4eva, inuyashalover123, BlackIceNinja.

And to inuyashalover123, I won't be using your Mitch bitch thing though, although his character will be tad nasty and many people will be tempted to call him a bitch.

Anyway I will have a new chapter out soon

So you know what makes me dance the happy dance lol...

Just send your mouse clicking its way to the purple button bellow.

Review Review…

Till next chapter

_**KAT**_


	3. controlling Oliver and Denial

**Hey finally I've updated.**

**Sorry about taking awhile, been a bit busy with study and work.**

**Well hope you enjoy the new chapter, slightly longer with a bit of a shocking scene to do with Mitch... Read on to find out.**

**From last time:**

"_Why what's wrong with…oh" Jackson said, as he noticed why Coop had tried to lead him away._

_Oliver was lying wrapped in the arms of Mitchell and they were sleeping quietly._

_Jackson turned from the scene feeling sick._

_He felt the tears sting his eyes, his heart fell to his stomach._

"_Jackson" Cooper called but his voice sounded far away._

_Jackson dropped his lunch and raced off, ignoring his friend calling for him to return._

_He had to get away, from his feelings, his pain, the happy couple but most of all from _Oliver.

**New chapter:**

Oliver woke up and blinked, looking around.

He noticed that he and Mitchell were still at the beach, how long had they slept for.

"Mitch" Oliver said, gently nudging his boyfriend.

Mitchell groaned in response and turned over on his side.

"Mitchell" Oliver shouted.

Mitchell sat up, looking around wildly.

"Whah, Oliver why the heck are you shouting?" he questioned.

"Just worried about how long we've been here for, Miles and lil may be worried" Oliver rambled and shoved his hand into his jeans pocket to retrieve his cell.

"Take a chill pill babe, I'm sure they know you can take care of yourself, plus you're with me and I'm macho" Mitchell said.

"Yeah I know, but still. Two messages on my phone. They're asking where I am. Shit we slept for ages it's almost three" Oliver rambled, shoving his phone back in his pocket and jumping up.

He ran a hand through his hair and turned to head off.

"Hey, just text them. It's pointless going all the way back to school now" Mitchell said, turning Oliver around by gently grabbing his arm.

"Yeah true" Oliver said and grabbed his phone again and texted his friends letting them know he would see them tomorrow and may meet them on msn at eight tonight.

He then put his phone back and looked at Mitchell who was staring out at the ocean.

"Well do you want to go to your house or something, I'll ring mum and tell her where I am. Your parents are out aren't they?" Oliver questioned Mitchell who turned to him and smiled.

"Yes they are, let's go" he answered and grabbed Oliver's hand and they headed to Mitchell's

**HM**

Jackson walked into his house and dumped his school bag onto the floor; he was still in a foul mood since seeing the lovebirds on the beach at lunch.

Cooper had tried talking to him at school but he had ignored him.

He in wasn't in the mood to talk, he felt sick.

Jackson walked over to the fridge and grabbed a drink and some ingredients for a sandwich.

"Hey son how was school?" Robbie asked, coming into the room.

"Average, its school" Jackson answered and started preparing his sandwich.

"Ok, son something's up. You know you can't lie to me. After all I raised you" Robbie stated and walked over, standing in front of Jackson.

Jackson looked up and closed his eyes as he felt the bile rise in his chest.

"I saw Oliver and Mitchell asleep at the beach, he is so happy with him dad. I... it hurts, I can never be with him" Jackson said and stared down at his half done sandwich; blinking back tears.

"I know it's hard but have you ever considered telling him how you feel" Robbie said.

Jackson laughed sarcastically.

"Could you repeat that I thought I heard crazy talk" Jackson said.

"Look I know it will be hard to do but it will help you know if there is a chance of him feeling the same" Robbie stated, ignoring Jackson's comment.

"Yeah and pigs fly" Jackson retorted and walked over to the fridge, wishing his dad would stop making him feel worse. He knew he was trying to help but Jackson just couldn't see any way to feel better.

"Maybe, I'll consider it" Jackson said and walked over to the couch, he flopped down on it and flicked on the TV signaling conversation over.

"Good talk son" Robbie said and headed to the upstairs.

"Thanks dad, I love you" Jackson said, as he stared at the screen.

Robbie felt tears well in his eyes; it was rare for Jackson to show emotion.

"I love you too son" he answered and disappeared upstairs.

**HM**

The rest of the night passed by quite quickly, Oliver spent the rest of the afternoon with Mitchell just having sex.

He went home about seven and hoped straight online where he spent the remainder of the night chatting to Miley.

They told him that they had stuck up for him all day.

He really appreciated their support.

Oliver woke up generally early for him, at about six.

Usually no one could wake him up before seven.

The reason he had woken up so early was due to the fact he had dreamt about fucking Jackson and had woken up after an intense dream orgasm and reality one too.

What the hell did that mean, did he like Jackson?

Fuck he was confused, best not to think about it.

He quickly got ready for school and headed to meet Miley.

"Hey miles" he said once he arrived at her house, she had just arrived before he had knocked.

"Hey, let's go" she said and quickly walked off.

"Usually I meet you inside, is this about Jackson. I'm fine with it, he was kidding" Oliver asked, for some reason he wanted to go back in incase Jackson was shirtless again.

"Nah, just want to meet Lilly at her house ok" Miley said and walked off, Oliver shrugged and followed.

**HM**

Oliver ignored all the other students whispering about him and Mitchell.

They we currently on their way to lunch, it had been a slow morning.

Most students insisted on giving them glares and whispering 'fag's' under their breath; every time Mitchell or Oliver would show a sign of affection towards each other.

"Fuck I wish they would quit" Oliver muttered in anger as a random yelled out 'buttfuckers' to them.

"Just ignore them, it will make them keep going if you react" Mitchell said and squeezed Oliver's hand.

Oliver nodded, not feeling that much better.

Miley and Jake were seated at a table close to the door, Lilly and David were there also.

"Hey guys" Oliver said, sitting down near Lilly, Mitchell sitting down next to him.

"Hey, how you guys holding up?" Miley asked, moving her fork around her salad lazily.

"Alright I guess, just didn't realize how fucking homophobic this school would be" Oliver muttered angrily "but I'm glad that you and Lilly are so supportive. I'm glad you two are on my side too" he finished and glanced at Jake and David who both nodded in acknowledgement.

"You're still the same guy so why does it matter who you like" David said.

"I agree with David, you're a cool guy and you're respectful towards Lilly and Miley and a good friend, so what if you're gay" Jake stated.

Oliver smiled.

"Thanks" he said, Mitchell smiled in appreciation as well.

"Well I have a great boyfriend and amazing supportive friends so who gives a fuck about every one else at this school" Oliver said and grinned.

"Hear hear" Lilly said and lifted her coke up and clinked it with Oliver's and they laughed.

Mitchell grinned, leaning over and kissing Oliver on the check.

Oliver turned around and kissed him properly.

Miley and Lilly sighed in adoration and giggled together.

Jake and David shock their heads and muttered 'girls' to themselves.

"For fucks sake fags get a room; don't make me throw up before I've eaten" Johnny Spencer snapped from behind the couple.

Oliver and Mitchell pulled back; Oliver clenched his fists; his face turning red.

"Babe; leave it" Mitchell whispered.

Johnny folded his arms and smirked at Oliver, who (ignoring Mitchell pulling at his arm) stood up straight in front of Johnny.

Johnny laughed and stepped forward, shoving Oliver, who didn't flinch.

"What are you going to do Homo" he retaliated, staring Oliver down who didn't even blink.

"Nothing, you're not worth it" Oliver spat and turned back to sit down again.

"Aw what a loser, you can't even stick up for yourself fairy" Johnny argued.

Oliver's jaw twitched, he whipped around and punched Johnny in the face, sending him spiraling into a few students.

The hall grew quiet.

The supervisor teacher who had been talking to a group of students that about to start a food fight, raced over.

"Mister Oaken, to my office now" she snapped and walked out the door.

Oliver sighed and went to follow her but Mitchell had stopped him.

"Don't do that again, do you want to make a fool of yourself. I don't date hooligans" Mitchell snapped.

Oliver looked at him then shock his head and quickly left the lunch room.

A few students helped Johnny out after him.

"Why the hell did he do that for, now he might be expelled" Mitchell snapped and folded his arms, clearly pissed.

"He was just sticking up for himself; I would have done the same thing" Jake defended Oliver.

"No one asked for your opium Zombie slayer" Mitchell shot back.

"Ouch" Jake snapped and glared at Mitchell who glared back.

"Look let's just not fight about this, I'm sure he will only get detention" Lilly said.

"Exactly, no need to over react ok" Miley said and gave Jake a long look.

He just nodded and glanced down at his food.

David just laughed to himself and took a huge bite out of his burger, causing sauce to hit Lilly; much to her disgust.

"I wonder why I keep you" Lilly said, shaking her head in dismay.

"Because I make you cum hard" David answered and smirked.

"TMI" Miley said and gave a Lilly a questioning look.

Lilly just sunk in her chair, in embarrassment.

**HM**

Jackson walked over to the coke machine, feeling very bored.

His first two classes had been Science and Technology and they had just taken notes; not fun.

Jackson preferred to do practical work; he was a hand's on guy.

Speaking of hands on, he wished he could get hands on with Oliver's penis.

Jackson grinded his teeth and banged his head against the coke machine.

'Stop thinking about him, he's with Mitchell' Jackson thought and sighed, fumbling in his pocket for change.

"Stole your drink did it?" a girl asked from behind him.

Jackson turned around to see a skinny blonde, standing there and smiling.

"Um nah, haven't even put my money in yet" Jackson said slowly.

The girl nodded.

"But you were banging your head on it, bad day I guess" she said and stepped closer, Jackson backed away but she didn't notice.

"Maybe I can help" she said seductively and stroked his arm "I'm Sophie by the way" and she giggled as if she had made a great joke.

Jackson laughed lamely and backed right into the machine.

She looked at him confused.

"So what's the problem, maybe you could tell me over dinner? Say tonight?" Sophie questioned.

Jackson didn't answer but tried to go past her.

"Um hello" Sophie exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Why didn't you answer me? Why are you trying to leave?" Sophie demanded, folding her arms.

"Do you have a girlfriend, just my luck all the cute guys are taken. Why do I alw..." Sophie rambled.

"I'M GAY" Jackson shouted, cutting her off.

There was silence in the hall, some students dropped their books.

Jackson felt his face go hot; he didn't image his coming out going like this.

Sophie glared at him in disgust; she flipped her hair over her shoulder and strode off not before shouted "FAGOT" at him, before she disappeared around the corner.

A few people laughed.

Jackson sneered and strode off, ignoring the hurt welling up inside as he shoved past the whispering and insulting crowd.

**HM**

Oliver left the principals office; he had gotten a week worth of lunchtime detentions.

Not as bad as it could have been.

He was more upset at the comment Mitchell had made before he had left.

Why was he so angry, Oliver was only sticking up for their relationship and himself?

'Oh well, I'll go find out now. What do we have? Oh that's right. Advanced math' Oliver thought.

Oliver and Mitchell were both math geeks, Miley and Lilly and their boyfriends were in History.

He walked into math class, ignoring the whispers and sat next to Mitchell who didn't acknowledge him.

"Hey, only got a week of detentions. Not that bad" Oliver said.

Mitchell just laughed mockingly and continued staring at the board even though it was blank.

"Ok why are you so angry, I only punched him ok? It was for us" Oliver spat.

"I don't like violence" Mitchell snapped, still staring at the board.

"What! That's bull, you hit that guy for flirting with me in that club a month ago" Oliver snapped "could you at least look at me"

Mitchell faced him and sneered, he grabbed Oliver's wrist roughly.

"I don't like you being violent" he snapped.

Oliver blinked slowly, he shock his head and wrenched his wrist free.

"Why the fuck can't I protect myself, what am I supposed to do, be a doormat or something" Oliver demanded.

A few people glanced over at them, Oliver ignored them.

Mitchell leaned forward.

"If you ever attack someone again, I will show you the true meaning of violence, you got it. I say what goes alright. Without me you're nothing. I make you who you are" Mitchell whispered dangerously then he pulled back and turned to face the front of the room as if he hadn't said anything.

Oliver let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, his heart was beating hard in his chest.

The teacher came in and started the lesson, Oliver turned to the front of the room and tried to concentrate but it was difficult as he was terrified.

He was scared of Mitchell.

Scared of what he was becoming, he was different but then again had he ever even known him at all.

**HM**

Oliver left math's before Mitchell could talk to him and headed straight out of the school to go the beach, he needed to be alone to think for awhile.

He sent a message to Lilly and told her he would call her and Miley later and that he wasn't feeling well.

He hated lying but it seemed easier at the time.

Oliver sat down on the sand and stared out at the ocean, blinking back tears.

It hurt that Mitchell had been so cruel, but he cared for him so maybe he could ignore the comment he had made.

He didn't want to end things over a silly comment did he?

Oliver wiped his face and lay back on the sand, closing his eyes.

It was nice and quiet out on the beach, save for the few birds.

It was so peaceful that he ended up drifting off.

**HM**

"What did you say to Oliver? He texted before class saying he's sick, I don't believe him" Lilly demanded Mitchell; he was by his locker after Gym.

Lilly had received Oliver's text before class and was very concerned, he hadn't looked sick.

The other's had agreed with her.

She had sent him a message after class telling him she would see him later and asked what had really happened because she didn't buy his sick story.

When she got no reply, she became really worried so now she was confronting his boyfriend to see what was up.

"What makes you think I did something?" Mitchell replied rudely.

"Because he was in the same class as you. I got a message after his meeting with Principal Anderson saying about his detention then he had class with you and suddenly he tells me he's sick after that class, I'm not saying you did something but maybe it was one of the other students. Something happened I'm sure of it" Lilly explained.

"You know shit" Mitchell spat and stormed off before Lilly could say anything else.

She sighed.

"I guess I'll ask Oliver later" she muttered under her breath and headed off to find her friends.

**HM**

Jackson arrived at Ricos at about four for his shift; he was there till about seven.

He opened the doors and starting sorting through stock, when something in the corner of his eye got his attention.

It was someone asleep on the beach, some one familiar.

It was_ Oliver._

And he was alone.

Jackson quickly put a 'back in a minute' sign up and walked over to Oliver.

He bent down next to the sleeping figure and smiled, he looked cute asleep.

Suddenly Oliver stirred and sat up yawning, Jackson fell over in surprise.

He stood up quickly and walked back over to Ricos.

"Hey Jackson, were you just next to me before?" Oliver asked, just as Jackson took the sign away.

"Um no, you must have been imagining things." Jackson muttered and busied himself with stock.

"Err ok, damn I slept for ages" Oliver said too himself.

"Oh well, can I have a coke?"

Jackson nodded and filled up the glass then walked back over to Oliver and handed it to him.

He took the money that Oliver had left on the counter and put it in the till.

Oliver walked over to a stool just down near the exit and sat down.

Jackson tried ignoring him as customers starting arriving but Oliver was being distracting.

Four thirty arrived and Jackson decided to take a quick break.

He put up a sign and walked over to where Oliver was; he had finished his drink and was just looking around in boredom.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be bored?" Jackson demanded.

Oliver looked at him.

"Am I bothering you?" he asked with a smirk playing on his face.

"Well, yes, unless you're buying something else then there is no reason to just sit there distracting me" Jackson snapped.

"How am I distracting you, when I'm just sitting here?" Oliver asked and he grinned.

"Well… argh! Whatever stay here then" Jackson snapped and stormed over to the staff seats out back.

Oliver followed him.

"Hey Jackson can I ask you something?" Oliver asked.

Jackson turned around and raised his eyebrows at Oliver then nodded.

Why was he talking to him, they hardly had conversations.

"Do you want to see a movie with me, pirates of the Caribbean at worlds end has arrived and Mitchell hates those movies but I love them and I wanted to take a fan with me? So do you want to see it with me?" Oliver asked.

Jackson smiled.

"Ok I will" he answered.

"Cool, say seven tomorrow night" Oliver said.

Jackson nodded, too shocked to say any more words.

"Ok, better get home. Talk to you later bye" Oliver said and hurried off, his face getting red.

Jackson collapsed onto a seat, his heart beating hard.

Oliver had asked him to the movies, did he like him.

'Maybe I can find out tomorrow' he thought.

He smiled again and ran a hand through his hair.

He couldn't wait till tomorrow.

Oliver walked home, feeling really good; he couldn't wait till tomorrow night.

'You like Jackson' his brain screamed.

'No I want to get to know him more; I think he could be a cool friend'

Oliver just shock his head, his head and heart battling with each other as he walked home.

**HM**

Oliver sent a message to Mitchell saying he wasn't mad and would see him at school.

He got not reply but for some reason it didn't concern him.

Jackson was all he could think about, it was good and bad.

Good because he liked it and bad because Jackson only thought of him as his sister's friend and a movie fan and also there was Mitchell.

But the feelings he once had for Mitchell were slowly dying.

It was so confusing.

Oliver decided to just forget it for now, he would see Jackson tomorrow and then he could decide more about his feelings then, he was only confused because of the fight with Mitch.

No need for panic.

The next day; Oliver woke up about seven and walked straight around to Miley's.

Mitchell and Lilly were going to meet them there as Miley said her dad was making a flash breakfast for them all.

He had texted Mitchell and got a reply this time so things were ok now.

Oliver knocked on Miley's door; he headed in once given the ok.

Lilly was at the table along with Miley and Mitchell.

"Are David and Jake coming too?" Oliver asked.

"Nah they said they will meet us at school" Miley said.

Oliver just nodded, they did live further away.

"Mitchell are things ok now?" Oliver asked.

Mitchell turned around and smiled; he walked over and hugged Oliver.

"Of course, we're fine" he said and pulled Oliver to the food.

Oliver sighed in contentment as he smelt the food.

"Your dad is an awesome cook" Oliver said as he loaded his plate.

"Too right" Lilly said.

Miley smiled.

"Thanks guys" Robbie ray said, taking his apron off and walking out to the wash house room.

Jackson arrived downstairs and smiled when he saw the food but a bigger smile graced his face when he saw Oliver.

"Nice to see you're wearing a shirt this time" Lilly said.

Jackson sat down and pilled his plate up.

"Doubt you were complaining" he said and smirked.

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Hey Oliver, looking forward too tonight" Jackson said and grinned.

He got up to grab a drink.

"What's happening tonight?" Mitchell asked.

Lilly and Miley looked between them, sensing a fight.

"Off for a jog, be back in twenty" Robbie said, arriving in the room then running out the front door.

"Bye dad" Miley and Jackson chorused.

"What's happening tonight?" Mitchell repeated.

"Leave it" Oliver said, grabbing Mitchell's arm.

He shrugged him off.

"Oliver and I are going to the movies tonight, too see pirates of the Caribbean" Jackson answered, filling a glass up with juice.

Mitchell grinded his teeth and clenched his fists.

"I'll see you at school" he snapped at Oliver and stormed off.

"Mitch, it's just a movie" Oliver yelled out but the slamming door was his only response.

"Is he jealous or something?" Lilly asked with a grin.

The Jackson/Oliver was starting; no one knew she had a feeling about them.

That she knew there was something there, Oliver just needed to open his eye's and heart.

"He has no reason to be Jealous, Jackson did you have to tell him" Oliver said.

"You never said I couldn't" Jackson replied.

Oliver just sighed and got up, he retrieved his bag.

"See you at school guys" he said and left.

"Great one Jackson, why are you guys going to the movies?" Miley demanded.

"None of your business sister" Jackson snapped and he grabbed his breakfast and disappeared upstairs.

"It is when it concerns my friends" Miley retorted.

"Bloody hell, he frustrates me"

Lilly just giggled to herself.

**HM**

Oliver tried to talk to Mitchell in their first two classes but he ignored him.

It was getting annoying so Oliver decided to confront him at lunch.

Everyone seemed to find it funny that the 'gay's' had a spat.

Lilly, Miley, Jake and David were sticking up for them but Oliver told them he could handle himself, he did appreciate their support though.

He walked into the lunch hall and searched for Mitchell, he found him sitting by himself by the doors.

Lilly and Miley and their beaus arrived and sat down with Mitchell, he didn't seem to notice.

Oliver walked over and sat next to him.

"Stop being so stupid" Oliver snapped.

"We're going as friends ok"

"Since when were you friends with Jackson?" Miley asked.

"Miley let them talk" Lilly said.

"Jackson likes you. That's why I'm mad. You must be blind Oliver, to have not seen it" Mitchell suddenly said.

"What that's stupid, he does not" Oliver argued, ignoring the pleasant tingle at the possibility of this being true even though it probably wasn't.

"You're making this up so I won't go, you just don't want me hanging with anyone but you" Oliver snapped.

"That is not true, he like's you. Fuck just ask anyone at this table, I bet they have noticed. Shit I didn't realize you were this retarded" Mitchell shouted, a few people glanced over.

Oliver recoiled like he had been hit.

"Fine, guys?" Oliver questioned.

No one said anything.

"Well looks like you're speaking shit then, he doesn't like me like that so I'm going with him to the movies" Oliver said with an air of finality.

"Oliver he fucking has the hot's for you ok, get it through your head. You're not going, I will say who you can go with ok" Mitchell snapped.

Everyone in the lunchroom looked at them.

Oliver clenched his fists.

"We're seeing a movie ok, you can't stop me for seeing a movie with Jackson. I repeat;

He doesn't have the hot's for me, you're delusional" he spat.

"You can't see the movie without me ok" Mitchell demanded.

"You don't own him" Miley butted in.

"Cram it toots, this is none of your fucking business" Mitchell spat at Miley who recoiled in horror.

"Don't speak to my friend like that" Oliver shouted.

"And I'm going to the fucking movie with Jackson whether you like it or not, are you really mad I'm going or just worried I'll fuck him behind your back" Oliver snapped.

Lilly shock her head at Mitchell who grinded his teeth, his eyes blazing with fury.

Jake was rubbing Miley's back and David was staring at Mitchell in disbelief.

Suddenly without warning Mitchell drew his hand and slapped Oliver across the face, the crack echoed through the hall.

Oliver turned his head slowly, his eyes hollow.

He gently lifted his hand to his face and touched his check, which stung.

"Oliver" Miley exclaimed, reaching out for him.

Oliver gasped as he backed away; Mitchell looked shocked at his actions.

"Babe, you know I didn't mean it, I just really care for you ok. I'm worried that he will try and hit on you I mean you're so hot" Mitchell rambled.

He tried to grab Oliver but he shoved him away.

"Don't touch me, I thought you loved me" Oliver said softly, which was a worse tone.

It would be better if he was yelling.

"You could just trust me" he said and with that he burst into tears and fled from the room.

Ashley and Amber laughed.

Lilly glared at them and stormed up to Mitchell, Jake was getting pulled back by David and Miley, he was yelling out insults.

"How could you, Oliver love's you. Jackson is just a friend but at the moment he would make a damn better boyfriend then you" Lilly snapped.

Mitchell sneered, stepping forward.

Lilly shoved him back.

"I love Oliver like a brother, if you ever touch him again I swear to God I will fucking castrate you" Lilly shouted and then she slapped him even harder then he had dealt to Oliver moments ago.

"Hurts doesn't it, not much more then I will if you ever fucking touch him like that again" Lilly finished then she stormed off.

"David learn to control your bitch" Mitchell said and sneered at Jake who along with David raced to punch him.

"Stop it" Miley shouted.

Mitchell just rolled his eyes and turned around walking off, David and Jake shouting rude words to him as he disappeared from the room.

Oliver raced down the halls, tears spilling down his checks.

How could Mitchell do this to him, he was so scared of him now.

But he couldn't leave him could he, he loved him.

Did he?

One things for sure he didn't know what he wanted any more.

All he knew was that he was terrified of this monster Mitchell had become.

**A/N**

_Hey hope you liked that chapter, it took awhile to get the plot going._

_Mitchell has finally showed his true colors and they aren't pretty._

_Don't worry; he will get what he deserves._

_The Jackson/Oliver will be happening soon._

_I have ideas._

_Reviewer's thanks: _

**Anon, Inuyashalover123, temporary insanity xXx, BlackIceNinja, Polkadot-sunstar.**

_Well let me know what you thought, nice critism is accepted._

_You know the drill, make the buttons (and my) day._

_REVIEW, I will be ever so happy._

_Anyway I promise a quicker update._

_Till then,_

_Chall_

_KAT_


	4. Its all in a Kiss

**Hey everyone, I know I say this each time I have a new update but sorry for taking so long to upload a new chapter, I'm not giving up on my stories, it's just hard to find time to write.**

**I'm glad you're still sticking with me even after my lengthy updates.**

**I'll try a quicker update for next chapter but see how it goes…**

**Warning: Abuse (Glares at Mitch) and sexual scenes ahead.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

**From last time:**

_Oliver raced down the halls, tears spilling down his checks._

_How could Mitchell do this to him, he was so scared of him now._

_But he couldn't leave him could he, he loved him._

_Did he?_

_One things for sure he didn't know what he wanted any more._

_All he knew was that he was terrified of this monster Mitchell had become._

**On with new chapter:**

Oliver collapsed against his locker, trying to get his breathing under control and steady his tears.

He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the stinging sensation in his cheek.

Hoping if he ignored it, he could pretend it never happened.

How could someone who loves you hit you?

"Oliver" a voice said, breaking Oliver from his thoughts.

Oliver opened his eyes and looked up; Lilly was standing in front of him.

"Lil" Oliver whispered, feeling his heart clench in his chest, he didn't want to seem week but he couldn't help it.

Mitchell had not only hurt him, he had embarrassed him and treated him like he was easy or at least he had felt like that.

"Oliver" Lilly whispered, lifting him to his feet.

She gently touched his cheek; Oliver recoiled as the stinging worsened.

"Shit he's a Fucking bastard, don't worry I made him pay" Lilly said.

Oliver decided not to comment.

"Oliver, hey are you going to be ok, do you want us to take you home and wag with you for the rest of the afternoon" Miley called out as she walked over, joining him and Lilly.

David and Jake were with her.

They looked pissed but were holding themselves together.

"Want us to go kick his arse?" David asked, looking hopeful as he had been denied the pleasure of kicking Mitchell's butt before.

"No Dave, it won't solve anything" Lilly spat.

"So what, he deserves it and it will make us all happy to see him get what he deserves" David argued.

"Look forget it ok, I deserved it" Oliver suddenly snapped.

Everyone looked at Oliver in shock.

"No don't you dare say that, you didn't deserve it" Miley said in shock.

"I did ok, I shouldn't of mentioned that comment about fucking Jackson or whatever, I should have known he would react like that, he's just really protective of me" Oliver said, he then lowered his head.

"Oliver don't ok, don't you ever fucking say that again. This is what abusive people do; make you think you deserved what you got. You didn't ok, he's a jealous bastard and you didn't do anything to deserve getting hit. He could have trusted you instead of instantly jumping to stupid conclusions" Lilly said and she walked over and tilted his head up to look at her.

"Alright" she said.

Oliver pushed her hand away.

"No Lilly, I deserved it and that's that. Can you just leave it please? I don't want to end my relationship of something so trivial" Oliver said angrily.

"Trivial, you call slapping you in the face over pathetic jealously trivial. Shit Oliver wake up, can't you see the signs, fuck this isn't the first time he's treated you like dirt under his shoes. He doesn't respect you ok; I'm not the only one who can see how little he cares for you. He only wants you when it suits him, e.g. for sex and show. He's jealous of Jackson because he's possessive, not concerned. Look, I didn't speak up before because I didn't think you would listen but I'm not ignoring it anymore as it can get worse from here"

Lilly ranted, her face growing hot with anger.

David grabbed her arm gently.

"Calm down sweetie" he soothed.

She shock him off.

"Miley you know what I'm talking about; right? You've seen the signs and you've seen the way David acts" Lilly said as she turned around to face Miley who looked at her and nodded.

Lilly turned back to Oliver who was getting mad; he stepped back as Lilly stepped forward.

"Oliver" she questioned.

"Bitch" he spat and stormed off before anyone had a chance to react.

"Oliver" David yelled, getting ready to follow but Jake grabbed his arm.

"He just need's time, although that comment was uncalled for" Miley said to Lilly; who was getting upset.

"Why won't he listen to me, he's completely blind to Mitchell" she whispered, then started sobbing.

David wretched his arm free from Jake's grip and hugged his girl friend.

"Don't worry he'll see Mitchell for what he really is" David said.

Lilly didn't answer, just continued sobbing.

"I hope so" Miley whispered.

HM

Oliver kicked the sand as he walked along the beach.

He didn't know what to do, part of him wanted to stay with Mitchell but the other part wanted to run far away and never look back.

But for some reason the part that wanted Mitchell back was winning, why was that.

He was torn, he wanted Mitchell back because he liked him a lot but then a small part of him was tempting him with Jackson.

"I'm so confused" Oliver shouted loudly.

"Really" a voice said, making Oliver jump quickly and end up tripping over and landing on his butt.

"Hey you ok?" the voice he recognized said.

Oliver looked up and saw none other then Jackson.

"Uh hey, don't worry about me I'm not crazy; yet" Oliver said lamely and stood up.

"How come you're not in school?" Jackson asked.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Oliver shot back.

"I have a free period in ten minutes, so I decided to come here and think for awhile" Jackson said '_About you'_

"Ok I just needed time to think too, nice place to do that" Oliver joked.

Jackson nodded; he then noticed Oliver's cheek.

"What happened?" he asked in shock.

Oliver looked at the ground, and then looked up at Jackson who looked very worried.

"Why do you care?" Oliver asked and started walking off.

"Well I do ok, I mean you have been friends with my sister for three years" Jackson said.

Oliver just nodded and touched his cheek to check its stinging factor, it was still painful.

"Do you want an icepack?" Jackson asked.

"Um you carry those?" Oliver asked, smirking.

"No but Rico's does and I have a key because I have to come back to do stock at ten tonight" Jackson answered

"Why so late?" Oliver asked, following Jackson as he walked over to Rico's.

"Who knows, they said some time tonight and I choose then because I don't know when the movie finishes" Jackson answered.

"That's if it's still happening?" he asked, stopping and turning to look at Oliver, suddenly his eyes widened if realizing something.

"Oh no, he didn't" Jackson spat, clenching his fists.

"Who didn't" Oliver said.

Jackson's jaw twitched, he looked at Oliver, studying his cheek again.

Oliver felt uncomfortable under his gaze, yet a he also felt a small twinge of excitement.

"Did that cunt you call a boyfriend do this?" Jackson asked "and don't lie"

Oliver just stared at him.

"Oliver tell me" Jackson snapped.

Oliver shock his head.

"I'll see you at your house for the movie at 5:30 ok, I have to go" Oliver rambled quickly and then he raced off.

Jackson went to stop him but Oliver was quite fast and had disappeared from sight.

Jackson sat on the sand dune by Rico's, his heart hammered in his chest and the desire to punch Mitchell was empowering.

'_At least Oliver still want's to see the movie with me'_ he thought.

He sighed, he needed to make sure Oliver left Mitchell; he didn't deserve that sort of treatment.

'_When I get my hands on you Mitchell, you're going to be so fucked up, no one will recognize you'_

Oliver walked back to school slowly, deciding to talk to Mitchell, he shouldn't avoid him.

It was too pointless; he needed to know what he had done wrong.

Surely it wasn't mainly the movies with Jackson, he should trust Oliver.

'_I mean why is he threat, I don't like him… do I?'_

Oliver shock his head to rid of his thoughts, but it was hard to rid of Jackson.

He was taking over his thoughts, consuming him.

Even after the whole jealousy thing with Mitchell, he was still going to the movies with him; he just needed to see him.

He was hoping after tonight he could find out why Jackson was in his thoughts and dreams all the time.

Maybe tonight would help him sort out his obsession with Jackson once and for all.

HM

Oliver arrived at school just before maths; he was worried about what Mitchell would say.

He hoped that whatever he done wrong, Mitchell would forgive and forget.

There was no need to end their relationship over something trivial and unimportant.

He also needed to apologize to Lil in English which he had next, he hadn't meant to snap.

She was just being concerned, but she needn't worry.

Mitchell would never cause too much halm to him.

He had only hit him because Oliver had done something wrong, that was all so there was to it so no need to make the situation into a bigger problem then it was.

Oliver reached the Math's classroom and breathed in deeply then opened the door.

Everyone looked over at him as he sat down by Mitchell in silence; who looked at him, waiting for Oliver to speak.

"Is the teacher here yet?" Oliver asked.

Mitchell shock his head no.

"Good, um I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong ok, can we just go back to how we were" Oliver stated.

Mitchell smiled and hugged Oliver, smirking while his back was turned.

'_He is too easy'_ Mitchell thought, laughing to himself.

Oliver pulled back, a smile on his face.

"So you're not seeing the movie with Jackson?" Mitchell asked, well demanded.

Oliver felt his heart clench, he didn't want to miss this opportunity to find out why he was so interested in Jackson.

'_As much as it sucks, I'll have to lie. What Mitch doesn't know won't hurt him'_

"No, I won't. So are we cool babe?" Oliver asked; his fingers crossed behind his back.

Mitchell smiled.

Oliver grinned and leaned forward, kissing Mitchell passionately; who returned the kiss with as much passion.

"Ew the fags are back together, now we're stuck seeing them make out" Amber shouted and the rest of the class cracked up.

Mitchell and Oliver pulled back, Oliver grabbed Mitchell's hand.

"Just because you can't admit how turned on it makes you" Oliver snapped, Amber looked disgusted.

"Go make out somewhere where we can't see you, shit we just ate" Johnny spat.

"Do you want me to fuck your face up again" Oliver snapped.

"Calm down Hun, they're not worth it" Mitchell said gently.

Oliver nodded; Mitchell squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Yeah calm down Honey, let's do each other's nails and play with our mum's dresses because we're fairies" Johnny sung out.

The class cracked up laughing again, Chris, Johnny's mate; high-fived him.

Oliver wrenched his hand from Mitchell's.

"Oliver" Mitchell warned.

Oliver grabbed his bag and stormed off out of the room.

"Fuck you guys need to get a life; it's the fucking twentieth century.

As much as you hate it, there's a lot of Homosexuals in America. So I suggest you bloody get used to it. Fucking cunts" Mitchell snapped and slung his bag over his back and pushed past the teacher who just arrived; to follow Oliver.

"Master Stevens" she shouted after him, but he ignored her.

The class was laughing in response to Mitchell's rant.

"Quiet" the teacher snapped and slammed the door.

HM

Oliver slammed the door of the bathroom stall behind him.

He breathed heavily to keep the tears at bay but it was no use, they cascaded down his cheeks rapidly.

"Oliver" Mitchell called, knocking on the stall.

Oliver wiped his face roughly to rid of the tears; he ignored the stinging in his cheek.

He was mad at himself for letting the other's get to him.

Who care's what they thought, stuff them.

He still had great friends and a caring boyfriend, well sort of; in his own way.

"Oliver" Mitchell snapped, banging harder on the door.

Oliver quickly opened the door; Mitchell stormed in and slammed Oliver against the stall roughly.

"I don't like being ignored" Mitchell growled, pinning Oliver's arm's to his side.

"Mitch you're hurting me, I'm sorry alright" Oliver whimpered.

Mitchell's face softened and he let go of Oliver, who rubbed his arms.

Mitchell then walked over to the stall and locked the door; he shoved his bag against the door and walked back over to Oliver.

He took Oliver's bag and tossed it next to his and then walked back over to Oliver, grabbing him and kissing him.

He backed him into the side wall but not so roughly this time.

Mitchell pulled back, lust apparent in his eyes.

"I take it your not mad at me anymore" Oliver said, barely managing to speak as Mitchell was stroking his dick through his jeans and it was quite distracting.

"You're not upset any more" Mitchell said, referring to Oliver's hard on.

Oliver nodded, letting out a gasp as Mitchell then slipped a hand into his jeans.

Mitchell stroked him, while kissing Oliver's neck.

Then he whipped his hand out and quickly undid Oliver's jeans and started pulling them down.

"Mitch" Oliver said, taken by surprise.

"Shush, you know what I'm doing" Mitchell said, pulling Oliver's boxers down and getting on his knees and starting to suck Oliver off.

"Yeah I definitely do" Oliver managed, gasping slightly.

He had one hand on Mitchell's head and the other pressed against the wall.

He closed his eyes, his legs starting to turn to jelly as he felt an orgasm building.

A few minutes later, he came and also without releasing it; he said Jackson's name at the same time.

He opened his eyes in shock and clamped a hand to his mouth.

'_Please Mitch; I hope you didn't hear that'_

Unfortunately he had.

Mitchell had stood up quickly, his eyes filled with rage.

"What the fuck did you just say" he snapped.

"That's awesome" Oliver replied lamely.

"Don't fucking lie, you said Jackson's name. Are you into him?" Mitchell yelled, grabbing Oliver by the shirt roughly.

"No" Oliver replied, his heart hammering in his chest.

"You're lying. I told you not to lie to me" Mitchell snapped and punched Oliver hard in the stomach, Oliver doubled over, winded.

"See that's what happens. Now that you know what happens, I'd say you've learnt your lesson so I'll pretend you never uttered Jackson's name. After all we don't want to end things over something so silly. Well I'll see you soon in English" Mitchell said sarcastically.

He leant down and kissed Oliver's forehead.

Oliver held his stomach in shock, too stunned to do anything.

"Bye babe" Mitchell whispered and pushed Oliver roughly, who fell over and hit his head against the stall wall in the process.

"Bye" Oliver choked, ignoring the tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Pathetic" Mitchell uttered in disgust and grabbed his bag, slinging it on his back.

He then kicked Oliver in the leg and stormed off, slamming the bathroom door after him.

Oliver sat up, his breathing coming in short gasps and his head throbbing.

He touched his head to check if it was bleeding.

Nope, but it stung along with his leg and cheek still.

He was in a right mess, but he did deserve it.

"What's happening to me, why am I thinking about Jackson, I have an amazing boyfriend" Oliver whispered as he stood up shakily and slung his bag on his back.

Yes he was in denial, Mitchell could treat Oliver how ever he wanted and Oliver wouldn't even bat an eyelid.

Mitchell was controlling him and he was allowing it to happen.

But Oliver loved him and was starting to like Jackson, yet he was denying himself the chance to escape.

He just needed to open his eyes; Jackson would be there to show him.

HM

Oliver walked over to the entrance doors and pushed them open; he still had half n hour before English class.

He needed time to himself, just to question his heart on why it was turning to Jackson.

When did this happen, he had just suddenly appeared in Oliver's dreams and thoughts.

Why was this?

Oliver sat down on a bench, dropping his bag down at his feet and leant back, closing his eyes as he hoped it would dull the pain in his head.

It was no use; his head was throbbing like mad.

"Why do I keep stuffing things up, no wonder Mitchell is mad at me, I'm an idiot" Oliver whispered and slapped himself in the face.

"I'm an idiot" he snapped.

He stood up; grabbing his bag and racing off down the road.

He didn't know where he was going, it didn't matter.

He just kept running.

Tears fell freely down his face as he ran, he was angry at himself for letting his heart and head keep filling his thoughts with Jackson.

He could lose Mitchell because of it.

'_Why am I always such an idiot?'_

HM

Lilly looked over at Mitchell who was calmly writing what was on the board.

It was about ten minutes into English and Lilly was worried about Oliver, he hadn't turned up for class.

Why wasn't Mitchell worried?

"Lilly stop stressing, maybe he took a long dump or something" David joked.

"Don't be so insensitive" Lilly spat at David.

He just rolled his eyes and carried on writing.

Lilly kept glancing over at the clock and door, to see if Oliver would turn up.

Ten more minutes passed and Miley seemed to be getting worried too.

"Lilly's right Jake, he should be here by now. Oliver's not a goody too shoes or anything but he's always on time to everything. He hates being late" Miley said.

"You're both reading too much into this" Jake said.

"Fuck you two are being selfish" Lilly hissed, eyeing Jake and David; who quickly starting whistling innocently.

"I'll be back in a minute or two, have to see Mr. Spencer about tomorrows assignment, behave ok" Ms Fletcher suddenly announced.

The class nodded as she left; then instantly started talking once the door shut.

"Well I'm finding out, Mitchell will know. Because Oliver isn't answering his cell" Miley said, after txting Oliver to see where he was.

"But you only just sent the message" Jake said in confusion.

"Oliver always replies to any message straight away, he doesn't want to think we're ignoring him. He's good like that" Miley stated promptly, with a small smile.

"Yeah" Lilly agreed.

"Hey Jake and I are good guys too" David butted in.

"We never said you weren't, now we're off to talk to Mitchell, you guys can come if you want" Lilly said.

Jake and David nodded.

They followed Miley and Lilly over to where Mitchell was sitting near the door; still copying notes.

"Hey Jake, catch the paper plane" Chris called out; tossing a paper plane at Jake who caught it then promptly tossed it in the garbage.

"Whatever then" Chris snapped and walked off.

"Weird" David muttered.

"Mitchell" Miley questioned, her arms folded.

Lilly tapped Mitchell on the shoulder.

He stopped writing and turned around.

"Yes" he said in sweetly fake voice.

"Where's Oliver?" Lilly asked angrily.

"How the heck should I know, haven't seen him since lunch" Mitchell lied.

"Don't lie, he was in your math's class" Miley spat.

"He wasn't, he didn't turn up" Mitchell said then he turned back to the front again, signaling conversation over.

"You're lying, what the hell have you said to him?" Lilly snapped.

"What! Why is it always about me, you don't think he might of said or done something" Mitchell spat.

"As if, he adores the ground your pathetic feet walk on" Jake jumped in.

"Exactly" David agreed,

"What are you, puppets" Mitchell snapped.

"Guys we can handle this" Miley said.

"Ok girls, be over here" David said walking back over to his seat, Jake following.

"Hmm; didn't know you two dated puppets" Mitchell said, with a smirk.

"Oh shut up and tell us what you did to Oliver, he never ignores us or rarely turns up late to anything unless something bad happened" Lilly argued.

"Fine you want to know so badly then, he _did_ turn up to Math's and this fucking class ended up making him so upset he fled to the bathroom, I calmed him down and well things got raunchy and I gave him a blowjob" Mitchell snapped.

"Ok TMI" Lilly muttered, butting in.

"I'm not finished, once he came he said Jackson's name, not _mine_… Jackson's. So there you have it. I love him and he's fucking that tosser behind my back. So I guess your friend isn't so perfect after all" Mitchell shouted.

The class went quiet, everyone looked over at Mitchell.

He was red in the face, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Ok then let me guess, you didn't just get upset and accuse him of cheating. You over overacted, instead of just looking at it logically. Because by the sounds of what happened, Oliver said Jackson by mistake. Instead of forgiving him, you probably hurt him and now who knows where he is" Lilly said angrily, she stepped forward to Mitchell who just glared at her.

"So I repeat what happened?" Lilly asked.

"None of your business bitch. You're turning him against me aren't you, you want him with Jackson" Mitchell argued.

"Ew shut up homo, no one cares what you think" Ashley yelled out.

Miley glared at her.

Jake and David walked over.

"The only one that is doing that is you" Lilly spat at Mitchell.

He sneered and lifted his hand; David gasped and grabbed it before it struck Lilly in the face.

"If you try and attack my girl friend again, I'll rip you arm off" David growled and let go of Mitchell roughly, causing him to stumble in the process.

"It's not my fault your girlfriend is a nosey bitch, if my relationship ends, it's her fault" Mitchell snapped, David leapt at him.

But Jake grabbed him, pulling him back.

"He's not worth it" Jake said.

Mitchell grabbed his bag and stormed over to the door.

"You're all fucking mental" he snapped and slammed the door.

The teacher arrived and saw everyone standing around.

"Sit down" she snapped, everyone raced to their seats.

"I'm sure Oliver will be fine" Miley whispered to Lilly, who just nodded.

HM

Oliver found himself wandering back to school, half an hour after the incident with Mitchell.

His stomach still hurt but his feelings more.

He was really confused about his feelings for Mitchell now, he wanted to still stay but he was scared about how Mitchell would take anything else that could happen.

Would Oliver end up in hospital next time, he didn't know if he wanted to risk that chance.

But at the same time, he relied on Mitchell.

He just couldn't leave.

He walked over to the science classroom, where he had fifth period.

It would be starting in ten minutes; he felt a little sick but decided to ignore it.

Mitchell said he wasn't mad any more.

'_Face it Oliver, you said Jackson's name, Mitchell had a right to punish you. He still wants you so you're lucky he forgave you'_

Oliver just sighed and ran a hand through his hair…. that was true.

He was lucky that Mitchell had forgiven him.

He just had to forget the punishment had happened and just be glad that their relationship had worked out.

He just hoped that Mitchell wouldn't find out about tonight, he couldn't image the punishment for sneaking to the movies with Jackson would be.

He shuddered at the thought, he decided to block his mind and just wait for class.

HM

Miley and Lilly, Jake and David left English and walked to science.

"If Mitchell knows what's good for him he won't turn up to Science" David spat as they neared the class room.

"Oliver" Lilly said, noticing their friend, standing by the door looking bored.

"Hey" Oliver said.

"Ow" he said, as Lilly had hit his arm, once she had reached him.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Making us all worried, well us meaning Miley and I, it would be too _noble_ of Jake and David to be worried" Lilly said, glaring at David and Jake after the last bit.

"Hey we were worried, sort of but you two did enough worrying for the both of us" David said.

"Mate, you need to learn how to speak to chicks" Jake muttered.

Lilly ignored them and gave Oliver a questioning look.

"Well?" she asked.

"Oliver where were you?" Miley asked.

"I was walking, needed time to think" Oliver answered.

"Ok then, well just txt us next time so we don't worry" Lilly said.

Oliver nodded.

"Ok let's just go into class" he said as the teacher arrived.

They all nodded and followed him into class.

"Hey where's Mitch?" Oliver asked, as he sat down.

"Who knows, hit by a car hopefully" David muttered.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Not sure, he said he will see you later, he's sick" Lilly answered, after elbowing David.

Oliver nodded and turned to the front.

The rest of the class arrived, unfortunately for David, Mitchell arrived too.

"Hey they said you were sick" Oliver said, as Mitchell sat next to him.

He sneered at the others, but smiled at Oliver.

"No, I was just getting air, was under the weather" Mitchell explained.

"Oh well you're here now, shit let's do some work. Mr. Harris is looking at us" Oliver said and faced the front.

Mitchell turned to the others who were eviling him; he rubbed Oliver's back and smirked then turned to the front.

'I'll be so glad when he gets hit by a bus or Frisbee or if Oliver dumps his sorry arse, either all" David muttered.

Lilly smiled and looked at Miley and Jake who just smiled back.

They were all thinking the same thing.

Yes they all would be glad when Oliver woke up and saw Mitchell for what he really was.

HM

Once science was over, Oliver and the others all headed out to the front parking lot.

Miley said goodbye to Jake, he had a press conference.

David got picked up by his dad as he had to attend his uncles 40th.

Lilly went with him, they were going to stop at her house and let her quickly change.

"Well I guess it's us three" Oliver joked, once the others had gone.

"Well I'm off too, so it will be you two" Mitchell said before they started walking home.

"Where are you off to?" Oliver asked.

"Going to my grandma's in Los Angeles, will be back in time for school tomorrow. So I'll meet you at the front gates, oh got to run here's my ride" Mitchell said.

He quickly kissed Oliver then raced off to where his dad was waiting.

Miley watched him go, then turned to Oliver who just shrugged and they started walking home in silence.

After five minutes Miley broke it.

"Oliver what happened with Mitchell, he told us that you said Jackson's name when you guys had finished doing oral stuff. Did he hurt for it?" Miley asked.

Oliver stopped; Miley did too and looked at him.

He shock his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"He's not mad at me, he said he had forgiven me so why did he tell you guys about it" Oliver whispered.

Miley sighed.

"I don't know Ollie, ask him" she answered.

"Yeah whatever, let's forget it k. Um I better go home, have to get ready to go out with a friend later" Oliver said, they had reached his house, which was only three houses before Miley's.

"Really who's this?" Miley asked.

"You'll find out" Oliver said.

"Oh wait, its Jackson isn't it. I thought Mitchell didn't want you to go" Miley suddenly said as Oliver turned to go up his drive way.

"Maybe, see you later" Oliver answered, a smile tugging at his lips.

Miley nodded and walked off.

HM

Oliver couldn't wait till 5:30 when he would meet Jackson at his place to head out to see Pirates of the Caribbean, at worlds end.

He was confused at his excitement, but at the same time there was no point ignoring it.

He would find out why he felt like this tonight.

Time flew by and before Oliver knew it five o'clock arrived.

He had already showered and changed by then.

He grabbed his wallet and went outside to have a quick coffee before going around to Jackson's.

Once 5:25 arrived, he left his cup in the sink, said good bye to his parents and raced over to the Stewarts.

He knocked on the door and swallowed the mint he had just begun before he had left.

"Come in" Robbie called out.

Oliver opened the door and shut it behind him.

He was wearing a green shirt which said 'I lost my number, can I have yours' and blue Jeans and of course plenty of aftershave.

"Hey Oliver, you scrub up nice" Robbie joked.

Oliver smiled.

He felt his heat beat fast as Jackson arrived, he walked down the stairs.

He was wearing a nice blue shirt and Jeans.

He saw Oliver and smiled.

"I'm not too early am I?" Oliver asked surprised at his ability to form a sentence.

It was hard, Jackson was taking breath away.

'_Ok breathe Oliver'_

"No you're on time, let's go" Jackson said.

"Bye dad"

"Bye son, have fun" Robbie called, following them to the door.

Jackson tooted the horn once they had got in the car.

Robbie shut the door and smiled to himself, who knew maybe tonight, would be the night Oliver would see the person who had been there all along.

HM

Oliver and Jackson arrived at the beach about nine.

"That was pretty good" Oliver said, referring to the movie.

It was quite late so they had decided to grab take away's and eat it at the beach.

"Yeah it was" Jackson said, eyeing Oliver's jeans which were quite tight.

"So um" Oliver said, unsure of what to say.

He opened his burger wrapper and bit into it.

Jackson smiled; it was cute how befuddled Oliver was.

Oliver chewed slowly, staring ahead at the ocean.

He wasn't sure of what to say to Jackson at that point, part of him wanted to kiss him and the other was telling him to wake up.

He had been sure the feelings for Jackson were a phase and tonight he would have realized that but instead the feelings were more intense then ever.

They finished their food and ended up sitting in silence for awhile after.

"Are you ok?" Jackson asked after awhile.

Oliver blinked; he had been staring ahead for ages.

Man he must have looked silly.

"Oliver?" Jackson repeated.

"Can you drop me off at home now, I'm sorry I'm just really tired" Oliver burst out.

He didn't mean to be rude but if he left now, he wouldn't do something he would regret later.

Jackson stared at him.

"Oh" he said and started the car.

He couldn't help but feel disappointed, he had wanted to spend more time with Oliver as he had hardly spoke to him, he had just been so awkward around him.

'_I need to find out what's wrong'_

They rode in silence and once they reached Oliver's house, he jumped out and muttered 'thanks' and went over to his door.

Jackson gripped the steering wheel.

He needed to know what was going on.

He turned the engine off and grabbed his keys and shoved them in his pocket.

Oliver seemed to be slowly walking to the door.

Jackson reached him just as he opened his front door.

Jackson slammed the door and pushed Oliver up against it.

"Jackson" he said in surprise.

Jackson didn't know what came over him, he couldn't help it.

He pressed his hands on Oliver's shoulders and leaned forward, kissing him.

Oliver went still.

Jackson pulled back, realizing what he had done.

"I'm sorry" Jackson said.

"I, fuck"

Oliver blinked, reaching up and touching his lips which were tingling.

He was stunned into silence.

"Fuck it, I can't do this anymore. I can't keep it to myself. I know you have a boyfriend but I think you should know, I like you. There I said it and oh shit… what have I done" Jackson rambled and he took off to his car.

Oliver gasped; his heart beating fast, Jackson liked him.

He smiled; he didn't need more time to think, he couldn't fight his feelings for Jackson any more.

Thoughts were pointless now; he knew that he wanted, no needed to kiss him.

Oliver raced over to Jackson just as he opened the door; Oliver spun him around and pushed him against the car.

"Oliver..." Jackson began but was interrupted by Oliver kissing him.

_**TBC…………….**_

**A/N**

**Aww about time… sorry for the sudden stop there.**

**But don't worry more will be revealed next chapter.**

**But they kissed… yah I loved writing that part.**

**I have plenty planned for this story.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope to update quicker next time.**

**As I said, see how it goes, I finish my course soon so ill definitely have more time then.**

**Reviewers thanks:**

_**Anon, Sarah, Inuyashalover123, N1**_

**Well everyone you know what to do….**

**Review, Review.**

**It makes the button and me happy, so happy I dance a happy dance.**

**As I said before, it's not in public, ha-ha.**

**Thanks again all for being patient….**

**Till next time,**

**KAT**


	5. Make up your mind

**Hey guys, I know what you all are thinking… **_**she takes long to update.**_

**Again, am sorry it takes me so long.**

**But finished tech so I'm hoping to get chapters up quicker now as ideas are going crazy in my mind at the mo and want to get 'em posted.**

**Warning: Graphic sex scenes, rape and abuse.**

**Anyway with that being said, on with the chapter….**

**From last time:**

Oliver gasped; his heart beating fast, Jackson liked him.

He smiled; he didn't need more time to think, he couldn't fight his feelings for Jackson any more.

Thoughts were pointless now; he knew that he wanted, no needed to kiss him.

Oliver raced over to Jackson just as he opened the door; Oliver spun him around and pushed him against the car.

"Oliver..." Jackson began but was interrupted by Oliver kissing him.

**New chapter:**

Jackson couldn't quite believe what was happening, Oliver was kissing him.

He was actually kissing _him._

It was something Jackson had dreamed about for ages, but didn't think would ever happen.

He would pinch himself but both hands were currently occupied and he was hoping they would stay that way.

One was running through Oliver's hair, the hair Jackson had always wanted to touch and now finally was and the other was placed around Oliver's waist.

Jackson could have kept kissing Oliver forever, frozen in this perfect moment for all eternity but the need for air became insistent so they both broke apart.

Jackson breathed in deeply as he stared at Oliver who was looking surprised or guilty, Jackson couldn't tell.

"Wow, you're a great kisser" Oliver managed.

"Really? Better then Mitchell" Jackson joked, this he instantly regretted when Oliver gasped and pulled himself from Jackson's grip.

"Oh no" he muttered.

"Something wrong?" Jackson asked innocently, even though he knew something was.

He just hoped that Oliver could forget that git just for a moment; Jackson just wanted him so much even if for a moment.

Just enough to be able to have experienced the hot and cuteness that was Oliver Oken.

"Um, I… darn it. I want you. Can you take me to your house…please, I want you so much right now, you have no idea" Oliver suddenly exclaimed, breaking Jackson from his thoughts.

"What, I thought you were regretting what happened?" Jackson asked, before he could stop himself. His mouth often worked before his brain, he cursed that moment.

"I'm really confused ok, but right now I can't stop my lust for you. I want to fuck you so badly right now" Oliver said, which just caught Jackson by surprise.

He could feel himself growing excited, his love for Oliver was strong but his lust so much stronger.

He would regret passing up this moment right now, he just hoped Oliver would leave Mitchell.

Jackson opened his car door and nodded to Oliver to get in.

Jackson then raced over to his seat once Oliver had done so, and drove the car as fast as he could to his house, eager to spend the night with Oliver.

They arrived at the Stewarts place; Jackson pulled Oliver out of the car then to the door, and quickly through the house to his room.

Jackson opened his door and locked it once Oliver had walked in.

There was absolute silence, apart from both boys' heavy breathing.

Jackson slowly looked up at Oliver who was standing by his bed; he slowly walked over and tilted Oliver's head up to look at him.

Oliver smiled and wrapped his arms around Jackson's waist and pulled him on top of him onto the bed.

Jackson leant down and kissed Oliver hard, running his hands down his sides.

Oliver ran his hands across Jackson's back and grabbed a hold of Jackson's shirt, pulling it up.

Jackson broke the kiss, to fling his shirt aside, Oliver also taking his off hastily.

Jackson reached down to Oliver's jeans and unzipped them, while smiling sexily down at Oliver who was breathing heavily in anticipation.

Jackson rolled off of Oliver then sat up and leant down to tug Oliver's jeans off.

He licked his lips, once he reached Oliver's boxers and saw the top of his dick peaking out.

His heart hammered in his chest as he slipped his hands on the waist of the boxers and pulled them off to get a look.

He was amazed, Oliver was big and this only succeeded in making Jackson hornier.

Jackson felt an urge to suck Oliver, deciding he didn't want to waste more time.

He leant down, his heart beating faster then before in excitement.

"Hey no fair, why are your jeans still on" Oliver interrupted, stopping Jackson just before he went to touch his lips to Oliver's cock.

"Hey I was going to suck you off" Jackson said in disappointment, removing Oliver's arm from his shoulder.

"Yes but show me your cock first" Oliver said, a sexy grin plastered on his face.

Jackson was only too happy to oblige.

He got off the bed and removed his jeans and boxers, tossing them aside and stood there for Oliver's approval.

"Fuck, you're big. I want you more now, get over here you sexy bastard" Oliver growled, voice filled with lust.

He launched forward, tugging Jackson on top of him, their erections pressing together.

"Top of bottom?" Jackson asked.

"Um depends on how many men you have had?" Oliver asked, hoping not to sound rude.

"Well um you will be the first, for sex and the first I have had feelings for" Jackson answered.

Oliver nodded and moved out from under Jackson.

"Well you're top then" he said, getting more excited then before, he did prefer bottom.

"Ok, as long as it won't hurt you" Jackson said.

"Well I'm always bottom, prefer it that way" Oliver said.

Jackson nodded and leant over to his draw to get the lube and condoms.

He was very hygienic for his own good but on the plus side, they could have a shower together afterwards.

He retrieved the condoms and lube.

"Ready?" he asked and turned to Oliver who was _ready_ on all fours.

Jackson almost came at the sight, but of course he had more self control and was happy for that.

"Yep" Oliver said, smiling his sexy smile.

Jackson grinned back, and then he positioned himself behind Oliver.

"Ok I'm going to stretch you with my fingers that ok?" Jackson said, coating his fingers in lube.

Oliver nodded, breathing in heavily.

His heart was beating in anticipation; he closed his eyes as he felt Jackson insert a finger.

Oliver nodded every now and then for Jackson to keep going, until he had used four.

Jackson then started to move the fingers; Oliver wanted Jackson to fuck him now.

"Jackson if you don't put your dick in me soon, I'll smack you with this pillow" Oliver growled, his hormones going wild.

Jackson removed his fingers and grabbed Oliver's hips then thrust into him quickly.

Oliver gasped, as Jackson moved in and out.

This was possibly the most amazing moment of his life; he never wanted this moment to end.

He moved back in time with Jackson, sweat gathered on his forehead and his heart rate increased.

Jackson reached a hand around to grasp Oliver's dick, he stroked it in time with his thrusts.

Both of them gasped and moaned, in time with each thrust and stroke.

Oliver gripped the headboard as his orgasm over took him.

He ended up grabbing a pillow and shoving it in his mouth to bite down on; so he wouldn't shout and wake the whole house up as he had the most amazing orgasm of his life.

Jackson was the same, it took all his will power not to shout Oliver's name loudly as he collapsed against Oliver's back after the most intense orgasm ever.

Oliver panted heavily, pressing his face into the bed; Jackson pulled out and lay next to him.

"That was" Jackson started, his breath coming out in short gasps.

"Amazing" Oliver finished for him.

He turned over and smiled at Jackson, who sat up and leant on his elbow to properly look at Oliver.

"Fucking amazing" Jackson said, leaning down and kissing Oliver.

He pulled back and lay down, un able to contain a massive smile, which then broadened more when Oliver snuggled up to him, pressing his face into Jackson's neck.

'_Please let this not be a dream, if it is then I never want to wake up' _Jackson thought, and eventually he closed his eyes to let sleep consume him with Oliver cuddling up next to him.

**J.S 4 O.O**

Jackson woke up and stretched, turning over and smiling when he saw Oliver.

Memories of last night flew through his brain and he couldn't help but punch the air in happiness.

'_I hope he doesn't regret anything' _Jackson thought, still smiling at Oliver; who suddenly woke up and stared at him.

"Hey sleepy head" Jackson said.

Oliver's face went pale and he turned, jumping out of bed and scanning the room in panic.

He raced over to his jeans and threw them on; Jackson just stared at him in stunned silence.

'_Just my luck, he regrets what we did. Stupid Jackson, you actually thought he wanted you'_

"Oliver" Jackson started, getting out of bed and grabbing Oliver's arm.

Oliver wrenched his arm free and scowled at him, he bent down and retrieved his tee shirt and pulled it on.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked, ignoring the hurt inside and the fact he _did_ know what Oliver was doing, he was hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

Oliver finished changing and turned to Jackson who raised his eyebrows questionly.

"I'm sorry Jackson, last night was great but I shouldn't have done it. I'm with Mitchell. I... oh shit Mitch, what was I thinking? I let my lust cloud my judgment. You won't tell him will you" Oliver rambled, his face red from talking so fast.

"If that's what you want, sorry I lured you in here, sorry that I made you cheat on someone as great as Mitchell…. oh you forgot something"

Jackson spat, he bent down and retrieved Oliver's shoes and chucked them at Oliver's chest, they fell to the floor.

Oliver looked stunned; he lent down and picked them up.

"Alright you understand then" Oliver whispered and slipped his shoes on.

"So you won't tell"

"Just go ok, I'd hate for last night's mistake to ruin your relationship with fan-fucking-tastic Mitchell, I mean he's so great he slaps you in the face for even going to the movies with me" Jackson spat, he hated being rude to Oliver, but he didn't realize how much he was hurting him by regretting last night.

"Well he had a right to worry ok, look what happened" Oliver said.

"Oh I'm sorry; I forgot there was someone else involved in the bedroom. You're acting like I spiked your drink or forced myself on you. You asked me to take you back here, so don't you make it out to be my fault" Jackson snapped, storming up to Oliver who flinched under his gaze.

"I" he said

"Just go alright, you don't even know how much you've hurt me" Jackson whispered, he couldn't look at Oliver any more, it was too painful.

"What?" Oliver whispered.

"You don't get it do you, last night was special to me. I thought you wanted me, it was the best night of my life and now I wake up and you don't even want me. That hurts" Jackson stammered, feeling his face growing hot and tears welling but he refused to let them fall.

He couldn't break down in front of Oliver.

"Jackson, I really am sorry" Oliver stammered.

"I love you damn it, I have for awhile" Jackson said.

Oliver backed away, his face full of confusion and surprise.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I- I'm confused and I should have sorted my feelings out instead of just jumping into bed with you." Oliver said.

Jackson clenched his fists and blinked his eyes repeatedly.

"Why are you still here if I'm a mistake? Just fuck off" Jackson yelled, his voice cracking.

Oliver went forward, reaching to touch Jackson.

"Don't cry, I need to sort myself out" he pleaded.

"Fuck off" Jackson screamed his throat hurting and tears spilling down his face, he grabbed Oliver's shoes and tossed them at the door.

"NOW"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you" Oliver whispered, he grabbed his shoes and pulled the door open.

"I did enjoy last night even though I know I shouldn't of" he whispered then raced down the stairs before Jackson could comment.

Jackson fell to the floor, sobbing loudly.

Miley came out of her room after hearing Jackson yelling, she heard the front door slam.

"Jackson" she asked, walking into his room.

She gasped when she saw her brother sobbing on the floor.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she asked, racing over to her brother and bending down next to him.

"Miles, Jackson, I'm back from my jog and I brought Mc donalds, come and get it guys" Robbie yelled up the stairs.

"Jackson" Miley whispered, rubbing her brothers back as his sobbing descended.

"Just go get some breakfast; I'll be down in a minute" he whispered back.

Miley nodded and walked out of the room, she looked back at her brother who was walking over to his bathroom.

She just smiled sadly and went down stairs, hoping he would be ok.

**O.O 4 J.S**

Oliver collapsed against his bedroom door, tears spilling down his checks rapidly.

He couldn't believe he had said those things when he in fact felt the opposite.

The real reason he had ran for it was because he didn't believe he was worthy of someone like Jackson, he only saw what he thought was Oliver.

Mitchell saw him for the loser he really was so that's why he was going back, he didn't want Jackson to suffer with a loser like him.

'_I'm sorry I hurt you, I just hope you realize why I ran though. Its for your own good, we had one night and I won't regret the moment I shared with you but you deserve better"_ Oliver thought.

He decided when he got a chance he would explain this and hopefully Jackson would forgive him so they could at least establish some sort of friendship.

He never wanted to see Jackson in pain again, especially because of what he had done.

His phone started ringing, breaking his thoughts.

He checked the screen, it was Lilly.

(A/N: Lilly Italic, Oliver bold)

"**Hello"** Oliver said, trying to sound like he hadn't ran a marathon and had been crying._ "Oliver what's wrong you sound like you've been crying"_ Lilly stated.

"**No I'm fine, just tired"**

"_Oliver its me, Lilly, you can tell me" _

"**Could you come over and I'll tell you here, it's easier to talk about it face to face"**

"_Ok, I'll be over in a minute, oh wait… we're going to Miles for breakie, she just texted saying her dads brought Maccas, so we'll talk about it at hers, can she know?" _

Oliver froze; he couldn't face Jackson just yet, but maybe he should though, the sooner the better.

"_Hello you still there"_

"**Yeah sorry I am um yeah she can, so um see you soon then"**

"_Ok bye"_

"**Bye"**

Oliver turned his phone off and put it in his book bag, getting it ready for school.

'Well I may as well face Jackson sooner then I thought, just hope he'll listen to my reasons" Oliver mumbled to himself, he grabbed a towel to have a quick shower before meeting Lilly.

**J.S 4 O.O**

Miley got up from eating her breakfast and stared up the stairs, she hoped Jackson was ok.

He hadn't come down for breakfast and it was getting cold, he said a minute and it had been fifteen.

"Where is that boy" Robbie mumbled, walking over to where Miley was standing.

"Jackson" he yelled, causing Miley to jump.

"Dad not so loud near my ears, I want be able to hear myself sing" Miley said, walking back over to her breakfast.

"Sorry Darling, just wondering where your brother is, his food getting cold and eaten" Robbie joked, grabbing one of Jackson's Hash browns.

"Yeah, well you don't have to eat it" Miley stated.

"Well someone has to, can't let it get cold" Robbie joked.

"Oh son you're ready" Robbie said, noticing Jackson enter the room.

"Yeah, is there any breakfast left or did you eat it all" Jackson joked even though his voice still sounded depressed.

Robbie noticed this and walked over to Jackson.

"Son?" he began to ask when the phone rung.

"I'll get it" Miley interrupted and raced over.

"Lilly in ten" she said, hanging it up.

Sure enough in ten, the door opened and in walked Lilly and Oliver; who looked nervous.

Jackson couldn't believe that Oliver had the nerve to come back and rub it in his face again.

"Jackson son, can we talk. You look upset about" Robbie started but was interrupted by Jackson.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to show up here, have you come back for seconds which I suppose will be a mistake too wouldn't it. Go to your fucking boyfriend" Jackson snapped, glaring daggers at Oliver.

Everyone, minus Oliver; who was staring at the ground looked at Jackson in shock.

"Look if you could hear me out" Oliver started.

"No I don't want to ok, you hurt me enough and besides what could you possibly say that would make everything peachy" Jackson spat.

Oliver looked at him; Jackson was red in the face and was clenching his fists.

"I understand why you're angry but I had my reasons ok, I'm not good enough for you. You deserve better" Oliver stammered.

Miley, Robbie and Lilly were too shocked to interrupt.

Jackson walked over to Oliver and stared at him intently.

"Why the fuck didn't you at least give me a chance to know this before you shagged me then stuffed off making me feel used. You should allow me to make up my own mind, I know for a fact that you're not a loser and _you_ deserve better then Mitchell. What makes me better then you? I know for a fact that you're much more amazing then you think you are" Jackson stated, he grabbed Oliver's hand.

Miley and Lilly looked surprised at this.

Robbie was too stunned to even register an expression.

"I accept your apology, as long as you quit calling yourself a loser" Jackson said, squeezing Oliver's hand and letting go.

Oliver didn't reply, just stared at Jackson in surprise.

"Oh and also could you dump Mitchell, if not for me, for you! As I said before, you deserve better" Jackson continued.

Oliver stared at the floor.

"I still care for him, he gets who I am, and you don't. You don't know who I really am, how stupid" Oliver said.

"What! I told you not to say stuff about yourself like this; I know you're not a loser so I won't accept you saying you are. Mitchell is the one who doesn't know you, which makes him the loser" Jackson snapped.

"You don't get it ok, I do sort of want to be with you but it won't work so I have to be with Mitchell but only because he gets me. So I'm sorry Jackson, you don't know what you're talking about! You don't know me so don't pretend you do. I can't dump him and I can't be with you. So stop loving me, I'm just not worth it" Oliver yelled and then raced off slamming the door after him.

"Oliver you are, I told you I love you ok and I won't stop, just come back please. We need to talk about this" Jackson screamed after him

"Fuck" he swore and slammed the door then turned around.

"Son" Robbie asked, shaking himself from his shock.

"Don't start ok, yes Oliver and I fucked last night and no he doesn't want me. I'm just not enough for him, why did I have to fall in love" Jackson said and raced up the stairs, tears once again blinding him.

"Damn Oliver" Miley spat.

"Remind me to smack him when we get to school, I call left arm"

"Ok I'm right" Lilly said, shaking her head at Oliver's stupidity.

"How he can see himself as a loser, I don't know"

"Well he is at the moment, if he wants Mitchell over my caring brother" Miley said, going over to her school bag.

"Well you two need to tell your friend to stop hurting Jackson and to make his damn mind up or he will be dealing with a very angry Hillbilly father" Robbie snapped and left the room.

"Look's like we have some discussing to do" Lilly stated, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Yep it's going to be a long day" Miley agreed.

**O.O 4 J.S**

"Oliver babe didn't hear from you last night. We need to talk" Mitchell said as he walked up to Oliver, who was sorting out his locker.

Oliver slammed his locker shut and shock his head no and walked off in the direction of homeroom.

Mitchell grinded his teeth in anger and stormed up to Oliver and spun him around roughly.

"Didn't I tell you I don't like being ignored and being lied to, I rung last night and your mum said you had gone to the movies with Jackson and you would ring me back. You lied to me and you didn't even call me back, what the fuck is wrong with you, you know what happens when you do this. Come with me" Mitchell spat, clenching Oliver's arm and dragging him to the boy's bathroom.

Oliver felt sick; he had been caught and now was in bigger rut then before.

'_Why am I staying with him, Jackson's right I deserve better'_ he thought.

'_No you don't, Jackson will see the real you, Mitchell already knows who you are and still stays. He makes you see what you are; you deserve his punishment because without him you would be nothing. He has forgiven you for cheating many times, only punishing you but Jackson would leave in an instant, he would never get you'_ His brain mocked back.

Oliver nodded to himself that was true… Mitchell was the only one who would ever get the real him and be with him knowing who he really was.

He couldn't risk leaving the only person to love him for the loser he was, he couldn't risk a relationship with Jackson only to have it end when he saw him for the real him.

"You know I hate doing this but it has to be done" Mitchell lied as he shoved Oliver against the toilet.

Oliver just nodded, not bothering to speak.

He would accept his punishment silently.

Mitchell grinned.

"Good glad you get it now" Mitchell said and punched Oliver in his gut.

He hit him there so Oliver's nosey friends would quit questioning him.

Oliver closed his eyes, trying to block out what was happening.

Mitchell slapped Oliver's face, causing him to open his eyes.

"Don't close your eyes babe, don't want you to miss the fun" he spat.

Oliver nodded.

Mitchell breathed in, getting excited from what he was doing.

"You're hot all pathetic like, I love how fucked you are and how you're my little toy" Mitchell whispered, licking Oliver's check.

"You're mine, mine to fuck, to hit and to destroy because you're nothing without me" Mitchell snapped.

"Jackson will see how pathetic you really are, I already know. You need me babe so say it… _'I am nothing without you'_"

Oliver nodded, the truth hitting home.

"I'm nothing without you Mitch" he said, ignoring the tears in his eyes.

The truth did hurt; he could never have Jackson because of how unworthy he was.

He just wished it didn't have to be this way.

"Good we don't need go to homeroom, bend over" Mitchell demanded.

Oliver nodded, knowing what was coming.

He turned and pulled his pants down, Mitchell pulled his own down.

Oliver closed his eyes as Mitchell fucked him.

He imaged it was Jackson, the only way he could ever pretend he was enjoying the sex with Mitchell.

'_If only I was good enough' _he thought, tears spilling down his checks.

'_I'm so sorry Jackson'_

**O.O 4 J.S**

Oliver left the bathroom holding hands with Mitchell and ignoring the pain in his rectum from how rough Mitchell had been.

Imagination could only help for awhile, he had wished he could've been with Jackson again but of course that was not going to be an option.

He better get used to that fact now.

Oliver rubbed his check with his other hand and winced at the stinging in his check.

"What class do we have first?" Mitchell asked, interrupting Oliver from his pain factor.

"Um we have double math's" Oliver answered and pulled Mitchell to the class.

"Oh and you were hit by a Frisbee when we went to the beach last night, ok" Mitchell snapped and walked into the class before Oliver could comment.

Oliver touched his check and winced again.

He just sighed and entered the classroom; he couldn't wait till the day ended.

**O.O 4 J.S**

Oliver walked into the lunch room followed by Mitchell, their heads filled with complicated math's problems.

"Bloody assignment, Mr. Winters has it in for me. I mean come on, a D... it was a least worth a C" Mitchell grumbled, flopping onto a chair.

"I'm sure you can talk to him and explain how hard you worked on it" Oliver said, pulling his food from his bag.

"What would you know, you suck at the class" Mitchell spat.

Oliver opened his mouth to comment but he was interrupted by Lilly and Miley storming over and slapping him in both his arms.

"Ow! What did I do?" Oliver grumbled.

"You know what you did" Miley hissed.

"Can we talk to you? Oliver what happened to your face?" Lilly asked, her anger turning to shock. Miley noticed his face too and gasped.

"My locker hit it this morning by accident" Oliver said, off Mitchell's threatening look.

"Oliver?" Lilly asked, ready to question him.

"He said what happened so drop it and No you can't talk to him, he's with me" Mitchell snapped.

"Hey loser how's it hanging, still a jerk" David yelled, walking over to the table.

"Yeah" Jake said and high fived David, Mitchell sneered at them.

"Still puppets?" he asked rudely.

"Oliver can we please just talk to you?" Miley asked, ignoring the other guys.

"Not right now ok, I'll talk later" Oliver answered.

"Alright but you have a lot of explaining to do" Miley said wearily and sat next to Jake.

"No I don't, it's between Jackson and I. It's not your business" Oliver hissed.

"When it comes to my brother it is" Miley snapped...

"What the heck are you two on about?" Jake and David chorused.

"Never you guys worry" Lilly said and opened her lunch bag.

"Righto" David mumbled.

Mitchell eyed Oliver suspiciously but he ignored him.

**Meanwhile across the room…**

Jackson was sitting with copper and was gazing at Oliver; he desperately wished he could kiss him again.

Make him see how amazing he really was.

"Oi lover boy, just go talk to him" Copper whispered urgently, interrupting Jackson from his gazing.

"I can't coop, he explained how he feels. I can't believe he hates himself that much that he wants to stay with that bastard" Jackson mumbled, he had told Copper in science what had happened that morning, while they had worked on their project.

"So, talk to him. You guys need to sort this out and he needs to realize how good you two could be so you can stop moping around and bringing me down too" Copper retorted.

"Gee I'm so sorry you're suffering, I didn't know you loved Oliver too" Jackson muttered sarcastically.

"Christ, just go already" Copper snapped.

Jackson sighed and nodded.

'_May as well, it would shut copper up'._

He was like a dog with a bone once he had an idea in his head.

Jackson walked over to Oliver, ignoring the nervous feeling washing over him.

Oliver looked up as he felt a presence near him, it was Jackson.

"Um Oliver can we talk?" he asked then his eyes went wide.

"What happened to your face?"

"Fuck off Jackson" Mitchell spat before Oliver could say anything.

"You did this didn't you" Jackson roared, a few people looked over.

"Jackson just go, I'll talk to you later" Oliver hissed.

"Jackson go" Miley said.

Jackson ignored them and instead chose to punch Mitchell.

"Jackson" Miley, Lilly and Oliver shouted in shock.

"Yeah good one, right in the snoozer" David shouted and high fived Jake.

"Not helping" Lilly hissed at her boyfriend.

"What the fuck is wrong with you" Mitchell snapped, Oliver raced over and helped Mitchell up.

"What is wrong with me? You have some nerve asking that, I'm not the one slapping someone I'm supposed to care about" Jackson spat.

"What! I never hit Oliver" Mitchell snapped.

Lilly made a coughing sound, masking 'yeah right'

Mitchell glared at her and turned back to Jackson, ignoring the blood running down his face.

"Unlike you I care for Oliver, you make him think he's worthless. If you have some decency within you, you'll dump Oliver and let him be with someone who actually cares for him" Jackson snapped.

"What like you" Mitchell snapped.

"Well I would treat him better, so I suggest you let him go" Jackson snapped and turned around to storm off.

Mitchell jumped up and walked over and grabbed Jackson by the shirt and pulled him forward.

"That's not going to happen so I suggest you get over Oliver. He's mine, he's pathetically devoted to me so move on" Mitchell spat and shoved Jackson back roughly causing him to stumble.

Jackson regained his footing.

"If he loves you so much why did he fuck me last night" Jackson shouted before he could stop himself.

Mitchell turned around slowly, his eyes aflame.

Oliver clamped a hand to his mouth, his heart stopped in his chest.

What the fuck had Jackson done?

"What did you say?" Mitchell yelled.

Everyone in the room stared at him in shock.

"Um I said why did he play Grand theft Auto after the movies instead of calling you… because you know it's a really couply game with all those prostitutes and um gangs and fast cars. You know seemed weird he would play it with me, I mean I definitely didn't say anything else so turn your hearing aid on" Jackson rambled, his voice speeding up as Mitchell advanced on him.

Mitchell stopped in front of him and grabbed his shirt again.

"First off, it's a one player game and secondly I'll pretend you never said you fucked my boyfriend so if you know what's good with you. You'll stay away from Oliver" Mitchell snapped and shoved Jackson angrily then headed for the doors not before stopping by Oliver who was shaking like a leaf.

Lilly and Miley were holding both his arms in support.

"We need to talk, now" Mitchell spat.

"Wait till you've calmed down" Miley snapped, tightening her grip on her pale-shaking friend.

"Oliver, now" Mitchell roared.

"I'll be fine guys, I'll ring you later" Oliver mumbled and pulled himself from their grip and gasped as Mitchell grabbed his wrist really tightly.

"Oliver" Miley yelled as he was pulled out of the room, the doors slammed shut.

"Jackson why couldn't you have kept your mouth shut" Lilly screamed.

"Lilly" Miley hissed, pointing at Jackson who was crying, still in the same spot.

"Jackson" Miley said.

"I'm so stupid, I have to make sure he's ok" Jackson said and raced off out of the hall.

"Oh boy" Miley muttered.

"Bloody Mitchell, where's a Frisbee when you need one" David muttered.

"I could run him over with my limo" Jake suggested.

"Boys" Miley said, sitting down wearily.

Lilly just nodded, hoping Oliver would be ok.

Hopefully Jackson would be able to make sure nothing happened to Oliver.

Mitchell wouldn't hurt him again would he?

"Please be ok" Lilly whispered.

"We have to go make sure nothing is happening to Oliver" Lilly suddenly shouted and raced off, Miley quickly followed including Jake and David.

They heard a loud shout followed by "Oh Fuck".

"Oliver" Miley gasped and they ran in the direction of the shout which had sounded like Jackson.

They found him holding onto a bleeding mess that was Oliver.

Lilly screamed and clamped a hand to her mouth, David hugged her to him.

Miley burst into tears, Jake wrapped an arm around her.

"Someone call the hospital" Jackson shouted, tears spilling down his checks.

"Where's Mitchell?" Jake demanded.

"He ran off, he was kicking him. Actually kicking him." Jackson sobbed.

Oliver groaned, holding his stomach.

"Oh Oliver" Lilly stammered, bending down to grab his hand while Miley rung the ambulance.

"When I find Mitchell, he's dead" Jake snapped.

David nodded.

Mitchell would be six feet under soon; he wouldn't get away with this.

They all just hoped he hadn't done too much damage to Oliver.

Little did they know how wrong they were.

**T.B.C**

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the cliffy, but it was a good place to end it.**

**I know you're probably worried but don't be the next chapter will be a positive so don't panic about Oliver dying.**

**The words at the end have a hidden meaning; have a guess what I mean in a review.**

**There are clues in the chapter to what the last sentence means, read things that Oliver is thinking towards Mitchell and Jackson for hints.**

**Next chapter will have a few surprises and twists.**

**I'm hoping to have it up in a week or more as I want to get it posted as soon as pos.**

**If anyone is wondering, Miley is having a break from Hannah Montana as most stars get holidays.**

**There will be a Hannah Montana related event next chapter, which is where one of the surprises takes place.**

**Hope enjoyed the update…**

**Thanks to reviewers as follows:**

**Mic, mitchelmuver, Mitsukilovschocolate, sorakari4eva, aretmis enzura, tigerlilly1022, mus4u, puckbox, benjaholic, nevaxwastexkisses, pocky.**

**Thanks everyone for sticking with me, hoping for quicker updates now.**

**Anyway you know the drill guys…**

**Review Review, it makes my day he-he**

**Hope everyone has been enjoying the new Hannah 2 C.D/Meet Miley Cyrus**

**It rocks, Miley's songs are great, and I'm addicted to the song… see you again.**

**(Let me know your faves in your reviews)**

**Till next time,**

**KAT **


	6. Temptation and tears

**Hey everyone, I'm so glad that I have a chance to update quicker now.**

**Pleased with the feedback I've been getting, glad to see you're enjoying it.**

**Thanks for sticking with me too, even when I take ages to update.**

**Well this chapter will be one of my most emotion filled chapters, major dislike for Mitch involved here too, which he deserves.**

**Warning: major swearing and violence ahead…**

**Anyway on with the story….**

**From last time:**

_They found him holding onto a bleeding mess that was Oliver._

_Lilly screamed and clamped a hand to her mouth, David hugged her to him._

_Miley burst into tears, Jake wrapped an arm around her._

"_Someone call the hospital" Jackson shouted, tears spilling down his checks._

"_Where's Mitchell?" Jake demanded._

"_He ran off, he was kicking him. Actually kicking him." Jackson sobbed._

_Oliver groaned, holding his stomach._

"_Oh Oliver" Lilly stammered, bending down to grab his hand while Miley rung the ambulance._

"_When I find Mitchell, he's dead" Jake snapped._

_David nodded._

_Mitchell would be six feet under soon; he wouldn't get away with this._

_They all just hoped he hadn't done too much damage to Oliver._

_Little did they know how wrong they were._

**Now chapter 6……**

Oliver blinked his eyes, trying to adjust them to the light.

He reached up, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake" Lilly's voice floated into his ears.

Oliver removed his hand from his face and took in his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he asked, trying to clear his head.

"You're in the hospital Ollie" Lilly said gently, putting her hand on his arm.

Oliver glanced at her; she was sitting on a chair by his bed.

"Is it just you here?" Oliver asked.

"No, Miles and our boyfriends are here, they just went to get coffee" Lilly answered.

"You've been here since Thursday afternoon; it's now Friday afternoon, about two"

"Oh, so you guys have been here the whole time, you didn't have to do that" Oliver said, shifting slightly in the bed and wincing.

"We didn't, well we stayed here till dinner yesterday, then left and came back after tea. Jackson's the one who has been here the most, he stayed the night and his dad came this morning to drag his butt to school" Lilly answered.

"Oh" Oliver said, not knowing how to react to Jackson being there that long, Jackson shouldn't of wasted time on him.

He decided to focus on something else, suddenly he remember Mitchell.

"What about Mitch?" Oliver asked.

Lilly looked at him like he had three heads.

"Are you kidding" she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Why is it wrong to ask that?' Oliver said, trying to move again, which was hard as

The sheets were tucked quite tight and his body was still sore.

Lilly opened her mouth to say more when the door opening interrupted that.

"I know I'm supposed to wait till you..." Jackson started as he walked in the room, then he noticed Oliver was awake.

"Oliver, you're awake" he stated, grinning.

"Um I'll be right back ok" Lilly said and quickly left.

"Why did she go?" Oliver asked.

Jackson shrugged, his grin was still apparent.

"So um how long you been awake for?" Jackson asked, shuffling a bit on his feet.

"Just a few minutes, you can sit down if you want. You don't have to stand all the way over there" Oliver answered.

Jackson nodded and walked over, sitting on the chair previously occupied by Lilly.

"So um... look we need to talk Oliver" Jackson said, his voice soft.

"Ok what about?' Oliver asked, folding his hands in his lap.

"It's about what happened to you yesterday, the reason your in hospital. It's about Mitchell" Jackson said.

"What about yesterday and Mitchell?" Oliver questioned, staring at Jackson who just stared at him in shock then turned angry.

"Why are you acting so clueless, he fucking did this to you! Yet you're still pretending he's the perfect boyfriend" Jackson hissed, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the

Arm rests.

"What are you talking about, if it weren't for Mitchell I would be worse off then I am" Oliver said, staring at Jackson intently who just gasped.

"It was a guy from my class, he's hated me and Mitchell since we came out, he found us talking by the lockers and attacked me. Mitchell jumped in and saved me then you arrived before I passed out so..." Oliver continued.

"No" Jackson snapped, interrupting Oliver.

"That's a load of shit and you know it. I _saw _him kicking you" Jackson snapped.

He stood up, kicking the chair aside, his face etched in anger.

"Stop doing this, you're lying to cover up his shit and allowing him to push you around. Just fucking stop ok" Jackson shouted.

Oliver looked down at the bed, his face growing hot.

"Why can't you accept that I'm with Mitchell and that maybe I deserve to be punished for cheating and that he is the only one who will ever accept me for the loser I am" Oliver answered, ignoring the tears threatening to fall.

Jackson was affecting him, making him feel that Mitchell was wrong for punishing him when he wasn't.

"There you go with the loser thing again, stop doing that ok. You're not a loser... Wait a minute. You said you deserved to be punished, that means I've been right about him the whole time then, he is beating you up and making it seem like it's your fault. The Fucking bastard" Jackson snapped.

Oliver looked up at Jackson, his heart pounding.

"What are you saying" Oliver said, hoping Jackson wasn't planning anything stupid.

"Oh nothing, just that I'm going to rip Mitchell's heart out. I just can't believe you want to be with him, all he does is make you feel worthless and treat you like his own personal play toy" Jackson snapped, he walked over to Oliver and bent down so he was eyelevel.

"Look Jackson, I appreciate you caring for me and everything but I'm fine and besides I already explained why I'm staying with Mitch. He gets me and well I do deserve the punishments I get, I'm not being a good boyfriend" Oliver answered and looked away, afraid of Jackson's reaction.

Jackson leant over the bed more and gently tilted Oliver's head to face him.

"Don't say that, no one deserves to be treated like shit" Jackson said, his eyes piercing Oliver's.

"You say you're not being a good boyfriend, you're an amazing boyfriend. Putting up with Mitchell even though he treats you like garbage. The fucking cunt is lucky to have you and should be respecting you more, he's the crap boyfriend here. He doesn't deserve you" Jackson said softly, tracing his thumb along Oliver's check.

Oliver breathed in heavily and closed his eyes as tears slowly spilled down his checks.

He lifted his hand up and placed it on top of Jackson's, linking their fingers together.

Jackson breathed in and used his other hand to smooth back Oliver's hair.

"Jackson" Oliver said softly, letting out a sob.

Jackson pulled his hand away from Oliver's face.

Oliver pulled his hand down and opened his eyes.

He blinked and looked up at Jackson who was staring at him, his eyes turning glassy.

"Jackson are you ok?" Oliver asked.

Jackson nodded, looking down and blinking his eyes hoping to get rid of his tears.

"You don't look it" Oliver whispered, sitting up a bit with difficulty.

"Look at me" he said, reaching out to Jackson's arm.

Jackson looked up.

"I'm sorry; I can't just sit by why you get thrown around by Mitchell. What if next time it's worse, you could die" Jackson stammered.

"Don't say that, Mitchell wouldn't do that" Oliver said softly, rubbing his hand up and down Jackson's arm.

"He put you in the fucking hospital didn't he, who knows what he's capable of" Jackson snapped.

Oliver pulled his hand back.

"Stop ok, I'll be fine" Oliver whispered.

"Fuck I can't do this; I can't listen to you pretending everything is ok. It won't be, I just don't see why you can't try us out" Jackson stammered, failing at keeping his tears at bay as they made rivers down his face.

Oliver turned away, facing the wall.

"I already said why" Oliver whispered, ignoring the pain in his heart from Jackson's tears.

He just couldn't inflict his worthlessness on Jackson; he was too good a person for that.

"Fine I'm just going to go, I can't do this anymore" Jackson managed, before he broke out into sobs, he leapt off the seat and took off out the door, colliding into Miley and Lilly.

He muttered a quick apology and took off again.

"Jackson" Lilly called out but he disappeared around the corner.

"What happened?" David wondered as he followed Miley and Lilly into the room, Jake walked in after and shut the door.

"Dunno" Jake mumbled.

Miley looked over at Oliver who was sobbing and facing the wall.

"I'm going to find out" she said, walking over to Oliver and sitting down.

"Ollie?' she said softly, leaning forward and touching his back.

"Miles I don't know what to do, why is everything so fucked up" Oliver managed, his voice filled with pain and remorse.

He let out another sob.

Lilly looked at the ground, finding it hard to look at her broken friend, David hugged her to him.

Jake walked over to Miley and bent down next to the seat.

"Oliver talk to me" Miley said, patting his shoulder gently.

Oliver turned his head and nodded.

Miley moved her hand as he turned around onto his side to face them.

"So what happened?" Lilly asked, looked over at him.

"Well" Oliver started when the door opened and interrupted him.

"Mitch" Oliver exclaimed, smiling slightly.

Miley forced herself not to launch onto the bastard as she turned to look at him.

Lilly was clinging onto David as he steered daggers at Mitchell, who walked over to the bed.

Mitchell smirked at David and turned to face Oliver, smiling.

"How you feeling babe, when I get a chance I'm going to get that bastard for putting you in here" he said, winking at Miley and Jake; who clenched his fists.

"How dare you, it was you that put him here and now you show up to push his self confidence further into the mud" Miley snapped, standing up hurriedly.

Jake pulled her back as she tried to step towards Mitchell; who just laughed.

"What kind of shit are you on" he said and turned to face Oliver; who was giving Miley a worried look.

"Oliver, tell them what happened, the truth ok" Mitchell said slowly.

Oliver glanced at Mitchell who sneered at him; Oliver nodded and looked at the others.

"It was this guy who" Oliver started but was interrupted by Miley, who had wretched herself from Jakes grip and had slapped Mitchell in the face.

"Fucking crazy bitch" Mitchell snapped.

Lilly stormed over and slapped him as well.

"Guys" Oliver gasped, his face going pale.

"What the fuck is wrong with you bitches" Mitchell snapped, holding his check in shock.

"Don't call my girlfriend a bitch, you fucking cunt" David snapped.

"Ditto" Jake said and wrapped an arm around Miley, her face red and her hands balled.

"Don't think I won't fuck you up Mitchell, so I suggest you leave" Lilly spat, her face etched in rage.

David was looking at her in adoration.

"Wow this is my women" he said, Lilly ignored his comment.

"Guys" Oliver said, getting desperate and worried.

"Oliver whatever you've told them you better untell them. Because it's all a fucking lie, I've treated your worthless arse like a prince and this is the thanks I get. I'll let this slide but if your fucking friends lay their hands on me again, you're fucked" Mitchell snapped, the last part said in a soft whisper.

"Later" he said, storming out not before smirking at everyone and flipping David off.

The door slammed after him and Miley collapsed into the chair wearily.

"Fuck he's a joke" Jake muttered, glaring at the door.

"Hey Jake" David questioned, Jake looked at him.

"Can I borrow your limo?"

**O.O 4 J.S**

Jackson had been sitting in his car since he had left the hospital room.

He just couldn't face anyone so he decided to just stay in his car in the hospital parking lot and have a think; even though it was an odd place to do it.

Jackson was listening to a romantic song by Bon Jovi, which was only resulting in making him feel worse when he saw Mitchell leaving the hospital.

Jackson went still, gripping the steering wheel in rage.

He hadn't even seen him go in there, how dare he visit Oliver.

His hands started shaking as he watched Mitchell walking away, no he wasn't going to get away with what he had done.

Jackson slammed his door open and jogged over to Mitchell and spun him around.

"Wha..." Mitchell started to say but Jackson didn't let him finish, he punched him hard in his obnoxious face.

The sound of his fist connecting with Mitchell's jaw was music to Jackson's ears.

"Why the fuck does everyone keep hitting me" Mitchell yelled as he lay on the pavement with blood dripping down his face.

This only made Jackson happier.

Mitchell stood up and clenched his fists angrily.

"You're asking a stupid question, you know why" Jackson snapped, not bothering to ask who else had hit Mitchell.

It didn't matter as long as the bastard had been in pain and receiving a dose of his own medicine.

"No I don't, everyone has fucked up reasons that aren't even true. _I _didn't hit Oliver so stop saying I have" Mitchell hissed and shoved Jackson; who just folded his arms and shock his head.

"Bull shit, stop lying, I can see right through you" Jackson spat, eyeing Mitchell up in a threatening manner.

Mitchell laughed mockingly and stepped forward.

He pulled Jackson by the shirt, catching him off guard.

"Stop, because there's nothing to see" Mitchell hissed dangerously and let go of Jackson.

"Fucking hell, are you fucking insane, do you actually not get that what you're doing is wrong. That you're permanently damaging Oliver from the inside; so soon he will become a shell of his former self" Jackson yelled, his fists balled at his sides and his face red.

"Well that's the idea, smart guy you are. Toddles" Mitchell said causally and waved at Jackson as he walked off.

Jackson stood still in complete shock then he came too and raced after Mitchell, grabbing his arm.

"Don't think I'm going to let you get away with this shit you're doing" Jackson hissed, tightening his grip on Mitchell's arm.

Mitchell wretched his arm free, scowling at Jackson.

"Watch what you're saying _Jacky, _I'll hate for worse things to happen to Oliver because you can't keep your fucking mouth shut" Mitchell snapped.

"You wouldn't" Jackson gasped, backing away a bit in shock.

"Try me and find out" Mitchell said and grinned in a sarcastic way.

"Now stay away from Oliver or you will regret it"

Jackson just shock his head slowly.

"You don't get it do you, I love him that's why I'm doing this if you think I'm going to stand by why you hurt him then you're mistaken" Jackson said, feeling his heart hammering at the thought of Oliver getting worse treatment.

"Fucking get over it, cause Oliver is mine ok. No one else's, mine, so if I was you I would accept that and move on" Mitchell spat and walked up closer to Jackson who backed away more, starting to become afraid.

"Or else" Mitchell finished and shoved Jackson causing him to stumble.

"You're fucked, if you don't leave Oliver soon. I'll fuck you up more then you can comprehend" Jackson burst out, gathering up a surge of courage.

Mitchell laughed sarcastically.

"Please, who are you kidding? Don't even bother ok, leave us alone. I mean it; I would hate to have to do something to your sister to convince you"

Mitchell said with a smirk dancing on his face, hoping to hit a nerve.

Jackson grew enraged.

"If you touch my sister...I… I'll" he started, clenching his fists.

"You'll what" Mitchell said, leaning forward and squaring Jackson up who went pale at this.

"Exactly, you'll do nothing. You see if you don't leave Oliver alone I will resort to drastic measures to ensure you do. I'll do anything for you to be out of the picture so Oliver remains pathetically under my spell. See how that works so we agree right. You'll disappear" Mitchell said slowly and nodded, trying to get Jackson to copy.

Jackson blinked, taking all the information in.

A lie was all that would work to get this bastard off his case.

He couldn't do nothing, there was no way he would allow Oliver to continue being with this fucked up person.

"Yeah um sure, I'll back off" Jackson managed, glad he was a good liar.

"Good, glad we're on the same page here" Mitchell said and winked in a controlling seductive way; he slowly leaned over and gently licked Jackson's ear.

Jackson froze, his hands shaking.

Mitchell pulled back and smiled, running his hand down Jackson's arm.

"Bye handsome" he said and walked off.

Jackson let out the air he hadn't realized he had been holding in and turned around.

He watched Mitchell disappear around the corner, he swore under his breath.

"Fuck" Jackson muttered under his breath over and over as he raced to his car.

He slammed the door after him and started his car, his heart hammering in his chest.

"That fucking maladaptive bastard" he muttered as he drove hurriedly home.

He parked the car and raced inside, slamming the door and collapsing against it.

"Sheesh son what made you in a hurry" Robbie said, looking up from his coffee.

Jackson let out a sob, the whole day's events catching up with him.

He heard the creek of his dad's chair and his footsteps as he walked over.

Jackson looked up when he felt his dad's presence.

"What happened?" Robbie asked, concern mapping his features.

"Everything is so fucked up, excuse the swearing" Jackson muttered, walking over to the couch and collapsing on it.

Robbie followed and sat next to him.

"Tell me what happened" Robbie said, Jackson nodded and decided to tell his dad everything minus all the sexually explicit detail.

He just needed some advice; he was so lost at the moment.

**O.O 4 J.S**

Miley and the others had left Oliver's room a few minutes after Mitchell had.

Oliver wanted some space, Lilly and Miley wanted some air.

"Maybe if we hurry we can get your limo" David joked, to clear the air.

"Don't worry, I'm sure those slaps will last him for now" Lilly muttered.

"Yeah I guess, still but that was cool of you guys. Made me excited to see you all violent like" David said, slinging an arm around Lilly.

"Gross Dave, get your brain out of the gutter" Lilly said, blushing.

Miley giggled and grabbed Jakes hand as they walked.

"You were amazing too Hun" Jake complimented.

Miley grinned and muttered _'boys'_ under her breath.

**Meanwhile….**

Jackson turned to his father, who was silent.

He hadn't said anything since Jackson had told him the whole story, which had been almost two minutes ago.

Jackson tapped his hand on the arm rest impatiently.

"Are you going to say anything?" Jackson asked, nervously.

"Sorry son, just a bit shocking that's all. Are you sure he is hitting him" Robbie answered.

"Well it's obvious and also he's making him so low on himself too. Oliver isn't the same because of that jerk" Jackson explained.

Robbie nodded slowly.

"I had noticed a change in him, he seems so with drawn and doesn't seem to want to make much of an effort with anything plus he's losing weight" Robbie stated.

"You're very observant" Jackson said, a bit surprised that his dad had noticed these changes too.

"Well you can't just sit back, you need to tell his parents" Robbie said.

"Look it isn't that easy, I wanted to tell you in confidence ok. Don't say anything, let me handle it" Jackson snapped, standing up and stretching.

"Well so far that plan isn't working, he just wound up in hospital" Robbie retorted, walking into the kitchen and putting his cup in the dishwasher.

"I didn't think it would get that far ok, I will stop it, I just need to help Oliver realize who Mitchell really is" Jackson said and sat down at the bench.

His dad walked over and stood next to him.

"Ok but you need to do something else soon, what if it gets worse" Robbie stated, heading over to the stairs.

"I won't let that happen, I care about him too much to let him get hurt again" Jackson said.

Robbie nodded and disappeared up stairs.

The front door opened and his sister walked in with Jake.

"Where's the Lilly and David?" Jackson wondered out loud.

"She's with Dave at the beach, they wanted quality time together, ahem" Miley said and giggled.

Jake rolled his eyes and Jackson muttered _'Kinky bitch'_ sarcastically under his breath.

"Hey watch whose friend you're calling kinky" Miley said, hitting her brother upside the head.

Jackson rolled his eyes and walked over to the fridge and got out some juice.

"Jackson can we talk for a minute?" Miley asked, walking over to him.

He shut the fridge and put the juice down.

"Ok out on the veranda then" he said.

Miley nodded and they walked over to the door.

"Well I know when I'm not wanted, I'll just make myself a drink" Jake said sarcastically.

"Sorry babe, I'll only be a minute" Miley said, opening the door and walking outside.

Jake nodded and sat down at the bench.

Jackson shut the door after himself and sat next to Miley on the swinging chair.

"So what's up?" he asked.

Miley ran a hand through her hair and faced her brother.

"It's about Oliver, when you left the room upset, well we went in and he was pretty hysterical. I'm really worried about him; I just wanted to ask you what happened. He didn't get a chance to tell us, Mitchell the bastard interrupted" Miley explained.

"Yes that's him to a T, um a lot of things happened Miles. But overall he doesn't want to leave Mitchell; he won't give us a shot. But I'm not giving up, I will get him to leave that fucker, if not to be with me, just so he can escape" Jackson answered.

Miley nodded, staring down at her feet.

"I'm really scared Jack, I'm worried that it could happen again and this time it could be worse, what if Mitchell takes it too far and kills him. I just can't stand seeing Oliver in this situation, I don't know what to do…I...I'm sorry" Miley stammered, dissolving into tears.

"Don't be Miles, I'm scared too. I told dad what's going on." Jackson said, hugging Miley too him.

Miley pulled back, going white.

"Why" she gasped out.

"He's not going to say anything to Oliver's parents, actually that would be a good thing then Mitchell will be chucked in Juvi" Jackson said.

Miley stared down at her lap, sniffing.

"I'll stop it, Oliver will be ok. I'll make sure of it. Mitchell will be gone soon, he won't keep doing this" Jackson said softly.

Miley nodded, leaning her head on Jackson shoulder.

They both hoped that would happen, they weren't sure how much more of Oliver being hurt they could take.

**O.O 4 J.S**

Oliver was released from hospital by the next morning.

Just in time for school, unfortunately.

Oliver was dropped off by his mother and had agreed to meet his friends at his locker.

They wanted to make sure he was feeling ok, Oliver didn't need them to do that but decided to let them as they were very persuasive.

"Hey Oliver, are you glad to be out of hospital?" Lilly asked, walking over to Oliver as he sorted out his books.

He shut his locker and turned to Lilly, nodding.

"Yeah, definitely. The whole atmosphere is horrible" Oliver joked, putting his folder under his arm.

"Well I've got your back today" Lilly said, imitating a rapper.

Oliver laughed.

"Why, there's no need to worry Lil" Oliver said, heading for homeroom.

"Um Oliver I need to make sure Mitchell stays the fuck away" Lilly snapped, folding her arms.

Oliver stopped, turning to face her.

"Stop being so ridiculous, he's done nothing wrong. I'll see you at homeroom ok" Oliver answered and walked off, leaving a shocked Lilly behind.

Oliver took a seat near the back, not feeling like dealing with his other classmates.

They were sure to ask questions after the scene at lunch the other day.

"Oliver there you are, look we need to talk" Lilly hissed urgently, as she sat next to him.

"Not if you're going to go on about Mitch" Oliver snapped, snapping open his folder.

He pulled out his school diary, as their tutor signed it for attendance.

Lilly eyed him wearily and pulled hers out too, soon David, Jake and Miley arrived.

"Where's the bastard at, there's a limo with his name on it" David said, sliding next to Lilly and glancing at Oliver, who ignored him.

The tutor wandered in and started to walk around to sign diaries.

"So Oliver what was other rubbish has he said to you, has he tried to talk to you more since we left. What does the git have to say for himself since my girl and Jakes laid one on him?" David asked, leaning past Lilly, who threw up her hands in frustration.

Oliver ignored him.

"Dave shut up" Jake hissed, Miley glared at David.

"This isn't going to resolve anything, we need to get Oliver to see without being rude about it" she said, eyeing David.

David sat back and folded his arms crossly with a sour look on his face.

"Fine" he huffed, facing the window.

"Doesn't make any sense if he wants to stay with that jerk"

"Would you stop doing this, I already explained what happened if you can't get it through your fucking head that Mitch hasn't done anything then that's not my problem. Stop trying to pull us apart; it's not going to happen ok. He's the only person who understands" Oliver snapped, standing up furiously and storming past the teacher.

"Master Oaken" she exclaimed in shock, as he strode over to the door and pulled it open.

"Present, oh wait no longer present. Bye" Oliver snapped and slammed the door forcefully after himself.

"Great going David, we have to do this delicately. Going on about Mitchell won't work, we should be talking about how he should be with my brother" Miley hissed, while opening her book to the attendance page.

"well I'm sick of seeing my mate being bashed around, if you guys don't mind then that's you, but I can't just sit back why Mitchell uses Oliver as a kick toy" David snapped, his face going red from frustration.

Lilly looked at him in adoration.

"Aw babe that's so sweet and caring, you should show the side I felt drawn too more often" she cooed.

"Well it's usually reserved for your eyes only" David muttered, getting flustered.

"Oh show your true colors babe, don't mind us" Jake joked.

David leaned over and smacked him in the head.

"Ow" Jake muttered, Miley patted his arm gently and shock her head.

"Well I like when you're like this, you don't always have joke around all the time, there's nothing wrong with being sensitive like Oliver" Lilly said and smiled.

David frowned and flipped his diary open and handed it over to the tutor when she walked over.

She signed their books and walked away.

"I am sensitive, just in small doses" he spat.

"Well, not really but this is a rare occurrence. As I said before why don't you..." Lilly started.

"I'm not fucking Oliver ok, I thought you had gotten over him; obviously I'm wrong" David suddenly interrupted, clenching his fists and ignoring the shocked faces staring at him.

"I tried to pretend you didn't just ask me out as a last resort to get over your gay best friend but obviously you still have feelings for him. I can't keep ignoring this Lilly. You don't know how much it sucks to know I was being used this whole time" David said, his voice going a bit softer this time.

"That's not true" Lilly stammered, tears welling in her eyes.

"Please Lilly, I know the truth. Shame I had to resort to reading your journal yesterday to confirm my suspicions" David muttered and slammed his folder shut as the first period bell rung.

The class stopped staring and quickly raced for the door, to get away from the awkward situation.

Lilly sat staring at David in shock as he stood up and headed for the door.

Jake glanced at her as she started sobbing.

"I'll go have a word with him before class ok" he said and hurried off after David.

Miley bent down in front of Lilly who wiped her face hastily.

"Lil is it true. Are you in love with Oliver and had been even while dating Dave?" Miley asked, putting her hand on Lilly's leg.

Lilly sniffed and grabbed her folder and stood up hastily, Miley did too.

"Why ask when you already know the answer" Lilly whispered and walked off leaving a stunned Miley in her wake.

**O.O 4 J.S**

Oliver left his first class; double math's in a bad mood, the whole time everyone had constantly whispered and muttered things about him.

To top it all off, Mitchell hadn't showed up.

What had Oliver done now, he thought he had made things ok between them by accepting his punishment and not blabbing what was really going on.

Even though part of him wanted to tell someone, the punishments were getting worse and it was starting to worry him.

But in the end he deserved them; after all he had cheated on Mitchell twice.

Most boyfriends would have left, but Mitchell remained there.

He was lucky for the chances, most wouldn't get that.

"Hopefully Mitch is ok" Oliver muttered, walking over to his locker and putting his books away.

"Hey babe, sorry I wasn't in the math's classes, I overslept. How you doing?" Mitchell said suddenly from behind Oliver.

Oliver slammed his locker and turned to face Mitchell with a grin on his face.

"Hey, I'm fine; just glad to be out of the hospital and too see you" Oliver answered.

Mitchell nodded and smiled.

"Well let's go get something to eat then" he said.

Oliver nodded and they laced hands, heading for the cafeteria.

Oliver spied David leaving the boys bathroom with red eyes and walking over to his locker.

"Hey can I meet you in the cafeteria, just going to talk to Dave" Oliver said.

"Not about us right, because you know what will happen if you say anything" Mitchell hissed dangerously and squeezed Oliver's hand hard.

Oliver shock his head no and pulled his hand away.

"Just about class ok, see you soon" Oliver said quickly.

Mitchell nodded, still looking suspicious but said nothing and turned around and headed to get something to eat.

Oliver walked over to David as he rummaged through his locker.

"Dave?" Oliver said, David jumped and slammed his locker.

He turned around and looked at Oliver in a serious way.

Oliver raised his eyes curiously.

"Did you know about Lilly" David asked.

"Um what about her?" Oliver asked, feeling confused.

"That's she's in love with you" David said and went to leave but Oliver grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me" David hissed, trying to tug his arm free.

"Hey you can't say that and not explain what the heck is going on" Oliver hissed, pulling his hand away when he was sure David wouldn't leave.

David ran a hand through his hair and leant against his locker, his face crestfallen.

"I've sort of had an idea of it since we first met, when she introduced me to you and the way she was around you and when she talked about you. I always felt like I was just there for convenience and basically to get over you. Just yesterday we were at the beach and I found her journal in her bag and well I read it and she said that she was in love with you and had been since Miley arrived, that it's gotten more intense. It then said how I arrived here and she saw the opportunity to get over you because you were gay and wouldn't be interested so she dated me hoping to lose her feelings.

Hasn't happened apparently, the last entry said I'm too goofy and she still loves you because you're sensitive etc. That's when I knew that well I have to leave her, its been a lie and I cant stay in the hopes she will eventually change her mind, I just cant" David explained and closed his eyes, to stop himself from crying.

"So that's it pretty much" he finished.

"Fuck I never knew Dave. I swear, I never intended for her to feel like this, I've always just felt like she was a sister that's all. I never knew it was so much more for her. I'm sorry" Oliver stated, wringing his hands together.

"See that's what she likes, when you're so caring and sweet. If only I was like this then she would like me"

David said, slamming his fist into his locker.

"Fuck why did I not leave in the beginning when I had my doubts, no I had to keep being with her till I was in too deep now I'm love with her and look where its got me" he continued, then turned to Oliver who was staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry; it's not your fault. It's just I really didn't want this to be true, now I'm just wondering whether I can bring myself to leave her" David said, running a hand through his hair again.

Oliver looked up and shock his head to clear it.

"I don't know. I'm sorry that this happened but maybe you should try and talk to Lilly about it. I'll only make it worse" Oliver muttered then hurried off.

"Damn it" David snapped, slamming his hand into his locker.

**O.O 4 J.S**

Oliver walked into the cafeteria and scanned the room for Lilly, deciding he might need to talk to her after all.

He found her casually picking at her salad; Miley was next to her currently kissing Jake.

Oliver walked over but was stopped halfway by Mitchell, who had a tray of food.

"Hey there you are, let's sit alone today babe for privacy" he said and smiled.

"Um have to talk to Lilly, be back in a minute" Oliver muttered and raced over to Lilly, without waiting for Mitchell's answer.

Mitchell scowled, Oliver would pay for that.

He decided to follow and see what was so urgent that caused Oliver to ditch him.

Oliver pulled a chair out and sat next to Lilly; she glanced up and suddenly blushed red.

"I have something to do" she muttered and quickly raced off.

"Lilly" Oliver shouted, as she disappeared out of the room.

"Fucking hell" he swore, slamming his hand on the table and bringing Miley and Jake out of make out land.

"Hey dude, what's up" Jake said casually.

"Did you know Lilly was in love with me?" Oliver asked, getting flustered.

Miley glanced at Jake who raised his eyebrows.

"Just don't worry about it, David told me everything" Oliver muttered.

"I need to talk to her"

"Maybe you should leave it; they need to work this out" Miley said.

Jake nodded in agreement then he scowled when he noticed someone over Oliver's shoulder.

That someone being Mitchell sat down.

"Hey babe, did you sort out the problem?" he asked, ignoring the icy glares sent in his direction by Miley and Jake.

"No not yet, I have to go ok. See you in English" Oliver said hurriedly.

Mitchell squeezed his juice box causing it to burst.

Jake scowled at him, Miley ignored that.

"Oliver don't you want anything to eat, you can talk to Lilly later" Miley hissed urgently.

"No I need to sort it out now and besides I'm not hungry. See you later ok" Oliver replied.

Miley nodded and Jake nodded too, while dabbing himself with a napkin.

"Well it's probably a good thing babe, you're getting a bit too chubby around the waist and I don't like that" Mitchell said slowly, Jake dropped the napkin.

His face looked shocked; Miley looked at Mitchell with daggers.

Oliver glanced at his waist and then at Mitchell who had turned to face him.

"Yeah um right, bye" Oliver muttered and raced off.

Miley stood up with a scowl, Jake followed suit.

"Hey you know what you are" Miley snapped at Mitchell who was biting into an apple satisfactorily.

"What toots?" he asked, smirking, his mouth still full.

Miley scowled and grabbed her half finished milkshake and tipped it onto Mitchell's head; he dropped his apple in shock.

"A fucking jerk whose now a fucking jerk with a milkshake all over him and a pain in his dick" Miley spat, a few people glanced over in interest.

Jake grinned.

"What?" Mitchell snapped, standing up and then gasping when Miley suddenly kicked him in his balls.

"See, ironic huh, toddles" Miley said, patting his back and walking off.

Jake grinned and slapped Mitchell on the back, as he was holding his dick in pain.

"Yeah, later jerk" Jake said and quickly grabbed Mitchell's chocolate bar and raced off after Miley.

**O.O 4 J.S**

Oliver hurried through the halls looking for Lilly, he wasn't looking where he was going and ended up bumping into too someone causing them to fall over.

Oliver sat up in a daze, glancing over and noticing it was Jackson.

"Hey um you seen Lilly" Oliver asked, not knowing how to talk to Jackson, since the last time he had seen him hadn't ended particularly well.

"No, um I was in the library" Jackson said, standing up.

Oliver stood up too and nodded, glancing around just incase he could see her.

"Why weren't you having lunch?" Oliver asked.

Jackson shock his head and started to walk off.

Oliver quickly hurried after him and turned him around, holding his arm.

"Don't Oliver; you've made your feelings perfectly clear. I can't look at you at the moment, I can't talk to you" Jackson hissed, pulling his arm free.

"Then listen" Oliver said softly.

Jackson glanced up.

"I don't deserve the way you feel about me, but I do want us to be friends, I can't not have you in my life but I can't be with you. I just can't inflict my worthlessness on you"

Oliver explained, glancing away.

Jackson grabbed Oliver's hand gently causing Oliver to face him again.

"I don't think you're worthless" Jackson said, tracing his thumb over Oliver's who breathed in heavily, tears welling in his eyes.

"I love you so much, so much more then Mitchell. Why can't you see that" Jackson stammered, grabbing Oliver's other hand and squeezing them both gently then he let go.

"But I can't keep pressuring you and I can't keep waiting. Eventually I have to move on but I won't let you keep being hurt by Mitchell. You don't have to be with me if you don't want, just dump Mitchell so you can stop getting hurt" Jackson said, watching Oliver carefully.

Oliver closed his eyes, his hands shaking.

"I can't, no one else will want me, and he's the only one" Oliver stammered.

"The only one who wants me for all I am"

"I want you, fuck ups and all" Jackson stammered.

"I want you; I want you inside and out Oliver, no matter what. Scars and all, the real you"

Jackson finished, reaching up and stroking Oliver's face where his tears fell.

Oliver lifted his hand up and put it over Jackson's and clutched it, tears spilling rapidly.

"I don't care if you're upset or happy, angry or scared. No matter what I'll always be there" Jackson continued on, moving closer and putting his other hand on Oliver's arm.

"I want you too, but I'm afraid" Oliver managed, sobbing slightly.

"Don't be, I can help you get away from Mitchell. I promise, let me help you" Jackson said softly.

He pulled his hand down to Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver opened his eyes and put both his hands on Jackson's arms; he leaned forward and softly kissed Jackson on the lips.

Jackson kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Oliver's shoulders.

Deep inside he knew that Oliver would run away again, but Jackson would still keep fighting until he convinced Oliver he wasn't worthless.

Oliver pulled Jackson up against him, craving the warmth and closeness only Jackson could provide.

Suddenly the realization of what he was doing overcame him and he pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Oliver" Jackson managed, breathing heavily also.

The kiss had been intense.

"I'm sorry Jackson; I can't keep doing this to you. Please just forget about me" Oliver said, bowing his head.

"I can't Oliver, why are you fighting this when you want me too. You know I'll treat you better, why stay with Mitchell when he doesn't respect you" Jackson said, stepping forward.

Oliver looked up, backing away, Jackson reached out desperately.

"I've already said why, he gets me. I can't be with you because you deserve better.

Mitchell treats me the way that I deserve, I'm nothing without him. I have to go find Lilly. Sorry" Oliver stammered and hurried off.

Jackson dropped his hand in defeat.

He would keep trying, Oliver was not useless and Jackson would make him see that no matter how long it took.

He just loved him that much.

Jackson walked off to his next class, not noticing the very angry Mitchell hiding around the corner.

With only one thing on his mind; Revenge and that came in the shape of Jackson's sister.

Mitchell smirked evilly; Jackson would regret trying to come between him and Oliver.

**J.S 4 O.O**

Oliver found Lily just before the bell rung, she was waiting outside English.

"Lilly can we talk quickly" Oliver asked.

Lilly looked around and saw Miley and Jake walking over.

"Um over here" she said softly, pointing to unused math's room.

They walked in and shut the door.

Oliver sat next to her on the seat.

Lilly played with the bracelet on her wrist, the one that she never took off.

It was one Oliver had given her when they had been friends for awhile at preschool.

It had been their six months friendship anniversary and he had given her a friendship bracelet and he had kept one to show they would be friends forever.

"You know what I meant when I gave you that" Oliver said softly.

Lilly glanced up, staring at him.

"It was to symbolize that we would be best friends forever, what changed to make you think differently" Oliver said.

"We changed Oliver and I don't know it just happened ok, we grew up and besides you gave this to me when we were only five, the age of boys having cooties" Lilly said, glancing at the bracelet again.

"Well I didn't, right" Oliver joked, bumping her shoulder.

Lilly shock her head softly and looked at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oliver I've been in love with you since probably when Miley arrived, little things triggered feelings within me and I couldn't stop them. They overtook me and before I knew it I had fallen I love. Then you said you were gay and my world shattered, so once David was on the scene I just knew I had to get over you. I know it was wrong and he'll never forgive me but I just couldn't keep being in love with someone attracted to the opposite sex" Lilly managed, tears trailing down her face.

"I'm sorry if I ever did anything to make you feel our friendship was ever going to be taken further, I never intended to make you feel this way" Oliver said softly, avoiding looking at her.

"You didn't do anything; it's just you as a person. I just grew to love you Oliver." Lilly stammered.

"Just like I'll grow to unlove you, I need to have time away from you to do this"

Oliver turned around quickly in shock.

"What?" he managed his eyes wide.

"We have to have space Oliver, I can't handle the way I feel when I'm constantly around you" Lilly stammered, glancing at her hands.

"So we're just not going to see each other anymore, you're casting me aside" Oliver snapped.

"It won't do anything Lilly; it'll just make the situation more fucked"

"I knew you wouldn't understand, but it's for the best" Lilly answered, getting up and heading for the door.

"What about Miley and Jake, you're going to have them stuck in the middle. You're being fucking selfish Lilly" Oliver snapped.

"I didn't make you fall in love with me"

Lilly shock her head as she looked at him.

"I'm wondering why I ever did" she said softly and left the room.

"Bitch" Oliver yelled after her and slammed the desk with his fist angrily.

Lilly strode over to Miley, sobbing loudly.

Miley hugged her close, patting her head and looking at Jake in confusion.

"What's wrong?" David asked, walking over.

Oliver stormed over and walked up to Miley.

"Miles, I'll have Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays. Selfish cow will have the rest, so I'll see you tomorrow ok" Oliver snapped.

Lilly pulled away from Miley; who resembled a goldfish.

"You're being pathetic" she snapped, folding her arms protectively across her chest.

"I'm not the one trying to cast their best friend aside when they've done nothing wrong, look I can't help that you fell in love with me but ignoring me won't make a damn difference. Who knows how long it could take to get over how you feel, months; years and I can't wait that long" Oliver snapped.

Miley put an arm on Lilly's shoulder, as she balled her fists at her sides.

David glanced at Jake in worry.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make me forget my love for you" she said softly.

"Fine then you can forget our friendship, I don't wait for anyone" Oliver snapped.

Lilly sobbed loudly.

"Oliver that's enough" Miley hissed.

"What she's asking me to wait for her why she tries to force herself to get over me, its almost as fucked as using David and that was pretty fucked" Oliver spat.

Lilly looked up at him angrily.

David stepped forward caustically.

"Look we can sort this out guys" he said, Jake nodded.

Miley rubbed Lilly's arm to try and calm her down, Lilly stepped forward ignoring her.

"You sound like Mitchell. You two are perfect for each other, both arrogant and not willing to listen, you don't give a fuck about me so don't bother running to me when he keeps fucking you over" Lilly snapped.

Oliver stepped back as if he had been stung.

"I shouldn't expect anything from you should I, all I wanted was my best friend that I once knew, where is she" Oliver said softly.

Lilly went pale and shaken.

"She's in here somewhere Oliver" she said, pointing to her heart

"I just need to find her again"

"When you do, give me a call. I just want this to all blow over Lilly because I just can't give you what you want ok" Oliver said.

Lilly nodded.

"I just need to get my head around this, maybe a few days and I can talk to you again. At the moment I just need time to myself" Lilly said, Oliver nodded.

"A few days won't hurt" he muttered.

The teacher walked over interrupting anything else.

"Hurry, into class" she snapped, Oliver glanced at Lilly sadly and then walked in.

Mitchell wandered in wearing a black too sizes too big tee-shirt from the lost and found bin and his jeans.

He scowled at Miley, who was stifling giggles under her breath.

"Nice top mate" David joked, he was sitting by Lilly even though he was mad, part of him wanted to pretend the whole mess hadn't happened.

Oliver smiled softly at Mitchell, who sneered at him and sat down.

Oliver was confused but decided to ask later as the teacher was talking.

"We're skipping next period; you have some punishments to accept" Mitchell muttered out the corner of his mouth while he wrote down what was on the board.

Oliver just nodded, deciding to not argue or it would be worse.

He just wasn't sure what he had done now.

**O.O 4 J.S**

Mitchell grinned as he left the boys bathroom with Oliver, who was trying not to wince as he walked.

They had left English and Mitchell had dragged Oliver to the boy's bathroom and had kicked him in the stomach over and over, then assaulted him afterwards.

That was for ignoring him and cheating again.

Mitchell also had plans for Jackson's sister too, to get back at him for ignoring his requests.

He had told Jackson the punishment for chasing Oliver, it was his own fault.

"Well babe, you know I hate doing that, but you left me no choice. Next time don't ignore me and kiss people behind my back" Mitchell said, grinning at the shock on Oliver's face.

"You have something to say" Mitchell said, smirking as they stopped by Oliver's locker.

Oliver pulled his hand back and shock his head.

"No nothing" he said softly.

"Good, well I have some errands to run so I'll see you after lunch ok" Mitchell said

Oliver nodded and opened his locker to put his books away.

Mitchell walked off with a big grin; he had total control and it was just how he liked it.

He spotted Miley by her locker and walked over to her.

She turned around and scowled when she saw him.

"Hey babe, we need to talk outside, something urgent to tell you" Mitchell said, smiling in a fake pleasant way.

Miley slammed her locker and walked away, acting as if she hadn't heard him.

Mitchell scowled and muttered 'dumb bitch'under his breath.

He stormed over and grabbed her arm hard, digging his nails in.

Miley glanced at him, wincing slightly.

"Let go, you're hurting me" she stammered.

"It wasn't a request, it was an order" Mitchell said dangerously.

Miley gasped as he tugged her roughly outside and pulled her around the corner in an alley and slammed her into the wall.

He held her there by the shoulders.

"You see your brother should have listened when I told him to stay away from Oliver, now you are going to pay for his mistake" Mitchell spat, digging his nails into her shoulders.

"Don't" Miley stammered, shaking.

"Don't what, do this" Mitchell snapped and lifted his knee up; kneeing her in the stomach.

Miley gasped in shock and slumped forward, he let go of her and she fell onto her knees.

Mitchell bent down next to her and lifted her face up, she gasped slightly.

Tears starting to make tracks down her face.

"That's for the slap and your brother's mistake, this is for the drink and dick incident" he snapped and stood up kicking her in her side.

Miley gasped, tears pouring faster.

"Now are we clear. Tell your brother to stay away or there's more surprises and you will hate these surprises" Mitchell said with a smirk.

Miley flinched as her lifted her up against the wall.

"Tell anyone and I will come find you and rape you senseless you little bitch" Mitchell snapped and grabbed both her shoulders then kissed her hard, drawing blood.

He pulled back grinning manically.

Miley broke out into sobs, sliding down the wall and grabbing her knees.

She pulled them up against her chest and she pressed her face onto her legs, rocking back and forth.

"Bye babe, remember silence is golden" Mitchell hissed and stormed off.

Miley looked up, her whole body shaking and tried to stand while holding onto the wall.

Her stomach stung and her side felt bruised.

She felt bile rise within her and she turned around, throwing up against the wall.

Miley didn't know what she was going to do; she was scared for her life now.

It wasn't just Oliver getting hurt now, it was her.

How far was Mitchell willing to go to keep controlling Oliver, how many people would he attack just to keep him under his spell?

She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, all she knew was that if she didn't do something soon it could be too late.

**TBC………….**

**A/N**

**Wow, man I have major hand cramp from that.**

**Eighteen pages and a whole lot of drama; told you it would be emotional.**

**Sorry about all the crying but yeah as I said, a lot of drama.**

**I almost hated myself for the last bit, poor Miley… Mitchell is going to get major trouble from Jackson when he finds out, just you wait.**

**Anyway what did ya think, I'm proud of this chapter.**

**My most passionate and scariest to date.**

**Mitchell is getting worse and worse, tell me what you would do to him if you had the option of giving him a taste of his own medicine…**

**Be creative, he's a big jerk after all haha.**

**Yeah.**

**Anyway sorry about my Occ'ness of Lilly, but after watching 'Everybody was best friends fighting', have sort of lost interest in her character.**

**But I'm sure future eps will change my mind (definitely see no Loliver happening now)**

**Well I hope future eps will, cause she was one of my fave characters but Oliver and Jackson are my over all faves and you all should know that haha.**

**Also my apologies about not including Hannah Montana stuff, I will definitely put that in next chapter, this chapter had too much happening already and couldn't put more in otherwise next chapter wouldn't be interesting if you get my drift.**

**Cough**

**Reviewers thanks:**

**Teardropofhope, mic, Satsukiuchihia, Mus4u, PuckRox, Forgotten Fairytale (FF...Thanks for those suggestions. I may use them sometime), Inyuashalover123, iluvdisneychannel, Synthetic pilot, Poacky, kag-kitsune.**

**Well you guys all know the drill.**

**Review and let me know what you thought, liked and disliked… In a nice way.**

**Well cheers all and till next time…**

**KAT**


	7. Cant keep pretending

**Hey guys, sorry again for the lengthy update.**

**It may seem like I've ran out of excuses but this time I have a general reason for taking ages…I moved to a new town and started a new job.**

**The other day I finally saw an episode I missed from season one (I know I'm slack ha-ha). It was smells like Teen sellout (remade from song smells like teen spirit from Nirvana, a very talented band) this episode included a few things that I may use to help in the story; I pointed this out so when you read it you may recognize where I got the ideas.**

**(Also the ep included some awesome Joliver stuff he he yep)**

**The ones I've noticed and may use are- Lilly laughs when she's nervous or lying, Oliver hiccups when he's nervous or lying and Miley hates the smell of raspberries.**

**So you may notice those mannerisms somewhere in the story.**

**Also I will try to add less crying in this chapter as a few people mentioned they were upset a lot, given the circumstances they have a right to be sad.**

**Well I'll try and add less crying but no promises…it's a drama and yeah!**

**Warning: Rape, sex scenes and abuse ahead.**

**That being said…on with the story…**

**From last time….**

_He pulled back grinning manically._

_Miley broke out into sobs, sliding down the wall and grabbing her knees._

_She pulled them up against her chest and she pressed her face onto her legs, rocking back and forth._

"_Bye babe, remember silence is golden" Mitchell hissed and stormed off._

_Miley looked up, her whole body shaking and tried to stand while holding onto the wall._

_Her stomach stung and her side felt bruised._

_She felt bile rise within her and she turned around, throwing up against the wall._

_Miley didn't know what she was going to do; she was scared for her life now._

_It wasn't just Oliver getting hurt now, it was her._

_How far was Mitchell willing to go to keep controlling Oliver, how many people would he attack just to keep him under his spell?_

_She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, all she knew was that if she didn't do something soon it could be too late._

**Now chapter 7……….**

Miley walked over to her locker, with her head down.

She didn't want to bump into Mitchell; she was scared of anything else he could have up his sleeve.

Was this how she would spend her time now?

Looking over her shoulder all the time just incase Mitchell would attack her.

This wasn't how she wanted to live her life but if she wanted to live then maybe she should be careful.

"Oh why did you pick such a deranged person Oliver" Miley muttered, once she reached her locker.

"What's Oliver done?" Jake announced out of nowhere causing Miley to scream in shock, she was definitely on edge after what Mitchell had done.

Before she knew it she was pressing her face against her locker and crying softly.

"Miles, babe what's wrong?" Jakes asked, his voice filled with surprise.

"I'm sorry, I need to be alone" Miley managed through her tears and before Jake could reply, she raced off to the girl's bathroom.

Jake swore under his breath and punched the locker, he would find out who had made his girlfriend upset and they would pay.

**O.O 4 J.S**

Oliver glanced around the science room in confusion, where were Miley, Jake and Mitch?

They were never late for class.

He looked up as the door slammed open and a sour Jake walked in.

"Mr. Ryan where have you been? Class started five minutes ago, it isn't one rule for you and another for everyone else. I don't care if you're famous" Mrs. Kunkle snapped.

Jake just stood there and made a sound of disgust then stormed over to his seat.

"Ok role call" Mrs. Kunkle said, ignoring his attitude.

"Well everyone seems" she started but was interrupted by Mitchell strutting into the room like he was a prince.

"Well well, what do we have here, another late student" Mrs. Kunkle said, folding her arms across her chest.

"And where is Stewart"

"Who knows, at home. I'm not her babysitter" Mitchell said sarcastically, he walked over to Oliver but not before winking at Jake who looked confused.

"Well this isn't good enough, class started five minutes ago" Mrs. Kunkle snapped and walked over to her desk to mark the roll call.

The door flew open and Miley raced in.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to go to the bathroom" Miley lied, feeling Mitchell's eyes boring into her.

"Excuses Stewart, you're worse then your brother. Sit down and if any of you are late again you will have detention. Let this be your first warning" Mrs., Kunkle spat and turned to the board.

Mitchell rolled his eyes and turned to Oliver who was copying what was on the board.

"Oliver?" Mitchell hissed, elbowing Oliver; who looked at him.

"What?" Oliver whispered back.

"Stop talking, Oaken and Smith" Mrs. Kunkle snapped from the front, without even turning around.

"Wow how does she do that" Oliver exclaimed out loud.

"Oaken, you're talking" Mrs. Kunkle snapped, turning around and folding her arms.

"Sorry" Oliver said.

Mrs. Kunkle sighed and faced the board again.

"Idiot" Mitchell hissed, glaring at Oliver then turning back to his work.

Oliver just shock his head and turned back to his work.

Class went by quite fast and before they all knew it, the bell rung for home time.

"Oliver can I talk to you?" Lilly asked, catching up with him as he walked to his locker.

Oliver nodded, stopping by his locker and leaning against it.

He noticed Mitchell standing by his locker and giving him a long look.

Oliver looked away.

"Um what's up?" he asked Lilly.

"Hey Lilly, you walking home?" David asked, walking over before Lilly could say anything.

"Yes Dave, wait for me by your locker. I need to talk to Oliver ok" Lilly answered.

David just nodded and walked off.

"Wow you trained him, good for you" Oliver said sarcastically and opened his locker, putting his books away.

"I see Mitchell's sarcasm rubbed off onto you" Lilly muttered under her breath.

Oliver ignored that and slammed his locker shut, he turned to face her.

"Well what do you want Lil, I thought you had decided this morning you didn't want to hang out with me for awhile so you could get over your love for me blah blah etc" Oliver snapped.

Lilly glared at him and folded her arms protectively across her chest.

"I've changed my mind" she whispered, staring at the ground.

"Wow how convenient" Oliver snapped, storming off.

Lilly hurried after him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to a stop.

"Oliver please, just listen" she asked, tightening her grip on his arm in desperation.

Oliver yanked his arm free and scowled.

Lilly looked at the floor, her face crestfallen.

Oliver felt guilty and his face softened.

"Lil, look at me" he said softly.

Lilly looked up at him, he smiled at her and she slowly smiled back.

"So can you just pretend I never told you I didn't want to spend time with you for awhile, I want things to go back to normal! Like the good old days, you know" Lilly explained.

Oliver nodded slowly.

"Yeah I guess I can do that, although we are growing up and nothing will ever be as simple like the good old days as you put it" Oliver answered.

Lilly nodded, feeling a bit put out by that statement but not breaching the fact.

Oliver smiled and gently grabbed Lilly's hand and squeezing it.

"How about I walk home with you guys, we usually do that" he said, Lilly nodded and squeezed his hand back then let go.

David slowly walked over cautiously and when seeing everyone was happy, went right over.

"Hey we going?" he asked, "Jake txted asking where we were"

Lilly just giggled and walked on ahead.

David went to follow but Oliver grabbed his arm, David stopped and turned to Oliver, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Are we cool?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah of course, you didn't do anything" David answered; Oliver let go of his arm and smiled then frowned as if remembering something.

"But what about you and Lilly?" he asked.

"That's complicated man but I'll tell us this, I'm giving it another shot because she is starting to like me by the sounds of things and try as I might I just can't let her go. I just love her that much and besides she's keen to stay with me so its all good" David answered.

"Well as long as it works for ya ok, she's my mate and I don't want to see her hurt and the same goes for you" Oliver said.

David smiled and shock his head.

"You old sap" he joked and ruffled Oliver's hair causing him to blushed.

"Don't mess the do mate" he joked and they both laughed.

"Oliver for fucks sake, what is taking you so long" Mitchell snapped, storming over and grabbed Oliver's wrist roughly.

"Um I'll just be outside with the others, meet you out there" David said and raced off to escape Mitchell's wrath.

Oliver watched him run then glanced at Mitchell who was scowling.

He tightened his grip on Oliver wrist.

"Ow! What's wrong?" Oliver asked, grimacing.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is you ignoring me and making me wait, I hate waiting Oliver. Don't ever fucking do that again. You should have learnt by now" Mitchell snapped and let go of Oliver's wrist roughly and pushed him hard causing him to fall into the lockers with a bang.

Oliver winced as he hit the locker and slid to the floor.

"Pull yourself together" Mitchell spat and stormed off.

Oliver sighed, standing up on shaking legs.

"Fuck" he whispered, slamming his fist into the locker and ignoring the pain shooting through it.

Why did he always have to make Mitchell angry, he was just lucky to have a understanding guy in his life.

All he had to do was not make him angry and he couldn't even do that.

"Pathetic Oliver, you're fucking stupid" Oliver spat, staring at the lockers with hollow eyes.

Mitchell didn't punish him, maybe he should do that.

"I made him mad; I should punish myself for not listening. When will I learn? It's the only way till I get the message" Oliver whispered, eyes hollow and far away.

He slowly walked over to the window and stared out, he noticed Mitchell standing by the others with a bored look on his face.

He glanced down at his watch and scowled.

Oliver turned away and closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

He needed to do it; Mitchell said it was for his own good and right now he was still making Mitchell mad, he needed to punish himself or he wouldn't learn.

Oliver reached up to his face and drew his hand back then slapped it against his check with brutal force much like that of Mitchell.

"This is for you babe" he stammered, ignoring the searing pain his check.

"It's what I deserve" he whispered, turning to face the lockers and stepping back to make room.

Then he picked up speed and bashed his shoulder into the locker.

"All for you" he stammered, stepping back and racing against the locker; bashing his shoulder against it again.

He fell to the floor, his shoulder in pain.

"What the fuck" Jackson exclaimed.

Oliver glanced up slowly at him, his eyes hollow and expressionless.

"Hey" he said and stood up.

"What the heck are you doing to yourself, is this that cunts idea" Jackson demanded, storming over and grabbing Oliver's hand roughly.

"I have to go, he's waiting for me" Oliver responded, yanking his hand free and hurrying outside.

Jackson shock his head and walked out to his car, ignoring Mitchell's stares.

He would stop this bastard if it was the last thing he did.

"Oliver what took you so long?" Miley asked once Oliver reached them.

"Um couldn't find my cellphone" Oliver lied.

Mitchell just smirked, he then noticed the mark on Oliver's face and his smirk broadened.

"I'm training the dumb fuck well" he thought.

"Well we've been waiting for you Oliver, fuck you're slower then an old women" Mitchell snapped and yanked Oliver to him by the hand.

"Fuck up shithead" David snapped.

Mitchell rolled his eyes and walked on ahead, dragging Oliver along beside him by the hand.

Lilly just sighed linking hands with David and they followed behind.

Miley grabbed Jakes and followed the others.

Oliver stopped when he reached Mitchell's house, the first stop before the others.

"Call you later" Oliver said.

"You better" Mitchell said then grabbed Oliver and kissed him.

He then pulled back and winked at the others and headed over to his door.

"Bye" Oliver yelled after him.

Mitchell nodded and slammed his door after him.

"Glad that jerks gone" David snapped sourly, folding his arms across his chest.

Oliver just made a scoffing noise and walked on ahead, the others following.

Suddenly he stopped, causing Lilly to bump into him.

"Hey, why did you stop" she exclaimed in confusion

"Because enough is enough ok" Oliver snapped, turning to face the others.

"Ok I'm confused" Miley said, Jake shrugged.

"I'm sick of you bad mouthing Mitchell" Oliver snapped, shaking his head angrily.

"Um we do because he's an arsehole" David said slowly as if talking to a preschooler.

"Shut up ok" Oliver snapped.

"Oliver" Lilly and Miley said at the same time.

"No I've had it, Mitchell is a great boyfriend ok" Oliver snapped

"And I wont listen to you say shit about him anymore, I'm the one that's the bad boyfriend, so just stop saying stuff to him"

"You're fucking crazy, the guy hits you" Jake said.

"Because I deserve it that's why" Oliver shouted.

"Look I've made up my mind, leave him alone"

"Fine then, just don't come crying to us if he beats you to a pulp" David shot back.

"I wont" Oliver snapped and made a sound of disgust then stormed off, Miley glared at David and hurried after Oliver.

She caught up to him and grabbed his arm, turning him to face her.

"Oliver, you have to listen to us. Mitchell isn't a good boyfriend, what he's doing is sick and fucked up. He's controlling you into thinking that he's perfect. That's what makes him more of a bastard then anything else" Miley stammered, her hands shaking from anger.

"You're wrong" Oliver hissed, pulling his arm free.

The others walked over slowly; Jake grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

Miley pulled it free and grabbed Oliver towards her.

"Fine you leave me no choice, fuck Mitchell's lies and deceit and control. I can't keep this to myself any more. The bastard attacked me today because Jackson kissed you. If you like Mitchell so much why are you screwing around with my brother? Sort your shit out" Miley shouted, her body shaking from anger.

Jake grabbed Miley's hand again and pulled her back from Oliver who was red in the face.

"Miley?" Jake questioned, David and Lilly were pale.

Oliver made a sound of disgust, his face contorted in rage.

"You fucking bitch, its not enough that you have to say stuff about Mitchell and our relationship but then you fucking accuse him of hurting you. I can't believe you fucking hate him this much that you have to lie, can't you see me happy. It's always about you isn't it, Hannah Fucking Montana. Well I'm sick of your shit, you can go to hell; all of you" Oliver yelled, he didn't even wait for a response before he raced off.

Miley gasped, clamping a hand to her mouth.

"Oh no, we're lost him completely" Lilly whispered.

"What has Mitchell done to him" Miley whispered, her body shaking.

"Mitchell attacked you?" Jake suddenly asked.

David raised his eyebrows in question; Lilly glanced at Miley in worry.

"I have to go; I'll call you later, bye babe, Lilly David…" Miley stammered and raced off.

"Fuck" Jake snapped.

Lilly watched Miley disappear around the corner.

"We have to do something and soon, this is getting out of control." David muttered.

Lilly nodded, she was at a loss for words.

**O.O 4 J.S**

Robbie glanced up from the paper he was reading as the front door flew open and Miley hurried in

She slammed the door behind her and leant against it and closed her eyes, her body shaking and her breathing haggard.

"Bud, you alright?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Miley nodded, not quite ready to tell her protective father about Oliver and Mitchell yet.

The whole thing was just so surreal.

"Ok well remember you have a Hannah press conference tonight, to discuss the new CD you're recording soon" Her dad continued, glancing down at the paper.

Miley slowly nodded even though her dad couldn't see.

She had forgot about that, the break hadn't even lasted that long.

With all that was happening lately, she didn't know if she could handle Hannah stuff at the moment.

"Bud?" Her dad questioned, glancing at her.

Miley walked over and sat next to him, slowly resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah dad, I remember" she answered, her body no longer shaking and her breathing back to normal.

"Good better get ready, it's on in an hour" her dad said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

Then getting up from the couch and stretching.

"Sweet niblets, an hour. You know how long it takes a girl to get ready" Miley said sarcastically, surprised she even managed it.

"Well better get cracking, faster then Uncle Earl when he's" Her dad started

"At his annual drinking night" Jackson said, walking into the room.

"We do have more then one uncle" Miley muttered under her breath.

"Well how late is tonight going to be, might just have a little party" Jackson said and grinned evilly.

Robbie rolled his eyes and headed upstairs.

"No parties" he yelled as he disappeared.

Miley just smiled sadly at Jackson as she walked over to the stairs.

"Maybe you should invite Oliver around before he turns into Mitchell" she said then disappeared upstairs leaving a confused Jackson behind.

"Maybe" he muttered, sitting down on the couch.

**O.O 4 J.S**

Oliver was lying on his bed when he received a call.

"Hey" he said, stifling a yawn.

"Its Jackson, we need to talk can you come round. Miles and Dad have gone to a Hannah thing" Jackson said.

Oliver ran a hand through his hair, he wasn't sure if that would be a good idea.

"Are you still there?" Jackson suddenly said.

"Um yeah sorry, ok then see you soon" Oliver quickly said and hung up, he didn't even need to think any more.

They were long overdue for a talk.

He got off his bed and walked over to his cupboard and grabbed a nice pair of jeans and put them on, feeling the need to impress Jackson.

He smiled as he grabbed a top and threw it on, finishing the touch to his outfit.

He hoped whatever they needed to sort out, would be done tonight.

As he walked to the door he took one long look at the picture of him and his friends and felt a weird feeling in his heart.

He shock it off and left the room, forgetting his cell phone which had one missed call from Mitchell on the screen.

**J.S 4 O.O**

Oliver arrived at the Stewart doorstep and breathed in deeply then knocked on the door.

The door opened and Jackson stood there, he smiled and stood aside for Oliver, who walked in.

Jackson shut the door after him and walked over to the couch and sat down, Oliver walked over and sat next to him.

An uncomfortable silence followed soon after.

"Um Oliver" Jackson said after a minute or two.

Oliver looked at him in interest.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Look we need to talk, that's why I invited you around remember" Jackson answered

Oliver nodded and turned around to face Jackson properly.

"So talk" he said.

Jackson opened his mouth but for some reason no words would come out.

"So…" Oliver said, raising his eyebrows.

"Fuck you're making this hard for me" Jackson spat, glaring down at his hands on his lap.

He twisted them together, and then noticed Oliver's hand rest on one of his and link it to his hand.

Jackson slowly looked up, Oliver smiled warmly at him.

"Why are you doing this Oliver" Jackson managed, his heart starting to hammer.

"You have to make a choice, I can't keep occasionally kissing you now and then ok, it's me or the fuckwit you call a boyfriend"

Oliver's smile disappeared and he snatched his hand away.

"You make it sound so easy" he muttered, staring straight ahead.

"It is though; leave the bastard who hits you. Simple huh" Jackson snapped.

"No" Oliver hissed, facing Jackson again with a scowl on his face.

"What" Jackson exclaimed.

"It's not simple, you don't have any idea" Oliver snapped and turned away again.

"Well tell me then" Jackson demanded and stood up, towering over Oliver.

"Go on explain, why is it not simple, why is it so damn hard to leave that fucked up loser who masquerades behind a perfect persona! Go on tell me" he shouted, his voice rising with each word.

Oliver didn't even cower or blink, he just kept staring straight ahead, as if he hadn't heard a thing.

"Fucking hell" Jackson yelled, punching the couch in anger.

Oliver stood up and grabbed Jackson by the arms, trying to calm him down.

"Just tell me" Jackson said, his voice dropping to a whisper, his body shaking.

"I'm scared ok, there you wanted to know. I'm fucking terrified. Terrified of my feelings and terrified of what he will do to me if I leave him. I don't know what to do Jack" Oliver stammered, letting go of Jackson.

He shock his head and walked over to the kitchen.

"Its not as simple as you make it sound, you know what Mitchell is like so don't act like leaving him would be as easy as pie" Oliver said and turned to face Jackson.

Jackson nodded and walked over to Oliver who leant against the bench in the kitchen.

"Well that's where you're wrong; you just haven't found the right way to do it. I can help you" Jackson said, reaching over to Oliver and stroking his check.

Oliver breathed in and reached up to Jackson's face and touched his check too.

"I can't ok, its better I stay with him. He likes me for the useless bastard I am" Oliver managed, dropping his hand by his side.

Jackson gripped Oliver's shoulders and shock him in fury.

"You're not useless ok and as I said last time I like you for you ok and I certainly don't fucking treat you like shit" Jackson snapped and let go of Oliver; who stared at him with wide eyes.

"I don't know ok" Oliver whispered, backing into the bench.

"Fuck this, make up your mind or I give up because this is eating me up inside. I just can't live like this anymore. I do love you but seriously you need to make a decision" Jackson snapped, kicking the chair by the bench.

Oliver just stared at Jackson and walked up to him.

He put his hands on Jackson's shoulders and pressed his face into his shoulder, taking in an intake of breath.

Jackson pulled him back and stared into his eyes.

"Fuck it" he whispered and leant down, kissing Oliver hard against his mouth.

His urges for Oliver overclouded his judgment and again for one night he wanted to forget all the complications and just be with Oliver.

Oliver pushed him against the table, kissing him roughly back.

Jackson slid his hands up under Oliver's shirt and ran them along his back, Oliver moaned into the kiss as their erections rubbed together.

Oliver pulled back and discarded his shirt and helped take off Jackson's.

Jackson then pulled Oliver up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door after them.

They both collapsed onto the bed and resumed kissing feverously, hands everywhere.

"Fuck I want you" Jackson managed, as Oliver's hands felt down to his jeans and his lips kissed and sucked all over Jackson's chest.

Oliver sat up and blew a strand of hair from his face and smiled.

He then leant down and unzipped Jackson's jeans with his teeth and pulled down the boxers too.

Jackson closed his eyes and breathed in heavily in anticipation.

Oliver blew hot air onto Jackson's penis and leant down taking it into his mouth, Jackson gasped on contact.

"How do you do this to me" he whispered, elevating his hips.

Oliver sucked up and down and licked the tip, wanting to taste as much of Jackson as he could.

He could hear the gasps and moans of pleasure from his counterpart which only made him even more desperate to please.

Oliver ran his hands up Jackson's chest, as he moved his head and lips.

"I want you in me now" Jackson suddenly exclaimed out of nowhere and Oliver was lifted away from his treat.

"Aw I was having fun" Oliver said sourly, as Jackson kissed his neck urgently.

Jackson pulled back and smirked.

"Tough cow flaps, now we can get to the main event" he said and reached into his drawer for a condom.

Oliver sat up and smiled.

"So I guess you want the bottom now?" he asked.

"It will hurt, but I'll go slowly"

Jackson turned to Oliver and handed him the condom and shrugged.

"Just do whatever, I can't wait any longer, thanks to your teasing tongue" he muttered.

Oliver grinned and threw off his jeans and placed on the condom, while Jackson turned around ready.

"I'm just going to prepare you ok" Oliver said.

"Fuck just get on with it already" Jackson swore, wagging his butt impatiently.

Oliver laughed softly and positioned himself ready behind Jackson; he reached for the lube in the drawer and took it out then coated his fingers in it.

"Hurry up babe, I'm losing wood" Jackson complained.

"Aw we can't have that" Oliver joked and reached around with the other hand and stroked Jackson's cock.

Jackson let out a soft moan, sending Oliver into a hornier spiral.

Oliver gently placed one finger into Jackson's butt and slowly pushed in as Jackson nodded.

He placed in another and another until he had three there then slowly moved them.

Jackson winced but decided not to sound like a pussy so said nothing.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked, pausing his fingers.

"Yes just keep going" Jackson said, feeling his butt relaxing.

Oliver nodded; he continued moving his fingers then took them out after awhile.

"Ok I'm putting my penis in now" he said.

"Ok go on" Jackson said, feeling his excitement build.

Oliver pressed his penis against Jackson's butt and started to push in, he moved slowly until he was in completely.

He paused and reached around to stroke Jackson's own cock.

"You ok there?" he asked.

"Fucking hell ok I'm fine, just move before I die of hormones" Jackson complained, his voice dripping with lust.

"Touchy" Oliver joked but he himself couldn't stand it any longer.

He pulled back and pushed in hard, causing Jackson to gasp.

"Sorry" Oliver stressed, worried he was hurting Jackson.

"I'm fine, it feels good. Just keep going ok. I'd tell you if I wanted you to stop' Jackson said, his voice haggard.

Oliver nodded, pulling back and pushing in again, his body warming in bliss.

"Argh, don't stop" Jackson exclaimed in excitement and pushed back against Oliver.

Oliver nodded and started picking up the pace, fucking Jackson hard as he could.

The only sound was their skin slapping together, their moans and heavy breathing.

After awhile Oliver could feel his orgasm building, he pushed hard against Jackson and rode it out.

Jackson gasped and gripped the headboard as his overcame him.

"Fuck that was intense" he whispered, as Oliver gasped behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

Jackson felt Oliver pull out and get up to go to his bathroom.

Jackson rolled onto his back, his butt felt a little sore but it was definitely worth it.

Another amazing sex session with Oliver yet again, his grin explained it all.

Oliver walked over and lay down next to him and cuddled up, resting his head on Jackson's shoulder.

"You're great" he said, kissing Jackson's neck.

Jackson smiled, stroking Oliver's arm.

"So were you" he said, his face full of light.

"So were you"

**O.O 4 J.S**

Oliver blinked, waking up and stretching a bit.

He slid up off the bed and walked over to his clothes and changed.

"Hey" he heard from behind and turned around to face the owner of the voice.

Jackson smiled sheepishly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"How did you sleep?" Oliver asked, sitting down next to Jackson and grabbing his hand.

Jackson leant over, kissing Oliver's forehead.

"Fine, you?" he asked pulling back.

Oliver let go of his hand and nodded.

"Ok" he said and got up, grabbing his shoes.

"Where you going?" Jackson asked, stifling a yawn.

"Home before my parents worry and your family catches me" Oliver answered and raked a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry ok, it's only six thirty. You have half an hour at least" Jackson said, patting the space beside him.

Oliver ignored that and headed for the door; Jackson leant over and grabbed Oliver's hand to stop him.

"Please" he whispered, putting on a fake puppy dog pout.

Oliver looked at the door then at Jackson and grinned..

"Damn you sexy bitch" Oliver said and took off his shoes and tossed them aside then climbed back in next to Jackson.

Jackson grinned and pulled Oliver close to him, kissing his nose and lips then pulling back.

Oliver smiled, running a hand through Jackson's hair.

Jackson leant across and kissed Oliver hard, pushing his body against him.

Oliver responded heartily and wrapped his arms around Jackson's waist.

They both moaned softly as their morning wood made contact.

"Oliver you always make me so horny, you have no idea what you do to me" Jackson whispered, his breath dancing against Oliver's face.

Oliver pulled back and propped himself up on his elbow.

"I have ideas" he said and stroked Jackson's cock.

"Can I finish what I didn't get to last night" he said, wiggling his eyebrows sexily.

"Well when you put it like that" Jackson said and lay on his back.

Oliver grinned and slid down to Jackson's penis and blew on it then slowly took as much of it as he could into his mouth.

Jackson closed his eyes and let out a loud moan, he didn't care who heard him.

Oliver was fucking fantastic at blowjobs.

Oliver's lips ran along his shaft in perfect consistency and his teeth gently grazed the head.

Oliver slid his tongue along the tip and pressed down, while running his hands up Jackson's chest.

Jackson's moans increased as Oliver moved faster, using as much of his tongue and lips as possible

Then he did something expected, he leant back and took it all in his mouth, giving him deep throat.

Jackson gasped, it felt incredible, before he could stop himself he shouted.

"Holly Fucking Jesus Mary and Joseph"

Oliver sat up, his eyes wide.

"Why did you stop?" Jackson asked, feeling disappointed.

"Because you just yelled out, what if you wake everyone up" Oliver hissed.

"Please they sleep like rocks" Jackson said, Oliver nodded and leant back down.

Jackson grinned, as Oliver continued and started picking up the pace.

"Oh fuck" Jackson shouted.

"Sweet niblets ima coming"

Oliver ignored that and kept the pace up and leant back and tried the deep throat trick again, this sent Jackson over the edge.

"Yes" Jackson shouted, falling against the sheets as his orgasm overtook him.

Oliver lapped it all up, swallowing the whole lot and sat up.

"You taste nice" he said, smiling.

"You should get a fucking medal, you bloody blowjob master you" Jackson managed, his body shaking in the afterglow.

Oliver just smiled.

"I try my best" he joked and kissed Jackson's chest.

Suddenly there was a bang on the door.

"What the san heck is going on in there Jackson, what are you yelling about" Robbie snapped.

Oliver looked worried but Jackson pressed a hand to his mouth and answered his dad.

"Just a mouse ok" he said.

"Alright, well I'm making breakfast. Be quieter now your sister still snoozing her pretty lil head off" Robbie answered and walked off.

Jackson nodded and looked at Oliver who made a 'phew' motion.

"I better get going now" he said and slid off the bed and grabbed his shoes.

Jackson just nodded.

'Um Oliver you may have to sneak down the balcony way" Jackson said, pointing over where it was situated.

Oliver nodded, glancing down to the ground where just below Robbie was making breakfast.

"I'll see you later ok" Oliver said, walking over to the balcony door.

Jackson grabbed his boxers and slid then on then walked over to Oliver; who was opening the door.

"Wait, I need to know something" Jackson said.

"What?' Oliver asked, walking out to the balcony and glancing around

"How do I get down from here?"

"Oh I forgot" Jackson said and walked over to his cupboard and grabbed his rope ladder and attached it by the balcony.

"Used to use this all the time" he said and grinned.

Oliver nodded, giving him the thumbs up.

"Anyway what did you want to tell me?" Oliver asked.

"Have you made a decision?" Jackson asked, knowing that even last night he had tried to block out everything, that morning he had come crashing back to earth and all the problems were still there.

He needed to know what Oliver was going to do and soon, this wasn't going to work.

He needed more then a few screws every now and then; he wanted to be with the guy he loved, in a relationship.

"Um no" Oliver said, staring at the floor.

"It was hard to think when we were kind of busy last night"

Jackson nodded slowly, it was all becoming painfully clear, and as much as it hurt he just couldn't keep waiting for Oliver.

It just wouldn't work, it was hurting too much, he just needed a decision and soon.

"So that's it then" Jackson said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, looking confused.

"You aren't even going to bother making a decision, you expect me to keep waiting and allowing you to hook up with me when it suits you" Jackson snapped, stepping forward while Oliver stepped back.

"That's not fair, don't you see how much this kills me and also to see you keep getting hurt by this jerk. It just doesn't make any sense that you won't leave, I love you and you don't even care" Jackson snapped.

"Am I only good enough for sex is that it?"

"No it's not that it's just" Oliver started, his eyes wide.

"You know what fuck it; you've screwed me over too many times. If you don't make a decision and soon then don't bother even talking to me anymore" Jackson demanded.

"What" Oliver exclaimed in surprise.

"Soon Oliver or I'm moving on ok, I can't keep locking my heart under key while waiting in the hopes you will eventually unlock it and set it free, you either want me or you don't. Make up your mind, stop pretending that's its all ok and face up to what you really want" Jackson said slowly.

"Because I have"

Oliver went to say something but Jackson slammed the door in his face and locked it, then walked into his bathroom.

Oliver slipped over the balcony and onto the rope ladder.

He landed on the ground and walked home, his heart heavy and Jackson's final words weighing on his mind.

"_Face up to what you really want…because I have"_

**J.S 4 O.O**

Oliver slammed his door behind him and leant against it.

He ran a hand through his hair and walked over to his kitchen, what the heck was he going to do?

He sat down on a seat and banged his head against the bench in frustration.

This was situation was fucked up, he was so confused.

"Why can't I have the guts to make up my mind" he whispered, sliding off the stool and heading over to the stairs.

He noticed a shadow by the front door out of the corner of his eye.

Oliver walked over and peeped through the eyehole in the door.

It was Mitchell.

Oliver stepped back and slowly opened the door, wondering why Mitchell was here so early.

"Hey Oliver, we're taking a walk" Mitchell said and smirked.

Oliver stared at him and stepped back, feeling fear clawing at his gut.

For once he was really afraid of what could happen to him.

"Oliver for fucks sake, come on" Mitchell demanded and yanked Oliver to him, slamming the door after him.

He dragged him along beside him down to the local park.

He threw him to the ground behind a bush and then sat down, smirking at him.

Utter silence followed, minus Oliver's heavy breathing and beating heart.

Oliver sat up and glanced at Mitchell who was staring at the ground.

"Ok I give up, why are we here" Oliver asked, his heart starting to beat faster.

Now he was really worried, he felt hiccups starting and swallowed to stop them.

"You know what I really hate" Mitchell suddenly exclaimed, glancing at Oliver who didn't reply just stared back.

"Liars and cheaters oh and also idiots" Mitchell carried on, acting as if Oliver wasn't there.

"And you are all of that rolled into one, how fucking lucky am I babe" Mitchell finished, giving Oliver a sarcastic smile.

"Um" Oliver managed, backing away a bit.

'Hiccup' Oliver spluttered and his eyes went wide.

"You know what happens when you don't listen and Oliver you always ignore me. Now I'm really fucking pissed, I saw you leave Jackson's house this morning and I also you didn't ring me last night. Now what the fuck do we do about that" Mitchell snapped, leaning forward dangerously and ignoring Oliver's hiccups.

"Nothing" Oliver whispered, sustaining them.

"What did you say?" Mitchell hissed his eyes faraway and his hands grabbing at Oliver's arms.

"I said nothing; I can't let you do this to me anymore. I know I'm not useless and I deserve someone that cares about me…Like Jackson" Oliver managed, feeling a random burst of confidence.

"Oh fucking Jesus, you are really an idiot. Oliver you are fucking useless and news flash everyone knows it. You need me and as I've said before without me you're nothing, I fucking carry you… you..." Mitchell yelled, standing up and towering over Oliver who just stared ahead acting as if he couldn't hear.

"You fucking bitch" Mitchell finished and backhanded Oliver.

"Listen to me when I fucking speak to you"

Oliver stood up on shaky legs and stepped forward, it had to end now.

"No, leave me alone' he said, pushing Mitchell back.

Mitchell looked stunned; he was surprised that Oliver was standing up for himself.

"Oh fucking hell, you're listening to those stupid friends of yours. They don't get you like I do. You're nothing without me you..." Mitchell started, his eyes darting around.

"Need you. Newsflash Mitchell I don't, at least not anymore ok. You can't control me because I know I'm better then that" Oliver butted in, his eyes wild and his face red.

He was finally sticking up for himself and he felt great.

Mitchell looked at him then suddenly started laughing, Oliver felt his confidence disappear.

"You fucking idiot" Mitchell said and grabbed Oliver to him roughly.

"You are such a fucking idiot"

"Im not" Oliver started desperately, he had to leave, he couldn't be with this person anymore.

"I say when a relationship is over and I'm sorry hun, I'm not done with you" Mitchell said slowly and kissed Oliver's check, licking it.

Oliver started shaking, his heart beating loudly.

"Now I think you need a punishment to show you whose boss huh" Mitchell continued, letting go of Oliver.

"Hmm what to do" Mitchell said, glancing at Oliver.

"No Mitchell, I don't want to be with you anymore. Stop doing this" Oliver shouted desperately.

"A-ha" Mitchell said and smirked.

"I know what one you can have this time" he continued, acting as if Oliver hadn't spoke.

He stepped up to Oliver and grabbed his shirt, pulling him forward.

He then pulled his fist back and punched Oliver hard in the face, letting go of him as he fell forward.

"Mitchell just stop" Oliver begged, as Mitchell stood there grinning.

Then his leg came out of nowhere and kicked Oliver's gut, winding him.

"Perfect, this is great" Mitchell said, breathing heavily and getting turned on.

"I love seeing you on your knees, bent and broken. My little bitch" Mitchell said, leaning down and staring into Oliver's eyes.

Oliver winced and glared at him.

He then spat in Mitchell's face, Mitchell backhanded him.

"Don't fucking start anything, because I would hate to fuck your pretty little face up even more" Mitchell shouted, grabbing Oliver's waist and throwing him roughly aside then punching him in the gut.

Oliver tried to move away but Mitchell was quite strong.

"Don't fight it, it will only get worse" Mitchell whispered, stroking Oliver's face.

Oliver nodded, staying still as Mitchell repeatedly punched his stomach and chest.

Suddenly something snapped in him and he shoved Mitchell really hard, pushing him away from him.

"Leave me alone" Oliver demanded his breathing on edge and his face red.

Mitchell didn't respond but made a deep throaty growling sound and lunged forward.

Oliver moved aside and grabbed Mitchell's waist roughly to stop him.

'I mean it, I've had enough" Oliver sneered and managed to stand up.

Mitchell stood up too; Oliver backed away then shock his head.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing" Mitchell yelled.

Oliver backed away even more then turned around.

"Running from you" Oliver said and ran as fast as his body would allow him too, far away from his pain and from the one person who said he was his.

"Bad mistake" Mitchell hissed and turned around to head home, he would make Oliver pay.

No relationship was over till he said it was.

**J.S 4 O.O**

Lilly lay back on her bed, listening to her favorite song by Paramore.** (1)**

The words were really speaking to her today.

"

and no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
(no oh) I need an ending  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain

And when it rains  
You always find an escape  
Just running away  
From all of the ones who love you  
From everything  
You made yourself a bed at the bottom  
Of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep till May  
You'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore

and no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
(no oh) I need an ending  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain

(Explain your side, Take my side)  
Take these chances to turn it around  
Take these chances we'll make it somehow  
And Take these chances and turn it around  
Just turn it around.

and no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming and  
(no oh) I need an ending  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain

Lilly walked over to the stereo just as the last line played and turned it off.

The song reminded her of the way Oliver was acting lately and what Mitchell was doing to him.

Listening to the song made her feel ten times worse.

The words '_how could you do it' _and '_running away from those who love you'_

They were the ones they were hitting home the most.

"Yes Oliver how could you do it, say those things to Miley and why are you running away from those who love you" Lilly whispered, sitting down on her bed and letting out a frustrated sigh.

She wished he had never met Mitchell then she would have the old Oliver instead of this cruel unknown one.

"I miss you" she whispered, lying down and staring at the roof.

She sat up, hearing a knock at her bedroom door.

"Sweetie there's someone here to see you" her mother said.

Lilly walked over and opened the door, looking around.

"Downstairs" her mother said, heading in the direction.

Lilly shrugged in interest and followed.

She halted to a stop behind her mother when she noticed who was waiting for her.

"Mitchell"

**Meanwhile…..**

Jackson sat in the kitchen eating a whole tub of ice-cream, he was depressed enough that this seemed logical.

"Hey son got a case of the blues?" his dad asked walking into the kitchen and sitting across from him.

Jackson dropped the spoon onto the bench and scowled, swallowing what was left in his mouth.

"Is it that obvious?" he muttered, getting up and putting the ice-cream away.

"Well you only eat chocolate ice cream when you are" his dad said, facing Jackson.

"I remember when your mother died, you ate two tubs of the stuff and got brain freeze" Robbie continued.

"Gee thanks, you just had to bring that up as if it wasn't depressed enough" Jackson muttered, turning to face his dad who just sighed.

"Alright then son, what's wrong?" he asked, ignoring Jackson's anger.

"Life" Jackson muttered and stormed over to the couch, slinging himself onto it and pressing his face onto the pillow and beating the couch at the same time.

"Ok son, I understand your upset but the couch didn't do anything" Robbie joked.

Jackson sat up and scowled at his Dad as he walked over.

"Its not funny dad ok" he spat and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well tell me what's wrong" Robbie questioned, stopping next to Jackson.

"Scoot over"

Jackson nodded and moved to make room for his dad on the couch.

His dad sat down and glanced at Jackson, who was clasping and unclasping his hands, something he often did when he was nervous.

"Son, go on tell me…Is it Oliver?" Robbie pressed on.

"Wow great guess, when isn't it him" Jackson muttered, glancing at his dad who just slowly nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Look I'm fine ok, just a bit stressed, I better walk it off" Jackson said.

"Wait I just remembered I have work in an hour, great I'll have a think there, thanks for the talk bye" Jackson continued then leapt up and raced upstairs before Robbie could stop him.

"What are fathers for" Robbie said and walked over to the fridge, grabbing out a cake and smiling.

"Now we can spend some quality time together" he muttered and dived into the sweet treat.

**Back at Lilly's….**

"So how do you two know each other?" Andrea** (2);** Lilly's mother asked.

"Yes how do we know each other?" Mitchell asked, glancing at Lilly with his calculating eyes.

Lilly ignored his stare and smiled at her mother, walking over and standing near Mitchell.

"He dates my friend Oliver" she explained.

Andrea nodded and walked off towards the kitchen.

"I'll leave you two to talk" she said, shutting the door after her.

Lilly gulped and faced Mitchell who was smiling evilly, Lilly giggled and backed into the couch.

"So why are you here Mitchell?" she asked, stifling her nervous giggles.

Mitchell just smiled evilly and walked over to her.

He grabbed her arm and pressed his hand tightly into it, causing his knuckles to go white.

"What are you doing?" she asked, wincing slightly.

"We're going for a walk, tell your mother we won't be long, cause I wouldn't want her to worry now would I" Mitchell hissed and let go of her arm.

Lilly glanced at the kitchen door and then back at Mitchell who nodded impatiently.

Lilly walked over slowly and opened the door, swallowing her nerves and stifling her giggles.

"Mum, going out for a while, be back in less then two hours" Lilly said, to her mothers back.

Her mother turned around and smiled warmly.

"Ok have fun" her mother said and walked over.

"He seems a nice boy" she finished.

Lilly just nodded and shut the door after her and glanced at Mitchell who was grinning manically.

"You don't know the half of it" Lilly muttered.

Mitchell walked over and pulled her out the door and down the street.

Lilly felt her heart beat wildly and soon she was terrified of what could happen.

**O.O 4 J.S**

Jackson arrived at work and put up the open sign then opened his bottle of water and took a swig.

It would be a long five hours.

Start at five and finish at ten, excitement.

He didn't see the point in the shop being open so late, the busy periods often finished by eight-thirty and it was considerably quiet after that.

But heck, why should he complain after all he was getting paid for it anyway.

His first customer arrived and scanned the menu board, occasionally glancing at Jackson as he checked the books.

"Hey are you Jackson Stewart, Cooper's friend?" the customer asked, a young man about his age.

Jackson nodded, wondering who this guy was.

"Cool because I'm friends with his cousin and just moved into the area, the names Andrew" the guy known as Andrew said.

Jackson nodded again and glanced at the food behind him.

Then he turned back to Andrew who was smiling sexily, this made Jackson a tad uncomfortable and somewhat interested.

"Are you going to order anything?" he managed to ask, also hoping he didn't sound rude.

"Um well I want something but it isn't on the menu" Andrew said and winked at Jackson, who was taken aback.

"Um ok" he said slowly, unsure of what else to say.

"What do you mean?" he then managed to ask.

"You figure it ok, I'm going for a quick swim, I'll be back to see if you get me" Andrew answered and smiled at him then walked off leaving a confused Jackson in his wake.

**Meanwhile…**

"Ok we've been walking for five minutes, where the heck are we going?' Lilly asked, well more like demanded.

"Wait ok" Mitchell muttered then found the park he had attacked Oliver at.

"Here we are" Mitchell said and pulled Lilly behind a bush.

Lilly looked around and then at Mitchell; who was smiling to himself.

"Ok why are we here?" she asked, sitting down and picking blades of grass.

"For this" Mitchell responded after a minute of silence, Lilly glanced up and gasped as Mitchell covered her mouth and punched her stomach.

She bit his hand and he pulled back, swearing loudly.

"Fucking bitch" he yelled as she stood up, but he grabbed her legs, pulling her down and dragging her forward.

"Argh let me go" Lilly yelled, struggling and kicking.

"Fuck you're a feisty bitch" he snapped, pinching her butt.

Lilly gasped and rolled over, kicking at him.

He slammed himself onto her legs and held her arms down.

"You're going to get what you deserve" he hissed and leant down, grazing his fingers across her stomach.

"Don't fucking touch me" Lilly yelled.

Mitchell smirked and grabbed her jeans, fiddling with the zipper.

Lilly screamed loudly but Mitchell cut her off by slapping her hard in the face.

"Shut up" he snapped and tugged at her pants.

"Don't, leave me alone" Lilly yelled, struggling against him but he was much stronger.

"If you keep yelling, I'll slice your stomach open and post your guts to your friends" he hissed.

"You're crazy" Lilly stammered, as he pulled out a knife from his pocket and held it against her neck.

"Try me" he snapped and used his other hand to pull her pants down, then tugged her underwear down.

"Stop" Lilly begged the fight going out of her as the blade pressed against her neck.

"Nope I'm good" Mitchell hissed and pulled his pants and boxers down.

"Don't touch me, stop it" Lilly cried out, shaking hard.

Mitchell pressed the knife against her check and moved it back down to her neck.

"What was that?" he asked, positioning above her.

"Nothing" Lilly stammered, closing her eyes and gasping as Mitchell pushed into her.

'_I can't believe this is happening, I've read about it and heard about it but never thought it would happen to me" _Lilly thought, tears spilling down her checks as Mitchell violated her over and over.

Then her eyes shot open as she heard a click sound.

Mitchell grinned, his camera phone in front of him.

"Say cheese" he said, grunting a bit as he slammed in again.

"Help" Lilly whispered, feeling sick and dizzy.

"Ugh" Mitchell said, and pushed once more then he came, collapsing onto her.

Lilly sobbed loudly, as Mitchell pulled out and tugged his boxers and jeans up.

He took a few more pictures then shoved his phone in his pocket and kicked Lilly once.

"Clean yourself up and if you tell the police, I'll kill everyone you love bitch. Bye" Mitchell sneered and stormed off.

Lilly shakily crawled over to the bushes and threw up.

"Fuck" she stammered, crying loudly.

Reality slammed her head on.

Mitchell had raped her, he had raped her.

**At Oliver's…..**

Oliver was lying on his bed staring at the roof where he had been since Mitchell had attacked him.

He could barely move and he didn't want to.

He closed his eyes, feeling tears well in them.

Why couldn't he leave Mitchell, why did he have to suffer like this?

It just wasn't fair; suddenly his cell phone interrupted his thoughts.

He rolled over, wincing slightly and flipping it open.

It was a pxt from Mitchell.

He opened it and gasped, sickness overflowing him.

There was a picture of Lilly lying half naked and bloody on the grass and under it read:

'_Like what you see, plenty more where that came from if you don't co-operate'_

Oliver shock his head, his hand started to shake.

The phone started ringing; Oliver answered it as fear clouded him.

"Hey bitch, get my pxt" Mitchell hissed on the other end

"Why would you do this" Oliver gasped.

"To Lilly"

"Simple because you didn't listen and it's because of you she's had this happen to her" Mitchell snapped.

"No" Oliver stammered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Anyway if you don't want a repeat performance I suggest you do what I say" Mitchell snapped.

"And what's that" Oliver asked, tears sliding down his face at the thought of what Lilly had endured.

"You'll be my bitch and won't talk back to me or disobey me again" Mitchell demanded.

"No, I don't want to, you hurt my friends. I can take you hurting me but I can't let you hurt them" Oliver sobbed.

"Pull yourself together, it only happened because you didn't listen now do you want Miley to receive a second dosage" Mitchell hissed.

"No don't touch her" Oliver yelled, rocking back and forth, hiccups starting.

"Well then what are you going to do" Mitchell roared back.

"Be yours" Oliver managed, falling back onto his pillow, his tears blinding him.

"Good glad you've got the message, now meet me at the beach for some fun, sadly your friend didn't satisfy me enough. If you don't turn up, its Miley's turn. Chall hun" Mitchell snapped and hung up.

Oliver screamed in despair and hauled his phone across the room.

He was scared for himself and his friend's lives but mostly at the fact he had never listened to Miley when she had told him what Mitchell had done.

Mitchell was getting worse by each passing second and Oliver feared it was only the beginning.

**At Rico's…..**

Jackson smiled at the customer as they left with their purchase then he resumed his sullen demeour.

It had only been half an hour and he had received two customers, not counting Andrew.

Speaking of Andrew, he happened to be heading over with a grin on his face.

"So you figured out what I meant before?" Andrew asked, smiling still.

"Um unfortunately not, been too busy" Jackson muttered and turned away.

"Liar, you only had two customers, I was watching" Andrew said and laughed.

Jackson turned around to face him, scowling

"Ok first creepy and second your point" Jackson spat.

"Well I meant I wanted you" Andrew said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Um really?" Jackson asked.

"yep, cooper happened to mention you're gay like mwah and hung up on some guy and maybe I should take you out to cheer you up and change your mind about said guy who can't make up his" Andrew explained.

"So you get me now?"

"Yes loud and clear" Jackson said, still stunned.

"Cooper's going to get it"

"Oh he's all right, just a concerned friend. Anyway how about it, would you like to take me up on my offer of a date and get your mind off this loser who clearly doesn't respect you" Andrew stated and smiled warmly then waited for Jackson to respond.

Jackson glanced at the ocean and the people and then at the counter and finally at Andrew, Jackson was taking his time to respond as he had been caught off guard.

Andrew sighed and looked around.

Jackson stared at the counter in confusion, on one hand he wanted to keep waiting for Oliver to make up his mind but on the other he just wanted to move on.

The whole mess was driving him insane.

"Alright don't worry about it" Andrew muttered and walked off.

Jackson glanced up at Andrew's retreating back and he had his answer, even though he wanted Oliver, he just couldn't keep waiting.

In the end it was better this way, even if his heart wasn't in it.

"Wait Andrew" he yelled out, jumping over the counter.

Andrew stopped and turned around as Jackson caught up to him.

"If you didn't want to go you could have said so instead of stuffing around" Andrew snapped.

"I have an answer" Jackson explained.

Andrew nodded and folded his arms across his chest.

"And what is it? Do you want to go or not?" Andrew asked.

Jackson ran a hand through his hair and said:

"The answer is _yes_"

_**TBC………….**_

**(1) This is the song and lyrics 'when it rains' by Paramore, one of my favorite bands at the mo and felt the song fitted the story.**

**(2): I wasn't sure what Lilly's mother's name was so I used this one.**

**A/N:**

**Whew!**

**My hand is cramping from that, twenty-one pages.**

**Well I decided to write a few more then last time to make it up to you guys.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter.**

**There will be a few complaints about what happened to Lilly, but that being said Mitchell is a complete bastard here so nothing is disgusting and wrong to him.**

**Hope you all hate him more if it's possible.**

**I read through some of your punishments you would give him, loved em all.**

**One of my faves was Inuyasha-lover-123's idea.**

**Bazooka. Good one; loved it and everyone else had great ideas too.**

**I have another question for you, should Lilly tell someone about what Mitchell has done to her?**

**It will only get worse from here, but the story is nearing the end and I hope you all haven't been scared away from my story though.**

**Revenge will be taken on Mitchell soon…**

**Thank you's to reviewers:**

**Zanevenom**** Mitsukiluvschocolate, xNevaxWastexKissesx, Romanticdragon, Inuyashalover123, Synthetic-pilot, iluvdisneychannel, screamoutstef, benjaholic, ****Emmaretta, mic, pocky, khuss410, ****Artemis Enzeru****, CartoonxZero, Teardropofhope. **

**Thanks guys, you all rock!!**

**I hope for a quicker update this time but no promises.**

**Till then hope this chapter is enough…**

**See you all again,**

**KAT**


	8. Enough is enough

**Hey guys, I know what you all are thinking.**

**Where have I been?**

**Well I won't bore you with excuses and reasoning, just all I can say is sorry and that I've had massive writers block.**

**I'm just hoping this chapter will make you happy enough to forgive me..**

**Anyway read on and let me know k.**

**I'm hoping I won't be in another rut by the time I update again, which will definitely be quicker.**

**I'll make sure of that, anyway on with the fic….**

**From last time……..**

_Jackson glanced at the ocean and the people and then at the counter and finally at Andrew, Jackson was taking his time to respond as he had been caught off guard._

_Andrew sighed and looked around._

_Jackson stared at the counter in confusion, on one hand he wanted to keep waiting for Oliver to make up his mind but on the other he just wanted to move on._

_The whole mess was driving him insane._

"_Alright don't worry about it" Andrew muttered and walked off._

_Jackson glanced up at Andrew's retreating back and he had his answer, even though he wanted Oliver, he just couldn't keep waiting._

_In the end it was better this way, even if his heart wasn't in it._

"_Wait Andrew" he yelled out, jumping over the counter._

_Andrew stopped and turned around as Jackson caught up to him._

"_If you didn't want to go you could have said so instead of stuffing around" Andrew snapped._

"_I have an answer" Jackson explained._

_Andrew nodded and folded his arms across his chest._

"_And what is it? Do you want to go or not?" Andrew asked._

_Jackson ran a hand through his hair and said:_

"_The answer is yes"_

**Now chapter 8…**

'_Looks like we found ourselves_

_Up against a wall_

_In need of a little help_

_But no one wants to call_

_After all we been through_

_Do we let our friendship end_

_You need me and I need you_

_No, we will not break_

_Never break_

_But even if we bend_

_Yeah it´s you and me together_

_I'm always on your side_

_no one,no one,no one,can ever change it,_

_come on let em try_

_cause it's you and me together now_

_Anyone can have a day_

_When their heart is on their sleeve_

_No one wants to see it our way_

_Can't agree to disagree_

_You'd think it'd be easier_

_But it feels like you just can't win_

_But somehow we'll make it work_

_Cause we deserve it_

_You know we're worth it_

_You can't give up on friends_

_Cuz it´s you and me together_

_I'm always on your side_

_no one, no one, no one, can ever change it_

_come on let em try_

_cause it's you and me together now ..._

_together now ..._

_Ohh... now now now_

_Cuz it´s you and me together_

_I'm always on your side ...ohhhh..._

_no one, no one, no one, can ever change it_

_come on let em try_

_cause it's you and me together now_

_Cuz it´s you and me together_

_I'm always on your side_

_no one, no one, no one, can ever change it_

_come on let em try_

_cause it's you and me together now'_

Miley/Hannah finished and smiled sadly, waving at the cheering crowd.

"That was dedicated to a special friend, I hope you're listening. Mike" Miley said and waved again.

"Ok guy's thanks for coming, see you all again soon" Miley finished then raced off stage, followed by the echoing shouts of the name of her alter ego.

"Great set bud" Robbie said, as Miley walked over and slumped onto a seat.

Her body shaking with repressed sobs, she had been keeping in during the last song.

It had taken all her energy to not break down on stage.

"Oh Hun, what's wrong?" Robbie said softly, sitting down next to his daughter and putting an arm around her comfortingly.

"What isn't dad, I can't take this anymore. I'm losing my best friend" Miley managed, standing up and racing off to her dressing room.

Robbie clenched his fists; he had been concerned about why Miley was upset lately.

It was something to do with Oliver, he was sure of it!

What had that boy done?

**J.S 4 O.O**

"Pick up Lilly, please" Oliver murmured desperately as he held the phone to his ear, tapping his fingers on his desk.

"You've reached Lilly; sorry I'm not here at the moment. I'm obviously busy so take the hint or just leave a message and when I find time then I'll reply but don't hold ya breath mmkay" Lilly's chirpy message responded.

Oliver pressed the end button and let go of his phone numbly.

"Fuck" he hissed and lay back on his bed.

He hadn't left his room since last night, after returning from the beach and enduring Mitchell's wrath.

He had taken every ounce of frustration on him and now he couldn't even sit down without pain shooting from him.

Fuck his weakness, because of him Lilly had suffered and now more people might.

His parents had tried to coax him out of his room but he remained determined to be there, it was the only place he could escape from this nightmare that was his life.

If only he could escape forever.

Suddenly his phone started ringing, interrupting his thoughts.

Oliver dived for it hastily.

"Lilly?" he questioned; sounding hopeful.

"No idiot, its Mitchell, who the fuck else would ring you?" Mitchell said rudely.

Oliver gripped his phone, shaking in fear.

"Aren't you torturing me enough, I thought last night had satisfied you" Oliver replied angrily.

"Oh please, I didn't get the response I wanted, where's the old sexual beast I used to know" Mitchell snapped.

"Where do you think? Dead, the old me is gone because of you" Oliver responded.

"Ooooo, touchy, what's wrong babe? Did someone get a nasty pxt message recently" Mitchell hissed and cackled madly.

"What the fuck do you think I got, I can't believe I'm still letting you control me, if it weren't for my friend's safety then I would be leaving you full stop"

Oliver shouted, clutching the phone so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Oh stop being such a baby, your friends only got whatever they needed to in order to teach you a lesson, you're so fucking terrible at listening Oliver. But hopefully you have learned your lesson" Mitchell snapped.

"Don't want Miley to have to suffer for any more of your mistakes"

"Don't you touch her" Oliver warned, his voice shaking.

"Calm down Hun, that will only happen if you ignore me again, leave me or go running to Jackson, so if you don't want anything to happen then don't do anything to let it" Mitchell demanded.

"Fucking hell, you don't ask for much do you? I can't believe I let it get this far" Oliver retorted

"I should call the fucking cops on you"

"Go ahead and your precious Jackson and friends are dead" Mitchell snapped.

"I know people, do not push me sweetie, I'll call you later ok"

"Fine" Oliver said, clutching the phone and letting go as the dial tone echoed in his ear.

"Help me" Oliver whispered, collapsing back on his bed.

**J.S 4 O.O**

"So Jackson, tell me a bit more about you, apart from school or family which we've discussed. What interests do you have?" Andrew asked, sipping his starbucks casually.

Jackson leant back against his seat in the car and sighed, looking through the window at the vast ocean.

He had been on this date for almost an hour and so far he had felt weird and uncomfortable.

Andrew didn't make him feel at ease, not like with Oliver.

He felt like this date was some sort of test.

"Jackson, hello?" Andrew questioned.

"Um something else apart from school etc, um I like chocolate" Jackson said lamely and shifted in his seat awkwardly.

"Ha ha, come on. What about age you lost your virginity?" Andrew asked and smirked.

"What! I'm not telling you that" Jackson retorted and sipped his drink quickly.

"Ok then, what will you tell me. Honestly you're like a closed book" Andrew muttered and glared out the window.

"Well I've only just met you so I'm just taking time to… you know see how things go" Jackson answered and fiddled with his sleeves.

"Uhuh" Andrew said and shock his head slowly.

"You need to forget that bastard and move on, I can help you but you just need to let me in" Andrew continued.

"What, you don't know anything. Oliver isn't a bastard, he's just mixed up and confused" Jackson said slowly.

"He's an idiot, just forget him and have some fun with me" Andrew drawled and leaned over, placing his hand onto Jackson's leg and leaning forward to kiss him.

Jackson moved back into the door.

"Stop it" he hissed.

Andrew pulled back and let out an irritated sigh.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he demanded.

"You actually, take me home this date is over. If I would even call it that" Jackson snapped and folded his arms angrily.

"What! Geez Mitchell was right" Andrew mumbled.

"What the fuck did you say?" Jackson asked, getting an icy feeling down his back.

"Mitchell, Oliver's boyfriend. He asked me to take you out to get you out of the way, he warned me that you were bloody obsessing over Oliver but I didn't think it was this fucked up. He's never going to be yours ok. He's with Mitchell and you need to get used to it" Andrew snapped and slammed his fist into the steering wheel.

"You don't have any idea what I could do to you, what Mitchell could do"

"Fucking hell" Jackson whispered, glancing at Andrew.

"He really is fucking insane"

"You don't know the half of it but that isn't the point, I'm only going to say this once. Stay away from Oliver, or you'll regret it" Andrew spat.

"What if I ignore the both of you and see him, what are you going to do…leave flaming crap on my door step. Grow up, you don't scare me" Jackson snapped.

"Do you really think its Childs play; other people are going to suffer if you keep trying to see Oliver. Like your sister for example...oh I forgot she has oh and Lilly. Oh yes, she's a scream" Andrew hissed and smirked slowly, as Jackson paled.

"What are you saying?" he asked shakily.

"I'm saying Mitchell fucked her hard and I'm pretty sure the dirty slut secretly enjoyed it, maybe her boyfriend doesn't give it enough to her. But if you want your sister to not receive the same treatment then heed my advice and stay away" Andrew snapped and leaned back with an evil look on his face.

"What are you talking about, if that fucking cunt has touched my sister and Lilly, I'll fucking kill him" Jackson shouted and launched himself onto Andrew.

Andrew shoved him back and breathed heavily.

"Calm down you idiot" he spat.

"How the fuck are you involved in all this anyway?" Jackson asked, pressing his hands onto his temple, breathing in deeply to calm himself.

"I'm Mitchell's actual boyfriend" Andrew answered and opened the car door, knowing what was coming and got out.

"Fuck" Jackson swore, shoving his door open and racing over to Andrew, who was just standing by his door.

"You fucking bastard" Jackson screamed and before Andrew could react, Jackson swung his fist and punched him hard in the nose.

"Fucking hell, calm down. Why the hell did you hit me idiot?" Andrew snapped, touching his nose which was bleeding.

"What do you expect me to do; you fucking used Oliver in some pathetic game of yours. What the hell did he do to you?" huh!" Jackson demanded, leaping forward again.

Andrew shoved him back and swiped at his nose, splashing blood aside.

"He didn't do anything, he was just pathetic enough to use" Andrew said.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Oliver isn't pathetic" Jackson snapped.

"Yes he is, he was talking about his pitiful life all over his myspace page, describing how lonely he felt etc…So Mitchell told me the plan to use him and move down here to make him think he was in love with him. Mitchell never cared, we just wanted someone to fucking break till he killed himself" Andrew said and grinned manically.

"How could you, don't either of you have a soul" Jackson mumbled and stepped back, his heart beating wildly.

"I think Mitchell raping Lilly and me being here with you proves we don't" Andrew said slowly and laughed at Jackson distressed face.

"You just don't see why you need to stay away do you. Oliver needs to die or we haven't fulfilled our mission" Andrew explained and sighed dramatically, stepping towards Jackson who backed into the car.

His face paling.

"Do you see, if he doesn't die then all of this is for nothing" Andrew finished and reached out to Jackson.

Jackson slapped his arm away.

"No get away from me you sick fuck, some one needs to die and it isn't Oliver. How the fuck you both can look in the mirror is beyond me" Jackson spluttered, moving along the car and giving Andrew shifty looks.

"I look at myself quite nicely thanks very much but Oliver doesn't because he is such a sad pathetic loser so he needs to be the one to die" Andrew stated and threw up his hands in frustration.

"Why don't you get it" he snapped.

"Do you expect me to get your fucked up reasoning, you're both fucking crazy" Jackson stammered.

"I better warn Oliver"

"You tell him the truth and I'll rape and kill your sister in front of you" Andrew said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Jackson just backed into the car, sliding down it onto the ground.

"Fucking hell" he mumbled, burying his head in his lap.

"Aww poor Jackson, realizing that there's nothing he can do. So now you know the situation, you will stay away right. I would hate to have to take things to dangerous levels just to get your co-operation" Andrew said, bending down next to Jackson.

He raised his head slowly; His eyes glassy.

"Ok I won't see him anymore, fuck you and Mitchell are made for each other, you're both fucking crazy" Jackson said and banged his head against the car angrily.

"Fucking idiot, but glad you're on the same wave length finally, now get your arse up" Andrew snapped, he hauled Jackson to his feet without waiting for a reply.

"This is for being an idiot" he suddenly said before Jackson could react.

He slammed his fist into Jackson's stomach, catching him off guard.

"You nutcase" Jackson snapped, then raised his fist but Andrew whacked him hard in his jaw, causing him to fall back.

"What the hell was that for?" Jackson yelled, massaging his face and gasping.

"For being you, bu-bye" Andrew snapped and raced to his car, dived in the drivers seat and sped off.

Jackson just stood there, blinking as the dust settled.

"That is it, some thing has to be done and soon, but first got to see Oliver, they'll never know" Jackson mumbled and hurried off in the direction of Oliver's house.

**O.O 4 J.S**

Oliver sighed as he walked over to his door, there was no point staying in his room and waiting for Lilly to ring.

He needed to see her, this situation called for a face to face.

Oliver opened his door and shut it behind him; he headed down the stairs slowly.

It was sort of good to be back out of his room, almost a day was long enough to spend in the one place.

Besides running from his problems wasn't helping, he needed to face them head on and it meant starting with Lilly.

He finally reached the door and paused with his hand near the doorknob.

Was this a good idea? He questioned himself.

'Stop it, you need to see her, so hurry up and do it' his brain commanded

He shock himself off and gripped the doorknob, suddenly a knock on the door came out of no where, giving him a fright.

He leapt back and breathed heavily.

"Come in" he managed to say.

"Please don't be Mitchell" he muttered under his breath.

The door flew open and there stood.

"David" Oliver said.

"Hey, I shouldn't be here, well I wouldn't unless it was a valid reason" David mumbled, running a hand though his hair.

"What?" Oliver asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Umm well I'm only because I'm worried about Lilly" David explained.

"Then again you all told us to get fucked, so why would you know how she is"

"I don't but I'm going to find out, I'm going over now. If you want to come" Oliver said and headed out the door, past David who shrugged and followed, shutting the door after him.

"Oh Dave, I'm sorry by the way" Oliver said.

"Oh, it's alright" David said, walking on ahead.

Oliver hurried up to him, grabbing his arm to stop him.

"No its not, I shouldn't of treated you guys so badly. I don't want to lose you as friends" Oliver continued.

"I don't want to lose you either. But in a way I'm losing you, the old Oliver. I don't know who you are now. This isn't the guy I once knew, the guy I once knew wouldn't have stood for this shit" David stated.

"I know, it needs to end. Mitchell has taken it too far but he won't let me leave, I tired to yesterday and that's when he…" Oliver trailed off, David raised his eyebrows.

"He what?" David questioned.

"He raped Lilly, Dave. He raped her because I tried to leave him" Oliver stammered, he stepped back incase David hit him.

"He fucking what" David shouted, Oliver's neighbor glanced over the fence.

David glared at them and they quickly disappeared.

"Fucking hell, let's go to Lilly's now. Oh fuck, no wonder I've heard nothing" David muttered, starting to hurry to her place.

He stopped, when he realized that Oliver wasn't with him, he looked back and noticed Oliver still standing at his drive.

David raced back and tapped Oliver on the arm.

"Are you coming?" David asked.

"I'm so sorry Dave" Oliver stammered, his body shaking, tears rolling down his cheeks.

David blinked his eyes, which were starting to well up too.

"Why are you saying sorry, you didn't do it" he managed.

"It's my fault, if I never left Mitchell…he only did it because I left him" Oliver stammered, wiping his eyes furiously.

"Just come with me to Lilly's, I need to see her and I'm sure she would want to see you too" David said gently.

"No she hates me" Oliver whispered.

"Come on, she doesn't. You've been best friends for ages, she would never hate you. All she hates is what Mitchell is making you become" David said.

Oliver gulped and nodded, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Ok, I will" Oliver said softly.

They started walking to Lilly's.

"I'm glad you're coming, Lilly will be too" David said as they walked.

"I was worried you wouldn't come, what changed your mind?"

"Because I hate what Mitchell is making me become too" Oliver answered.

**J.S 4 O.O**

Jackson was walking in the direction of Oliver's house when he noticed Oliver and David heading in his direction.

He walked a bit faster and finally reached David and Oliver.

"Hey" David said, noticing Jackson first.

"Hey" Jackson said.

Oliver jumped in shock and stepped back.

"Oliver" Jackson began.

"Look Jackson, I don't have time. We need to see Lilly" Oliver said softly, brushing his bangs from his eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you though, something important" Jackson said.

"What, you already told me to leave you alone, I stuff you around too much." Oliver snapped.

"It's about Mitchell" Jackson said desperately.

"I don't want to hear that fucker's name" David snapped before Oliver could say anything.

"Look we need to get to Lilly's ok, either you come or fuck off"

"What the hell is the big deal about Lilly" Jackson snapped.

"Mitchell fucking rapped her" Oliver shouted.

Jackson stepped back, his eyes wide.

"So Andrew was right, fuck I thought he was kidding just to get me to listen but shit" Jackson stammered, running a hand through his hair.

"Who's Andrew?" Oliver asked.

"Mitchell's real boyfriend" Jackson said slowly, David gasped in shock.

Oliver just shock his head.

"You're joking" he stammered.

"No I'm not, they used you so they could get you to kill yourself" Jackson said, his hands shaking.

"Stop lying" Oliver shouted, shaking his head.

"I'm not" Jackson said, trying to reach for Oliver.

"So I went through all this just so he could have some fun, it was some fucking game" Oliver shouted.

"Yes, you know he's fucking insane" Jackson said softly.

"That's fucking crazy" David whispered.

"Let's go to Lilly's" Oliver said suddenly.

"Oliver you might need some time to…" David started.

"I want to see my best friend whose been attacked, can we just go please" Oliver snapped.

"Ok" David said and walked on ahead.

"Oliver, I'm sorry" Jackson stammered.

"Don't be, and to think I was actually thinking about ending everything" Oliver said and walked off, leaving a stunned Jackson.

He shock himself off and hurried after them.

**J.S 4 O.O**

Miley headed downstairs to the smell of her dad's spaghetti bolognaise.

"Hey bud, get it why it's hot and before your brother does" Robbie said as Miley walked into the kitchen.

She smiled and took the offered plate and sat down.

"Jackson, dinner is ready" Robbie shouted upstairs.

"Um dad didn't Jackson say he was visiting cooper" Miley suddenly said.

"Oh that's right, silly me" Robbie joked and sat down.

"So have you got a hold of Lilly, she feeling better?" Robbie asked, getting some spaghetti onto his fork.

"No, she's not answering her cell and her mum say's she's not leaving her room. I'm worried, it's not like Lilly to miss out on being Lola" Miley answered then placed a forkful of dinner into her mouth.

Robbie nodded.

"You should see her after dinner, find out in person" he suggested.

Miley nodded, swallowing.

"That's a good idea, I hope she's ok" she answered.

Robbie nodded.

"She will be when she sees her best bud, I'm sure" Robbie said.

Miley nodded, starting to hurry her dinner.

"Slow down darling, you'll get a stomach ache" Robbie said, shaking his head.

"Sorry, just want to see Lilly" Miley stated and got up and placed her plate in the dishwasher.

"Ok then bud, I'm going to walk you ok. It's getting dark" Robbie said.

"Dad she lives a block down, I'll be fine" Miley answered and headed for the door.

"Ok but txt me if you need a lift home" Robbie said.

Miley nodded and headed for Lilly's.

**O.O 4 J.S**

"Hey should we get Miley to come too, it might be easier with more support" David said after a long uncomfortable silence, as they walked.

"Yeah and let's invite the whole town why we're at it" Oliver snapped

"Lilly won't want everybody there at once"

"Calm down Oliver" Jackson said.

"Why should I, this is getting out of control and now I find out it was a fucking game, how do you think that makes me feel" Oliver snapped.

"The same as we all feel Oliver, you're not the only one being fucked around by Mitchell" David snapped.

"My girlfriend was fucking rapped because of that fucking prick so stop being fucking selfish"

"Do you think I wanted that to happen to her" Oliver mumbled.

"I know you didn't but your whole self pity thing is really fucking me off" David hissed.

"David shut up, he gets it" Jackson snapped.

"And we're at Lilly's now"

"Good, um sorry Oliver but it is depressing hearing you put yourself down" David said.

Oliver nodded and headed for the door.

Jackson glared at David and followed.

"David" Miley called, walking over.

David turned around.

"You haven't heard anything from her either have you?" Miley asked.

David shock his head no.

"Dave, you coming?" Oliver asked, turning from knocking on the door.

He stopped when he saw Miley.

"Miles" he said.

"Hey" she said.

Jackson looked between them in confusion.

"I'm sorry" Oliver said quickly.

"Don't be, I'm sorry for yelling too. But you have to see where we're coming from Oliver" Miley said.

"Why are you saying sorry, I was rude to you and you were only speaking the truth" Oliver said.

"I know but I shouldn't have pushed your buttons" Miley said softly.

"Mitchell has gone to far miles" Oliver said.

"Can we just see Lilly" David suddenly interrupted.

"Do you know something" Miley asked, getting worried.

"You'll find out Miley" Oliver said and walked over to the door and knocked.

"What, tell me" Miley demanded.

"Miley please, we're here for Lilly" Jackson said and walked over to the door.

It opened and Lilly's mother stood there, her face was puffy.

"Hello, oh please tell me you can get her out of her room" Mrs. Truscott begged, sniffing.

"We'll try" Jackson said.

"Can I go first" Oliver said, walking over to the stairs.

Jackson nodded, so did David.

Miley did too and followed Mrs. Truscott to the sitting room; David nodded at Oliver then followed.

"Do you want me to come?" Jackson asked.

"No I'll be fine ok, I just need to talk to her alone. This is my fault after all" Oliver stated.

"Don't be stupid, its not. This is Mitchell's fucked up game after all" Jackson snapped.

"Then we need to find a way to win" Oliver said softly and he reached out, brushing Jackson's check gently.

He then smiled sadly, turning and heading up stairs.

Jackson stared after him, his check tingling from Oliver's touch.

**J.S 4 O.O**

Oliver stood in front of Lilly's door, his heart beating like a jack hammer in his chest.

He was so nervous of what she would do or say.

He breathed in deeply and reached out to the door, knocking softly.

There was no reply.

"Lilly" Oliver called out, swallowing nervously.

He heard footsteps.

The doorknob turned and the door opened.

Oliver went to say something when a hand sharply struck his check.

"Wha" Oliver managed.

"Do you have any idea what has happened" Lilly screamed, launching herself onto him and beating his chest.

"Lilly please" Oliver begged, grabbing her wrists.

"Can we talk?"

"I hate him so much" Lilly sobbed, collapsing into Oliver's arms.

"I know I do too" Oliver whispered, rubbing her back gently.

"Can we talk please" Oliver said softly.

"Ok" Lilly stammered, pulling back and walking into her room.

She lay onto her bed, holding onto a teddy that David had won for her at a carnival.

She had called it Davey.

"Um talk" Lilly said, stroking the bears fur.

"Lilly, you can press charges" Oliver said, sitting next to her on the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Lilly asked, staring at her bear.

"About what he did, I know" Oliver answered, putting a hand on hers.

Lilly looked up at him.

"Shut up" she hissed.

"He sent me a pxt Lil" Oliver continued, his hand shock but he kept it on hers.

"Shut up, shut up" Lilly screamed, shoving him off the bed.

Oliver sat up, feeling stunned.

"Get out" she shouted.

"Lilly" he begged, standing up.

"No" Lilly snapped, pushing him back.

"Just let me hold you please" Oliver sobbed.

"No" she sobbed, falling against him; he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why did this have to happen, why me" Lilly whispered.

"Oliver?" Lilly. I heard shouting" Miley said, walking in the room.

"Oh lil"

David and Jackson walked into the room, David's body shock as he took in Lilly's frail state.

"Dave" Lilly stammered, seeing him across Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver let go and she raced over, hugging David, sobbing into his chest.

He hugged her close, crying as well.

Miley looked away, tearing up.

Jackson stared at Oliver, who looked away.

"Do you want us to leave you guys alone for a bit?" Miley asked Lilly, who pulled away from David and rubbed her eyes.

"It's ok. I probably should talk to mum, she's been worried sick about me" Lilly answered.

"Are you going to press charges?" Miley asked.

Lilly glanced at the others then at the cupboard in her room.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I kept the clothes I was wearing for evidence if I decide to press charges" Lilly said.

"But he threatened me so I don't know"

"Ignore him" Oliver snapped.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Oliver you do realize this is Mitchell we're talking about, he makes Hitler look sane" Lilly said slowly.

"Mitchell is fucking pathetic, how dare he threaten you. You need to press charges Lil, if he's in jail he can't do shit and I doubt he has any contacts that could act on his threats" Oliver retorted.

"I'm sure he does Oliver, you've seen how he is and you know how scary he can be" Miley stated.

"I'm sick of letting him control me, us even" Oliver shouted.

"This needs to end"

"Calm down" David said, looked worried.

Jackson stepped a bit closer to Oliver, who seemed on the verge of losing it.

"Oliver you know it's not that easy, there are people they know out there, Andrew told me" Jackson stated.

Oliver ran his hand though his hair, swearing under his breath.

"Who's Andrew?" Lilly asked, sitting down on the bed with David.

"He's Mitchell's real boyfriend apparently" Jackson answered.

"What" Miley and Lilly stated simultaneously.

"He used me in some sick game, he wants me dead and that's the reason he was with me in the first place" Oliver answered.

"We're all part of some game" Lilly said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"That's why he needs to be in jail" Oliver snapped.

"Out of the picture, we've put up with his shit for too long"

"Oliver it's a big risk" Miley stammered.

"We have no choice" Oliver shouted, pacing back and forth.

Lilly, Miley and David gave Jackson a pleading look; he walked over to Oliver and gently stopped him from his pacing.

"We need to find another way" Jackson said softly.

"You guys don't seriously think there is another way" Oliver murmured, shaking his head in frustration.

"There isn't another way"

"There is, we need to think" Jackson snapped.

Oliver sighed.

"Can we talk in private for a minute" he asked softly.

Jackson glanced at the others.

Miley nodded at him.

"Ok we'll be back" Jackson said, opening the door and heading into the hallway.

Oliver nodded at his friends and followed.

**J.S 4 O.O**

Mitchell checked the time as he waited for Andrew to meet him at the park.

"Fucking idiot, doesn't he have a watch" Mitchell muttered under his breath.

"Hey sorry I'm late, fucking parents wanted me feed the animals" Andrew yelled as he raced over, panting heavily.

"Ok whatever" Mitchell snapped, as Andrew sat down and slowed his breathing down.

Mitchell sighed impatiently.

"Well" he snapped.

"Oh you want to know about Jackson, um bad news" Andrew said and glanced at the ground to avoid Mitchell's piercing gaze.

"What happened?" Mitchell demanded angrily.

"Well I sort of told him our plans" Andrew mumbled and backed away a bit.

Mitchell went red, clenching his fists and shaking in anger.

"You fucking shithead, do you have any idea what you have done" Mitchell snapped.

"Look I'm sorry but he's impossible to seduce. He's completely into Oliver" Andrew snapped.

"I'm sure you tried really hard too" Mitchell mocked rudely.

"I did ok as I said he's impossible" Andrew retorted.

"Fuck we need to kick this up a notch now" Mitchell said thought hard, his face scrunching in concentration.

"I have it" Mitchell exclaimed in triumph.

"What is it?" Andrew asked eagerly.

"We kill Jackson" Mitchell declared excitedly.

"Um what" Andrew spluttered in surprise.

"I said" Mitchell started rudely.

"I know what you said, I'm asking why?" Andrew interrupted.

"Why, you want to know why! He's the problem ok and we need to get rid of the problem and in doing that we create a feeling inside Oliver in which causes the loser to end his life. Our goal all along after all, you get what I'm saying" Mitchell explained.

"Um yes I do but there must be another way to get Oliver to end his life without resorting to murder" Andrew stammered.

"Come on this is the only way and it also kills two birds with one stone" Mitchell stated and smirked.

"No sorry I can't kill anyone, I thought we were trying to get someone to end their life not do it ourselves" Andrew stammered.

"Stop being a pussy, this is the best way" Mitchell snapped and folded his arms across his chest.

"I want you with me every step of the way"

"I don't want to do it; I don't feel comfortable killing someone" Andrew rambled.

"Fine then, guess we're over" Mitchell responded angrily.

"Don't say that" Andrew begged, getting desperate.

He grabbed Mitchell's arm, face laced in panic.

'I won't leave you if you help me with Jackson" Mitchell said and grabbed Andrew by the shoulders, staring into his eyes.

"You love me don't you?"

"Yes but" Andrew stammered.

"Then help me" Mitchell whispered, leaning over and kissing Andrew softly and pulling back.

Andrew opened his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Ok I will" he responded.

Mitchell grinned manically.

"Good" he said and leaned forward again, kissing Andrew greedily.

**O.O 4 J.S**

"Ok what's up?" Oliver asked Jackson, sitting next to him on the stairs.

"Um this is hard to say" Jackson muttered.

"Just say it" Oliver said gently, touching Jackson's arm.

Jackson glanced at Oliver in surprise.

"Can you tell me something honestly" Jackson stated.

"Yes what do you want to know?" Oliver asked.

"I want to know if this is it, are you still going to see Mitchell now and let him control you even after finding out the truth or are you going to find a way to rid of him once and for all" Jackson continued.

"The second thing" Oliver answered.

"I was worried you were going to pick number one" Jackson said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Why would I pick that option, I was forced to see him the other night. I had no choice, he was threatening me. But now after finding out the truth and the worry of what else could happen I'm determined to not just sit back and let him keep doing what he wants. We need to find a way to stop him and soon" Oliver stated.

"Good, I'm glad you're putting your foot down" Jackson said and smiled softly.

"There's another reason for it too, apart from what he did to Lilly and what he's doing to me" Oliver said.

"What's the other reason?" Jackson asked.

"You" Oliver answered.

"Why?" Jackson asked in surprise.

Oliver stared down at his feet and gulped nervously.

'Here's goes nothing' he thought.

He needed to tell Jackson the truth.

He needed to tell him how he felt, spending that time in his room had given him time to think and he had thought a lot about Jackson.

His feelings had become clear.

"What is it?" Jackson asked.

Oliver glanced at him and took in one more deep breath to help calm him down.

He looked into Jackson's curious eyes and smiled softly.

"Oliver please tell me, why am I one of the reasons you decided enough is enough, I always thought you didn't want me much. You didn't think I liked you when you could be more wrong" Jackson rambled.

Oliver clamped a hand to Jackson's mouth, his eyes went wide.

"I know I hurt you and I'm sorry but I want you to know that I had a chance to think the other day and all my feelings are clear. I know how I feel for you and for us" Oliver explained, removing his hand from Jackson's face slowly.

Jackson raised his eyebrows.

Oliver leaned over and kissed Jackson softly, Jackson responded straight away.

They pulled back, both breathing heavily.

'Here goes nothing' Oliver thought.

He squeezed Jackson's hand gently.

Jackson smiled at him.

"Jackson" Oliver whispered softly, running his thumb along his

"What?" Jackson answered in anticipation.

Oliver stared into Jackson's eyes.

"I love you" he said.

**TBC……**

_**It's poetry carved in flesh  
This beautiful hell of ours  
To the deadliest sin we confess  
(Tears of joy fill our eyes)  
We are safe where disfigured saints  
Cry out their prophecies of doom **_

My heart's a graveyard, baby  
And to evil we make love  
On our passion's killing floor  
In my arms, you won't sleep safely  
And of lust we are reborn  
On our passion's killing floor

At the first kiss  
the seeds of hatred are sewn  
Back into darkness we flee  
(To tear our hearts out)  
We are saved where all faiths fail  
Alive inside of our tomb

My heart's a graveyard, baby  
And to evil we make love  
On our passion's killing floor  
In my arms, you won't sleep safely  
And of lust we are reborn  
On our passion's killing floor

My heart's a graveyard, baby  
And to evil we make love  
On our passion's killing floor  
In my arms, you won't sleep safely  
And of lust we are reborn  
On our passion's killing floor

(My heart's a graveyard, baby)  
My heart's a graveyard, baby  
On our passion's killing floor

(In my arms, you won't sleep safely)  
And to evil we make love  
On our passion's killing floor 

**AN:**

**That above song was sung by HIM and was called passions killing floor.**

**Felt it matched the past Jackson/Oliver moments somehow.**

**If you haven't heard of HIM, check em out.**

**They rock.**

**Anyway let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**Sorry if it's short, I will hopefully be writing a longer one next time.**

**It's almost done too so I should get the next chapter up quicker.**

**My writers block has passed and I'm running out of excuses...**

**He he sorry, thanks for sticking with me through all this.**

**Let me know all ya thoughts in ya review but be nice though…**

**Ha-ha**

**Reviewers thanks:**

_Xxsoraxkairix4evaxX__, Zanevemon, mic, magickid425, xNevaxWastexkissesx, TVfanfictionwriter, BlackIceNinja, kwacceeber._

**Well hopefully see you all quicker with the next chapter**

**Till then,**

**Chall,**

**KAT**


	9. Don't die, my love

**Hey guys,**

**I will be surprised if you're all still reading this.**

**I'm only going to say sorry for taking so long and this is the second to last chapter.**

**I hope it will somewhat make up for lack of update.**

**Cheers to all who are still sticking with me**

**Warning: contains swearing, graphic violence and Mitchell (lol sorry)**

**There is going to be a big twist and the truth about Mitchell will be revealed. Hope you enjoy**

**(The italics in the coming up chapter are a flashback)**

**From last time:**

"_Oliver please tell me, why am I the one of the reasons you decided enough is enough, I always thought you didn't want me much. You didn't think I liked you when you could be more wrong" Jackson rambled._

_Oliver clamped a hand to Jackson's mouth, his eyes went wide._

"_I know I hurt you and I'm sorry but I want you to know that I've had a chance to think the other day and all my feelings are clear. I know how I feel for you and for us" Oliver explained, removing his hand from Jackson's face slowly._

_Jackson raised his eyebrows._

_Oliver leaned over and kissed Jackson softly, Jackson responded straight away._

_They pulled back both breathing heavily._

'_Here goes nothing' Oliver thought._

_He squeezed Jackson's hand gently._

_Jackson smiled at him._

"_Jackson" Oliver whispered softly, running his thumb along his_

"_What?" Jackson answered in anticipation._

_Oliver stared into Jackson's eyes._

"_I love you" he said._

**Now chapter 9:**

Jackson gasped and backed away a bit.

Oliver stared at him and moved closer but Jackson backed away further.

"Jackson" Oliver said, feeling hurt.

"Just don't come near me, don't say anything" Jackson snapped, then stood up and headed downstairs.

Oliver didn't move, even when he heard the distant echo of the front door slamming.

His head pounded and his throat felt dry.

How could he have been so stupid to think Jackson could ever love someone like him.

He stood up numbly and walked over to Lilly's door, opening it and walking in.

"Hey how did….Oliver" Miley questioned, noticing Oliver's pale face, and his body shaking.

Suddenly he let out a loud scream and smashed his fist into the wall.

Lilly gasped and David raced over to Oliver.

Oliver pressed his forehead against the wall and slid down to the ground.

"Don't touch me, I'm nothing. He'll never want me" Oliver growled, grabbing his head in frustration.

"I should do Mitchell a fucking favor and" Oliver started but was interrupted by David grabbing him roughly and shoving him up against the wall.

"And what, Kill yourself? Don't be an idiot, you're not going to let that bastard win" David snapped.

"David let him go" Lilly said, walking over and touching her boyfriends shoulder.

Oliver blinked in surprise.

David slowly let go and stepped back.

"After everything that has happened, to think you could say something so stupid" David snapped.

Miley bit her lip in worry.

"What do I fucking have left" Oliver shouted.

"Stop it" David snapped.

"David you stop it, Oliver what has gotten you this riled up" Lilly questioned.

"I thought you and Jackson were going to talk" Miley asked.

"We did, I told him I loved him and he just left. I know he hates me, he's disgusted by me" Oliver stammered and banged his head angrily against the wall.

"Oliver stop it" Lilly said desperately, racing over and grabbing his shoulders.

"Well I'm going to go talk to him, he's wanted this for ages and he pushes it away, the idiot" Miley snapped and headed for the door.

"Leave it" Oliver hissed, pushing Lilly aside and walking over to Miley.

"Well you can't just stay here and do nothing" Miley snapped.

"I have no choice, he made it clear he isn't in the mood to talk" Oliver retorted.

"He'll probably be at home, let's head there and talk this over" Miley said.

Oliver scowled, turning away in a huff.

"Come on you know he loves you Oliver, do you think he would be making so much effort helping you if he didn't" Miley said softly.

Oliver turned back and nodded slowly.

"Ok let's go to your place" he said.

Miley smiled and headed out the door, David and Lilly followed.

They walked out the front door except Lilly who stopped as she saw her mum coming over

"Lilly, where are you going?" she asked in surprise.

"Um just to Miley's for a little while. Don't panic" Lilly answered.

"We need to talk sweetie" her mum said.

"Not now mum, can't it wait just a little while" Lilly said desperately.

Her mother nodded sadly.

Lilly walked over and gave her a quick hug then left to follow the others.

Jackson slammed the front door of his house behind him and walked over to the kitchen.

He stood against the bench and closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

He just couldn't believe that Oliver had confessed his love for him.

It was so much of a shock that he needed to leave and think.

He had wanted this for so long; it just seemed so surreal though.

Shaking his head, Jackson walked over to the sofa and collapsed on it.

He then out of the corner of his eye noticed a note on the fridge.

Jackson sat up and walked over to the fridge, snatching the note down and scanning it.

Apparently his dad had gone out for a date, news to him.

Jackson sighed, slapping the note back and jumping back on the couch again.

**OO 4 JS**

Mitchell paced the beach close to the Stewart house impatiently.

How long was it going to take for Andrew to bring the damn gun from his uncles.

He checked his watch; five minutes had passed but had felt a heck longer.

"Come on idiot" Mitchell muttered, he was very impatient and Andrew knew that.

"Hey sorry, he had moved it so took me awhile" Andrew explained as he hurried over.

"Finally" Mitchell snapped, snatching the bag the gun was in.

He grinned excitedly, Andrew grinned half heartedly back.

"Well let's go kill the bastard" Mitchell declared and started to walk off, he stopped when he realized Andrew hadn't moved.

"Babe, let's get a move on" Mitchell demanded; Andrew didn't even register hearing him.

Mitchell sneered and stormed over, smacking Andrew upside the head.

"Hello earth to Andrew, fucking hell" Mitchell snapped.

"Ow! That hurt hun" Andrew snapped, massaging his head.

"Well you deserved it, just standing there like an idiot, what's wrong with you?" Mitchell demanded.

"What's wrong with _me? _What's wrong with you?" Andrew snapped, advancing on Mitchell; who blinked in surprise.

"I'm not the one who wants to kill someone, I'm just the idiot who agreed to the plan" Andrew finished, breathing heavily.

Mitchell sneered, stepping forward and causing Andrew to stumble back in preparation.

"Are you finished" Mitchell snapped.

"Um yes" Andrew said slowly.

"Good, now you have two choices! One: you can come and kill Jackson or Two: you can forget our relationship and your life... so what's it going to be" Mitchell said slowly, his voice dripping with venom.

"Uh choice one" Andrew said, his eyes glassy.

"Excellent choice halfwit" Mitchell said, smirking.

"Well let's go then" he snapped, slamming the bag against Andrew's back and storming on ahead.

Andrew nodded, shaking as he followed.

**JS 4 OO**

Oliver swallowed nervously as he reached the front door of the Stewarts.

"Guys maybe I should talk to him later, he was clear" Oliver rambled, Miley put a finger to his lips stopping him halfway.

"Oliver, its getting sorted now ok" she said indignantly.

Oliver nodded slowly.

"Miley, hey" Jake said from behind the others

Miley turned around and smiled, walking over to her boyfriend.

"When did you get back from you audition?" she asked.

"Just now, thought I would come say hi...What's going on?" he asked.

Lilly looked at Jake, David turned around.

"Mitchell rapped me, Oliver is avoiding him sort of and Oliver told Jackson he loves him and Jackson ran away so we're here to sort that out. That sums up today" Lilly answered for Miley.

David stared at her in worry but Lilly didn't flinch.

"The bastard" Jake spat.

"Are we going in now" Oliver said meekly.

"The last thing I want to discuss is that loser"

Miley walked over and opened the door.

"Now we are" she said and walked in, Jackson sat up on the couch.

He went still when he noticed Oliver, who stood still by the door as well.

Everyone looked at them slowly.

Jackson slid off the couch and walked over to Oliver who stepped back, expecting something.

Jackson smacked Oliver on the arm, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Jackson" Lilly and Miley exclaimed.

"That was for taking so long and stuffing me around" Jackson said, ignoring the others.

Oliver raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"And this is for the most amazing declaration of love I've ever heard" Jackson continued then pounced upon Oliver, kissing him passionately.

Oliver responded right away.

Miley and Lilly squealed in excitement.

Jake and David rolled their eyes at the same time.

Oliver and Jackson pulled apart, Oliver grinned stupidly.

"Basically I love you too" Jackson said, smiling.

Oliver's grin widened and he buried himself into Jackson's chest.

"Aww" Lilly said, clapping her hands together.

Miley smiled, wiping her eyes.

David and Jake both smiled too despite themselves.

The door flew open, ruining the moment altogether.

"Will someone pass me a bucket please" Andrew said, smirking.

Oliver and Jackson pulled back; Jackson tensed up whereas everyone looked confused.

Andrew walked in and walked up to Oliver, slapping him soundly.

"Fucking Christ" Jackson shouted in surprise and anger.

Oliver turned his head slowly, his eyes wide.

"Who the fuck are you?" Lilly shouted.

"Well how rude, Jackson you didn't introduce me" Andrew said, sneering at Jackson who just stepped back mutely, pulling Oliver to him.

"Hmm pathetic" Andrew said, turning to the door and grinning.

Mitchell walked in and smirked, his eyes scanning the room and landing on Lilly, who screamed and backed into the couch.

"Fuck off you bastard" David shouted, wrapping his arms around Lilly protectively.

Miley stepped back into Jake, who held her close.

Mitchell smirked, walking over to Oliver and Jackson.

Jackson went pale, Oliver didn't flinch.

Mitchell yanked Oliver to him, and threw him to the floor.

"Stop it" Everyone shrieked, Andrew grinned and Mitchell smirked.

Ignoring the other's protests, he kicked Oliver in the chest.

"Don't" Jackson yelled, launching himself next to Oliver, who had his eyes closed.

Mitchell ripped the gun from his pocket and shot the roof.

Screams filled the room; Andrew ducked over to the door and locked it.

He leant against it, smiling.

Jackson sat up, staring at Mitchell, who bent down next to Oliver.

"Just don't provoke him" Oliver whispered.

Jackson shock his head, Mitchell pointed the gun at him and smiled.

Jackson gasped, backing away slightly.

"It's you that I want, you ruined it all and now its over for you" Mitchell snapped and stood up, kicking Oliver again on the way and then he backed Jackson against the wall.

Miley and Lilly scrambled over to Oliver, pulling him up against the couch.

His eyes went wide when he spotted the gun; Lilly clamped a hand to his mouth.

Jake and David bent down next to them.

"Prepare to die, idiot" Mitchell snapped, cocking the gun and grinning like a maniac.

Jackson closed his eyes.

"Goodbye Oliver, Don't forget I love you" Jackson murmured.

Oliver struggled against Lilly and Miley, but they held him close, both crying softly.

Suddenly Andrew let out a cry of rage and leapt upon Mitchell, crashing him to the ground.

They began rolling around, fighting for control of the gun.

Jackson slid to the floor and towards the others, Oliver moved away and pulled Jackson close.

"I'm scared" Oliver whispered, Jackson nodded.

He kissed him quickly and held him close.

Mitchell ended up yanking himself free and standing up, he was shaking in rage.

Andrew sat up in shock then gasped as Mitchell pointed the gun at him.

"Babe I can't let you kill him ok, just put it away" Andrew said slowly.

Mitchell sneered.

"I gave you a choice" he snapped.

"What are you doing, I don't recognize you anymore" Andrew snapped.

He tried to stand up but Mitchell slammed a foot onto his chest, stopping him.

"Please calm down" Andrew begged.

"Fuck up, you didn't listen so now you will pay the consequences" Mitchell yelled and shot off the gun.

Oliver closed his eyes, as his ears rung.

He slowly opened them and regretted it; Mitchell was staring down at his deceased lover in happiness.

Andrews head was completely blown off, blood was everywhere.

"Teach you bitch" Mitchell snapped and whirled around, he advanced on Jackson excitedly.

Oliver wrenched himself from Jackson's vice like grip.

"Oliver" Jackson breathed.

No one else spoke; they were in too much shock.

"Sit down idiot" Mitchell snapped, waving the gun around.

"No" Oliver yelled.

"Oliver" Miley and Lilly both said desperately.

"Sit down" Jake demanded.

"Listen to them Oliver" Mitchell snapped and pushed Oliver, he didn't flinch.

"No you listen to me" Oliver said angrily.

Mitchell raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"I have had enough of you, your bullshit and this whole fucking thing" Oliver shouted, his body shaking.

"Its over, just give up. I won't kill my self, never because why should I hand myself over to you. Why should you win" he finished, his eyes glassy.

"But I will, once Jackson dies, you will end it all because you have nothing" Mitchell snapped.

"No you do" Oliver spat.

Mitchell blinked.

"I will have my parents, Miley, Jake, David and Lilly and a few others. You will have no one, you could have had Andrew, he actually loves you but well you killed him so no you have nothing. You are nothing" Oliver snapped.

"Shut up" Mitchell yelled.

"You are nothing, does that hurt. Does it hurt to hear that" Oliver snapped, stepping closer to Mitchell who automatically stepped back.

Everyone was staring at them in shock.

"Oliver please" Jackson whispered.

"I don't need anybody" Mitchell snapped, shrugging indigently.

"Really, everybody needs someone" Oliver said and smirked as Mitchell flinched.

"Even you, sadly you really need love" Oliver said and reached up to Mitchell's face and touched it.

"Has anyone said, I love you"

Mitchell glared at Oliver and pushed him back.

"Fuck off, I don't need it. I don't need anyone" Mitchell spat.

"I think you do" Oliver protested.

"Fuck up" Mitchell shouted, pointing the gun at him.

Oliver went pale and stepped back, Jackson stood up hastily.

"Oliver Hun, sit down" he whispered in Oliver's ear, but Oliver shrugged him away.

"Did you ever love someone once?" Oliver demanded, advancing on Mitchell who didn't even move.

Jackson swore under his breath.

Mitchell stormed forward and pressed the gun into Oliver's temple and sneered, sliding the metal down Oliver's forehead.

Jackson slid to the floor, his face paling.

Miley crawled towards her brother and hugged him too her.

"Don't say anything else, I would hate for this gun to accidentally go off in your face" Mitchell hissed, pulling the gun back to Oliver's temple.

Oliver let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"I'm speaking the truth aren't I, you used to have love" Oliver whispered, smirking.

"What did I just say" Mitchell shouted, smacking the gun against Oliver's temple.

Oliver didn't flinch.

"Let's face it Mitchell, if you wanted to kill me you would have by now. The fact is, you just can't" Oliver continued, stepping back with a wry grin.

"Shut it you fuckwit, did I not just kill my boyfriend. If you don't shut your dam yap, you'll wind up like him" Mitchell snapped, stepping towards Oliver; who laughed sarcastically.

Mitchell's eye's flickered, the anger being replaced by fear or was it sadness.

Oliver walked up to him and stared into his eyes, Mitchell blinked but said nothing.

"Please Oliver stop" Jackson begged, starting to rock back and forth.

Miley put an arm around his shoulders.

"So Mitchell, tell me…. Who did you ever love?" Oliver asked.

"Why do you want to know, why do you care?" Mitchell asked, his face twitching.

"I don't, just your reasoning for hurting me sounds a bit off. There's something else isn't there, something you're not telling me" Oliver pressed on.

"No, there's nothing" Mitchell snapped, backing away despite himself.

"Really, sounds like there is, it sounds like you're covering something up. So Mitchell what is it that you're hiding, go on tell me" Oliver sneered, stepping forward, causing Mitchell to back away.

"Tell me" Oliver said again, Mitchell gulped.

Oliver grinned, feeling good for being in control for once.

"Oliver please stop" Lilly called out, David grabbed her arm.

"Tell me" Oliver shouted, ignoring his friend.

"No, stop it" Mitchell yelled out desperately, banging into the wall and sliding down it.

He let go of the gun automatically and quick as lighting, Oliver snatched it and leapt up triumphantly.

Mitchell looked up and his eyes went livid.

"Give that back" he hissed.

"No, now if you don't want to die I suggest you tell me" Oliver warned, pointing the gun at Mitchell who breathed in.

"Oliver for fucks sake, what are you doing?" Jackson called out.

Miley gripped her brother in shock; Jake crawled over and grabbed her hand.

"So what's it going to be?" Oliver asked, smirking confidently.

"Give me the fucking gun" Mitchell snarled, leaping up and snatching Oliver to him.

Oliver swore, the gun slipping from his hands and landing a few feet away.

Jackson flew forward and snatched it.

"Mitchell pulled Oliver to him and smirked evilly.

"Going to kill me Jackson, I have your precious boyfriend here though" Mitchell threatened.

"Try it, go on, you may miss and kill him"

"Let go of him" Jackson demanded, coldly.

Oliver struggled against Mitchell, but he clamped him tighter.

Oliver elbowed Mitchell, who gasped and let go.

"Just tell me you idiot" Oliver shouted, Jackson stepped back and shock his head.

"Stop it" Mitchell snapped.

"I'm not going back to that again, I need to forget it"

"Forget what?" Oliver snapped.

"What happened, all I need to do is to get rid of the person at fault and that's you" Mitchell hissed then stared at the ground, his face going white.

"It's your entire fault"

Oliver blinked, his face laced in confusion.

"What did I do?" Oliver asked, his heart starting to beat in nerves.

Jackson stepped forward, gently grabbing Oliver's hand.

"You killed him" Mitchell spoke softly; his bangs covered his face but his body shaking, revealing his sadness.

"No, I didn't. It was an accident. How did you, I told no one about that" Oliver suddenly exclaimed, Jackson gasped and let go of Oliver's hand.

"What" Miley and Lilly both said at the same time, their boyfriends were too shocked to register words.

"What happened?" Jackson whispered his face pale.

"Didn't you tell your friends what you did" Mitchell snapped, standing up.

Anger was radiating off him, despite the tears flooding down his face.

"No, I tried to forget it had happened, how did you find out and how did you know him?" Oliver asked, looking surprised and shocked at the same time.

"We loved each other; he was my first boyfriend and my first love. You wanted to know didn't you that I was capable, well now you do" Mitchell shouted, laughing manically.

"No" Oliver snapped.

"I didn't know you loved him, I never knew who he dated. I never knew anything" Oliver whispered sadly.

"I found out from his friend ok, we had been together a year" Mitchell snapped.

Oliver shock his head and stared at the floor.

"I can explain ok" he stammered.

"Go ahead, tell them you're a murderer" Mitchell snapped.

Oliver ignored that and began to explain…

"_Oliver, it's your turn" Oliver's friend Chase said, standing on top of the skate rink._

"_Ok but get your camera ready, film your reaction. It will be hilarious" Oliver answered, laughing._

_Chase rolled his eyes, pulling out his camera but filming Oliver._

"_This is Oliver Oscar Oaken, about to do my death defying skate tricks; this may or may not be my last skating attempt. But braver men have tried before and lived to tell the tale so here I go" Oliver said dramatically and stepped on the skate board, taking a deep breath and doing what looked like a sad attempt at yoga poses._

"_Well get on with it" Chase demanded, zooming the camera in and out, laughing._

"_Oh shut it, all genius's need time to prepare mentally and physically" Oliver replied smugly._

"_Oh I will prepare my fist mentally and physically if you don't move it" Chase snipped._

_Oliver rolled his eyes and kicked off the board then zoomed off the side of the rink._

"_Yes awesome dude" Chase yelled, zooming the camera in._

"_Yes I feel invincible, woo hoo" Oliver shouted, as he flipped upside down and back again._

"_Great man, wait what the hell... Dude watch out" Chase gasped, spotting the kid standing at the bottom of the rink before it was too late._

"_Wha…" Oliver shouted, trying to move but his skateboard moved out from under him and clipped the kid in the head._

_Oliver managed to land upright by the boy's unconscious body._

_Oliver dazedly leant down to their companion._

"_What the hell happened" Chase yelled, arriving next to Oliver who shock his head mutely._

"_What was he doing just standing there" Oliver stammered._

"_I didn't see him" _

"_I think for this" chase answered, picking up a broken camera._

"_Taking pictures, maybe a school project…who knows"_

_Oliver just shock his head._

"_He didn't warn us, he was just there. You know I don't look at the ground when I skate, well sometimes I do but I didn't get a chance to see him" Oliver rambled._

"_Oliver get a hold of yourself, we need to check if he's alive" Chase whispered frantically._

_Oliver nodded and grabbed the boy's wrist, pressing his finger into the spot where the pulse was._

"_No, I don't feel it" Oliver stammered, running his finger along the wrist._

"_He can't be dead, you didn't hit him that hard" Chase whimpered, leaning over and putting his ear near the boy's mouth._

"_Nothing, oh crap" Chase stammered, sitting up and pulling at his hair._

"_stop, he can't be dead" Oliver gasped, he put his hand on the boy's head and his eye's went wide, he lifted up his hand, revealing it coated in blood._

"_Oh god" Chase screamed, sliding away._

_Oliver's body shock, he turned around and vomited._

"_We need to call the cop's" Chase shouted, his face losing color._

"_No we can't" Oliver whispered, he crawled towards Chase and grabbed his arm._

"_We need to get out of here; otherwise they will put us away" _

"_But, it's an accident. We need to tell them" Chase mumbled._

"_I have it on my camera; we can show them that you didn't see him" _

"_No, let's go. Now chase" Oliver snapped and leapt up._

"_Are you mental, once we leave it becomes murder" Chase shouted, as Oliver started to hurry away._

_Oliver skidded to a halt, gulping._

_He turned around and walked over to Chase._

"_Hand me your cell phone" Oliver whispered, his hand outstretched._

Oliver blinked, opening his eyes, shaking his head.

"I never wanted to have to relive that again, apparently he had died once his head hit the ground, the force of the impact fractured his skull. The police let us off, it was an accident but the whole event gave me nightmares, Chase and I lost contact. He moved away to San Francisco, half a year or so later I found out he had taken his life, the guilt ate at him. I got depression because of that and the whole thing; mum secretly took me to a counselor. I always thought my parents divorced because of my depression too. I was good at hiding the depression except when the anniversaries of Chase and Luke, that's what his name was…, the anniversary of their deaths…. I just locked myself in my room. I just wanted to forget. I was only 12 when it happened and it's not something you can easily forget." Oliver finished.

Everyone was stunned in silence.

"You're kidding" Jackson managed, his mouth felt dry so it was tough forming words.

Mitchell had been crying the whole time and was now clenching his fists.

"You got away with murderer, when I found out from chase's friend that you and him had done this I knew that I had to make you feel guilty and in doing so you would kill yourself too. Chase did the right thing, I worked wonders on him" Mitchell said and smirked.

"What" Oliver stammered, his eye's going wide.

"What you didn't think he would do that without having a proper reason, say a new boyfriend that treated him like crap, causing him to end it all. He was easy but you are the tough one, but not tonight because Jackson is the ticket to your suicide. How will it feel to lose someone you love" Mitchell shouted.

"Stop, I didn't know that you were with him" Oliver begged.

"Have you told the other's that you and chase were friends with benefits, how you went to the skate park to make out" Mitchell announced and grinned.

Oliver shock his head, his face pale.

"What" Jackson snipped.

"I didn't tell anyone that, how did you find out" Oliver whispered, his face drained.

"Easy, Chase told me about his past boyfriend, a.k.a you. Apparently you both stopped talking because of you falling for him and he wasn't ready etc" Mitchell snapped.

"Kind of, he wanted to be with me but the whole Luke thing tore us apart" Oliver answered, running a hand through his hair.

"Aww how sad, I was lucky to get a hold of Chase's friend who he met once he moved. He apparently said Chase had told him about the whole thing, that's how I found out and how I found out your name too" Mitchell suddenly said.

"You told me already, who is this friend anyway" Oliver snapped.

"Andrew, you know him" Mitchell answered, pointing to the deceased Andrew.

"He was fun person to be with, fun to sort of love, I found something similar to Luke in him but not enough to keep him alive as you can see"

"Why didn't you try" Oliver spat.

"Nah, he wasn't Luke, no one will ever be him" Mitchell retorted, his face contorted in rage.

"Of course, no one is the same, fuck you can't go around doing this. You need to let Luke go, he wasn't the only one who died that day ok" Oliver shouted.

"Who else died?" Mitchell asked rudely.

"I did ok, I kept beating myself up over it, Chase left me because I kept blaming myself and because he wanted to be with me but I just was too depressed for him to help me" Oliver retorted.

"What?" Mitchell demanded

"Then why are you still here"

"Because I met them" Oliver said, pointing to the others.

"I met Lilly than Jackson and Miley moved here. I met David then Jake. I had friends and they loved me for me"

Mitchell laughed sarcastically.

"It kept me going, made me realize I shouldn't waste my life beating myself up. I just had to drain the whole incident from my memory" Oliver finished.

"It may be easy to forget someone you love but it isn't easy for me" Mitchell yelled angrily, storming over to Jackson, who was in a daze.

"It wasn't easy but I couldn't let my life be taken over by it and fuck you shouldn't either, don't you think it's gone too far" Oliver snapped.

Mitchell ignored him and snatched Jackson to him, grabbing the gun before Jackson could react.

Miley and Lilly let out screams as Mitchell pointed it at Jackson's temple.

"Enough is enough, let's get this done" Mitchell snapped, cocking the gun.

Jackson closed his eyes, shaking.

"Don't, none of this shit will bring him back" Oliver stammered.

"Carrying all this anger for so long isn't good, do you think Luke would want this"

"Don't you talk about him; I don't care if it won't bring him back. This will help me and make you feel the same as I do, you will hurt like hell" Mitchell roared, shaking Jackson angrily.

"Just stop, you've already hurt me enough. Don't take away another person I love" Oliver begged, stepping forward.

"Don't take him away from me"

"Sorry babe, you took Luke away from me. Take one last look at your lover" Mitchell sneered and aimed the gun at Jackson, as he let go of Jackson's arm.

Jackson stepped back, as the gun trigger was being pressed down.

Oliver screamed as everyone else did, Mitchell laughed and Jackson gasped.

Oliver leapt forward pushing Jackson aside just as the bullet flew from the gun; it struck him in the stomach.

He fell to the floor, gasping in pain.

Mitchell's eyes went wide; he stepped back and dropped the gun.

Jackson sat up in a daze and saw Oliver lying in a pool of blood and gasping.

"No, baby" he managed, crawling forward and grabbing Oliver, clutching him close.

"Don't die, I love you sweetie" he stammered, stroking Oliver's hair.

Oliver didn't respond, blood gurgling at his mouth.

Jake and David leapt up and tackled the shocked Mitchell to the floor.

Miley raced to the phone and called the ambulance.

Lilly slipped over to Oliver and grabbed his other hand, it was growing cold.

"Oliver, you're so stupid. But you're so amazing. Just don't go please" Lilly sobbed, clutched his hand in hers.

Oliver's hand lightly squeezed back, his eyes started to close.

"No, baby don't. The ambulance is on its way" Jackson sobbed, leaning down and kissing Oliver's forehead desperately.

Miley stumbled past David and Jake who had knocked Mitchell unconscious.

She fell next to her sobbing brother and friend, as they clutched Oliver.

His body started to shake; Miley clamped a hand to her mouth.

"Wait, do you hear that" Lilly stammered, the distant sound of sirens was heard.

"Yes I do' Miley gasped, smiling despite her tears.

"Hold on babe, they're coming" Jackson whispered, pressed his forehead against Oliver's.

"I love you" Oliver managed just as the ambulance pulled up.

"No, they're here. Don't give up" Jackson gasped, squeezing Oliver's hand desperately.

Miley sobbed, clinging to Lilly who gripped Oliver's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Please don't let me hurt you. Don't hold onto me as long as Mitchell held onto Luke" Oliver rasped.

"No" Jackson yelled, tears spilling down.

The door flew open, the doctors raced in with a stretcher.

"Oliver they're here" Jackson said softly.

"Oliver"

Oliver didn't answer, he was still.

"Oliver dam it" Jackson yelled, letting go of him and shaking his side.

"Jackson stop" Miley stammered, sobs racking her body.

"Let go son, we need to get him to the hospital quick, we still have time" The doctors said.

Jackson stepped back as the doctor lowered Oliver's body onto the stretcher.

Another one dealt with Andrew, a cop was roping the area off.

"Now there's not much you kids can do but wait for a call ok" A doctor explained to Miley and Lilly who nodded, they both went still as a cop walked past with Mitchell, he was dazed and angry.

"I'll fucking kill you bastards" he shouted.

"Save it for the courtroom" Miley snapped.

Mitchell sneered.

"You better hope Oliver makes it or jail won't protect you from me" Lilly snapped.

Mitchell just laughed as the cops roughly pulled him out.

"I hate the waiting game" David snapped, as the last doctor left, shutting the door behind him.

Miley just nodded, glancing at the roped off area with a grimace.

"My own house is a crime scene" she muttered, it had to be roped off due to the cops still needing to go through the courts to for the murder and also the area may need to be examined properly.

"I can't do this, what if I lose him" Jackson suddenly shouted.

Miley walked over to her brother, wrapping him in a hug.

"He won't die because Oliver is a fighter and he fought too hard to keep you, I don't think he will give up this easily" she whispered.

Jackson smiled sadly back, he hoped so because after what had happened he didn't think he could take losing Oliver.

**TBC………**

**A/N:**

**Wow that was my most emotional chapter to date; it was also the most exciting to write.**

**I wrote this all within one day, I couldn't stop because the ideas just kept flowing.**

**Hope you liked the twists and the truth about Mitchell.**

**Those were the plans I had since the beginning as well, he needed a proper reason then just wanting to see someone kill them selves.**

**Let me know what you think, your opium's matter to me.**

**Anyway one chapter to go, I hope it's a slight quicker then this one.**

**Reviewers thank yous:**

_Acatwithshoes, xNevaxWastexKissesx_, _Xxsoraxroxasx4evaxX, kwacceber, redrose2310, Mitsukilovschocolate, that-weird-kid, Alisha C._

**Well hope to see you all soon.**

**Till next time,**

**KAT**


	10. Is it over

Hey guys, I know I promised a quicker update last time but time just wasn't on the cards

**Hey guys, I know I promised a quicker update last time but time just wasn't on the cards.**

**Also I wanted to be in the zone once I wrote this because it's the final chapter and it's sad that it's ending but I loved writing this…**

**There will be more Joliver from me, so don't worry…**

**A lot has happened this month, poor Miley is in another media uproar about her photos on the net and the Vanity Fair article...**

**I support her 100 and I don't think it's as bad as people are making it.**

**Her true fans will be there for her….**

**Anyway onto this chapter, hope you enjoy the last one and hope it does the story justice.**

**-The lyrics used to open the chapter are 'Without you I'm nothing' by Placebo, one of my faves…currently listening to it as I write this intro!**

**Enjoy this chapter my friends…**

**From last time:**

_Jackson stepped back as the doctor lowered Oliver's body onto the stretcher._

_Another one dealt with Andrew, a cop was roping the area off._

"_Now there's not much you kids can do but wait for a call ok" A doctor explained to Miley and Lilly who nodded, they both went still as a cop walked past with Mitchell, he was dazed and angry._

"_I'll fucking kill you bastards" he shouted._

"_Save it for the courtroom" Miley snapped._

_Mitchell sneered._

"_You better hope Oliver makes it or jail won't protect you from me" Lilly snapped._

_Mitchell just laughed as the cops roughly pulled him out._

"_I hate the waiting game" David snapped, as the last doctor left, shutting the door behind him._

_Miley just nodded, glancing at the roped off area with a grimace._

"_My own house is a crime scene" she muttered, it had to be roped off due to the cops still needing to go through the courts to for the murder and also the area may need to be examined properly._

"_I can't do this, what if I lose him" Jackson suddenly shouted._

_Miley walked over to her brother, wrapping him in a hug._

"_He won't die because Oliver is a fighter and he fought too hard to keep you, I don't think he will give up this easily" she whispered._

_Jackson smiled sadly back, he hoped so because after what had happened he didn't think he could take losing Oliver._

**Now the final chapter (sob!)**

_**Strange infatuation seems to grace the evening tide  
I'll take it by your side  
Such imagination seems to help the feeling slide  
I'll take it by your side  
Instant correlation sucks and breeds a pack of lies  
I'll take it by your side  
Oversaturation curls the skin and tans the hide  
I'll take it by your side**_

tick, tock x3  
tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tock

I'm unclean, a libertine  
And every time you vent your spleen  
I seem to lose the power of speech  
Your slipping slowly from my reach  
You grow me like an evergreen  
You never see the lonely me at all

I...  
Take the plan, spin it sideways  
I...  
Fall  
Without you, I'm Nothing  
Without you, I'm nothing  
Without you, I'm nothing  
Take the plan, spin it sideways  
Without you, I'm nothing at all

"Here drink this" Miley said softly to Jackson who was on the couch, seated in silence.

He had been there for the last hour.

The others had left half an hour ago, telling Miley to call them when she heard anything.

"Thanks" Jackson said, taking the drink which was their dad's famous Loco hot cocoa.

"It will help, believe me. When ever we're sad Dad makes this. Works for me" Miley trailed off as Jackson sipped the drink delicately.

"Yea but this is much bigger" Jackson whispered, placing the cup on the table and curling against the pillow.

Miley looked at her brother sadly, his face pale and tearstained.

She felt her heart clench at his sadness, they both could lose something tonight.

Miley just didn't want to think of that possibility, but unfortunately it might be the case.

She jumped slightly when the door opened and their father walked inside, hanging up his coat and whistling happily.

"Great date dad?" Miley called out, glancing at her brother who had gone back to his cocoa.

"Yes definitely, she's very nice" Robbie said, walking over and stopping still.

"Could someone explain why there is police tape here" Robbie demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

"Uh" Miley began.

"Mitchell shot his boyfriend right there" Jackson said in monotone.

"What" Robbie exclaimed in surprise.

"It's a long story" Miley said, patting Jackson on the arm then getting up to face her dad.

"Let's talk outside, Jackson need's to be alone for a bit"

"I'm fine" Jackson snapped, looking the opposite.

"Jackson, just drink your cocoa, I'll talk to Dad ok" Miley said softly, walking over and opening the veranda door.

Jackson just sighed, leaning against the couch and sipping his drink.

"Ok Hun, let's talk out here then" Robbie proclaimed and walked out onto the veranda.

Miley followed, shutting the door after her and staring out to the ocean in the distance.

Her eyes began blurring with the last hour of built up tears, she had held them in to be strong for Jackson.

He was in a state and she didn't want to add to it.

"Ok bud, what happened?" Robbie asked, patting the chair next to him.

"Oh dad, Oliver is in hospital" Miley said, letting out a sob.

"Miley, sit down" Robbie said, his face paling slightly.

"Ok what happened was..." Miley began, her dad wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Jackson was lying on the couch staring at the roof.

All he could see was Oliver collapsing to the ground over and over.

He rubbed his eyes trying to rid of the image; the cocoa hadn't helped at all; there were only few things that drink could fix.

"Please be ok baby" Jackson whispered, closing his eyes and imaging Oliver smiling and running up to him on the sidewalk with his skate board.

Jackson lay still, drifting into a dream, his face anxious and his hands clenching the couch.

'_You look sweaty, giving the board a work out' dream Jackson said, grinning at the glistening dream Oliver; who smiled._

"_Yeah, but you love when it's you I work out" Oliver said, laughing loudly._

_Jackson grinned, Oliver's infectious laughter drowning his ears._

"_You look so sexy" Jackson said, pulling Oliver to him and running his hands through his beautiful brown hair._

"_So do you, always" Oliver whispered, he gasped slightly and dropped his board._

"_Babe?" Jackson questioned, pulling back and gasping as he noticed blood seeping through Oliver's shirt._

"_No" Jackson stammered, grabbing Oliver's arms and staring into his eye's._

"_Let go of me babe, don't hold onto me" Oliver whispered, falling back and falling away into darkness._

"_Nooooo you're not leaving me. We're going to be together, forever and ever babe" Jackson shouted but his cries disappeared into the quiet street._

Miley and Robbie walked into the room just as Jackson woke up, yelling loudly.

"Oliver" he screamed.

"You're not leaving me"

Miley clamped a hand to her mouth, Robbie walked over to the couch.

Jackson sat up, leaning over and moving back and forth, his cries echoing around the room.

"Daddy" Miley stammered, turning away from her brother.

Her heart clenched at seeing him so distraught.

"Son" Robbie whispered, his voice wavering.

No father wanted to see their son in the state Jackson was in.

"I can't lose him dad, I just can't" Jackson whimpered, clenching his hair in anguish.

"You won't because he's a fighter, Oliver won't be going anywhere" Robbie said strongly

Jackson raised his head and blinked slowly.

"I hope so, I just don't think I can take losing him" Jackson stammered.

"You won't ok" Robbie replied and drew Jackson into a hug, patting his back.

Jackson closed his eye, clenching his father's shirt and letting out a shaky breath.

Miley walked over and sat next to her dad; she placed her arm around Jackson's shoulder and rubbed his back soothingly.

"We'll be here ok Jackson, always" she said softly.

Robbie sat back, placing an arm each around both his kids, they leaned their heads against his shoulders.

Miley reached across her dad's chest and grabbed Jackson's hand in support.

They sat in silence until the phone rang, causing them to all jump in fright.

"I'll get it" Miley screamed out and raced over, Jackson grabbed his dad's arm in nerves.

"He'll be fine" Robbie mouthed, Jackson nodded in anticipation.

"Ok then, thank you" Miley said slowly, she hung up and walked over.

"Well?" Robbie questioned.

"That was the police station, Mitchell escaped" Miley stammered.

"What the fuck, how the hell did that happen" Jackson shouted, leaping off the couch and beginning to pace.

"He apparently exchanged a sexual favor for a secret escape, the guard that put him in the cell was gay and Mitchell must have known and bargained with him.

The guard went to the police after Mitchell had left because he felt guilty. Anyway they're looking for Mitchell but warned us because he may show up here" Miley explained.

"The bloody sick fuck, can't believe they hire idiot's at that cop station. Fucking Mitchell is so fucking dead if I find him" Jackson muttered.

"Oh no what if he goes to the hospital"

"He won't because there are a few cops heading there to guard Oliver incase" Miley said.

"This is just perfect, will this bullshit with Mitchell ever end" Jackson snapped, sitting on the couch and folding his arms across his chest sulkily.

"Dad should we just lock all the door's and turn the lights off, it will look like we're not home" Miley asked Robbie who was staring at Jackson in concern.

"Or we could get the gun you have" Jackson snapped

"End this once and for all"

"Jackson I'm not getting the gun and Miley I'm not locking the doors, if he turns up we'll ring the police" Robbie stated, grabbing Jackson's cup and taking it into the kitchen.

"Yea because they did such a good job of keeping him locked up in the first place" Jackson retorted.

"Stop it Jackson" Miley hissed, her eyes darting around the house in case Mitchell had snuck in.

"How can I? He's escaped and he will probably come to kill me" Jackson spat.

"Getting riled up won't help" Miley snapped.

Jackson breathed in deeply and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, it's just too much in the one night, don't know how much more I can take" Jackson said softly.

"I know but my best friend is lying in a hospital bed, you're not the only one affected by the night" Miley said and sat next to Jackson who turned to face her.

"I know, I'm sorry for over reacting" Jackson answered.

Miley just patted his arm gently.

"Oliver will be ok, I know he will" Miley whispered.

Jackson nodded.

"Is everyone ok now, the best we can do is busy ourselves while we wait for the call from the hospital" Robbie stated, walking over.

"I'm more concerned about Mitchell at the moment" Miley said.

Robbie nodded.

"Maybe I should lock the door" he trailed off, walking over and grabbed the key in the lock.

He was about to turn it when the door flew open and knocked him off his feet.

"Dad" Miley and Jackson yelled, racing over to him and grabbing an arm each.

"Hello Fuckers" a voice rasped.

Miley and Jackson slowly looked up.

Mitchell stood in the light of the door, the house light casting shadows across his smirk, making him look frightening.

"Try anything you want, the cops will be here soon and have more reason to put you behind bars for longer" Jackson snapped, standing up.

Robbie and Miley put a hand on his shoulder each, their faces becoming worried.

"Right, I only came for one thing" Mitchell said slowly, his eyes searching the room.

He stepped inside and walked up to Jackson who went rigid.

"To pay you back for causing me to miss and shoot Oliver" Mitchell whispered, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"_To pay me back! _You shot the gun, idiot" Jackson snapped.

"You can't possibly hurt me anymore, Oliver could die tonight and then I will die too, it's all because of you" Jackson stepped forward, backing Mitchell up.

"You don't scare me" Mitchell snapped, shoving Jackson.

"Stop it ok, Mitchell fuck off. Haven't you done enough" Miley hissed, going up to Jackson and grabbing his arm.

"Oh no I've just started, Jail can't hold me. I said I know people, I do" Mitchell retorted, he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Leave my kids alone alright, just go" Robbie demanded.

"I don't think I will, someone has to pay for ruining my plan, Jackson you were supposed to die then Oliver was supposed to kill himself. But no... now he's just on the brink of death in hospital and you're still alive" Mitchell snapped.

"Must finish this for good"

"You're not finishing anything" Miley shouted.

"Just go ok, the past is over. Get over your boyfriend and take the punishment you deserve"

Mitchell just smirked more and folded his arms across his chest in amusement.

"You're pathetic, trying to ruin people's lives because you don't have one" Miley snapped.

Mitchell's face flashed dangerously.

"Why you little whore" he snapped, advancing forward.

Jackson stopped him by pressing a hand against his chest.

"Don't call my daughter that" Robbie snapped, pulling Miley to him, she was seething in anger.

"I can call her what I want, shame I didn't get to have my way with her like I did with Lilly, she was a scream. Wonder how loud Miley is" Mitchell said and grinned.

Jackson slammed Mitchell back angrily.

"What!" Robbie thundered, moving forward but Miley stopped him.

"Don't dad, we need to get the phone" she whispered urgently.

Robbie nodded, looking over in the direction and chewing his lip in thought.

"Have you had enough?" Jackson asked Mitchell angrily.

"No, you need to die cunt" he snapped.

"I don't because Miley is right, you have nothing so you want others to as well" Jackson snapped and grabbed Mitchell by the shirt roughly and glared at him.

"Well done, have a sticker" Mitchell proclaimed.

Jackson let go of him and just laughed sarcastically.

"You can do what you want but you won't get your way, my family is stronger then you think" Jackson spat.

"Well then I'll rape Miley in front of the both of you" Mitchell shouted.

"What" Robbie demanded, Jackson shot him a look and he stopped moving forward.

Miley stared at the ground, her face pale.

"Words, you're not going to do anything because even you know when it's over" Jackson snapped.

"I say when it's over" Mitchell spat.

"I don't care Mitchell, give yourself in and give up" Jackson snapped.

"Never, not till I complete my tasks" Mitchell snapped.

"It's over ok, stop kidding yourself. Besides in jail, you may have more then you did here" Jackson retorted.

Mitchell blinked and grabbed Jackson to him roughly.

"I want to watch you die" he hissed, grabbing Jackson's crotch and stroking it.

"To Make you squirm" he whispered, breathing in Jackson's ear.

Miley snuck over to the phone while Mitchell was preoccupied.

Robbie couldn't stand seeing Mitchell touching his son so he leapt forward knocking Mitchell and Jackson onto the floor.

Jackson crawled over to the couch, while his dad and Mitchell wrestled.

"Dad" he said weekly.

"Get off me old man" Mitchell snapped, shoving Robbie ray aside and leaping to his feet, he saw Miley hang the phone up and he let out a loud scream.

He raced over to Miley; who was frozen in shock.

Jackson followed, determined to stop Mitchell from getting his sister.

"You bitch" Mitchell yelled.

"You're ruining everything"

"Get the fuck away" Jackson snapped, shoving Mitchell against the wall, Robbie stormed over and grabbed Mitchell by his other arm.

"The cops will be here soon ok; you can leave my family alone for good. You're a sick person and if you ever have some heart you will realize that" Robbie said.

"I don't care about the lot of you" Mitchell spat.

"You're all nothing"

"You're nothing ok, you have nothing and you will never be half the person that any of us are" Jackson spat.

Mitchell went quiet and stopped struggling as the cops pulled up, two raced in and grabbed Mitchell.

"Good work" one said to Jackson and Robbie.

Miley grabbed her brother and hugged him, he watched the cops pulling Mitchell away.

"You could have let me kill him but no you couldn't" Mitchell shouted as he was pulled away.

"Save it for later kid" a cop said.

"I have nothing" Mitchell said softly

"You can't take anything more from me anyway"

The cops dragged him out the door; Jackson walked over and watched them lock him in the car.

He watched them pulling out of the driveway, Mitchell's face was blank as the car turned to leave.

Then he looked up and smiled at Jackson, keeping his eyes on him as the car disappeared.

Jackson stood still, and then turned into the house.

"That was intense" Robbie said, collapsing onto the couch.

"Are you guys ok?"

"I'm fine" Jackson said, shutting the door and walking over to the couch, he sat next to his dad, Miley sat on the other side.

"Miley did that bastard try and hurt you?" her dad demanded.

"He didn't rape me but he raped Lilly and he attacked me by hitting me and kicking me" Miley stammered, lifting her shirt up to reveal a bruise on her side.

"The fucking shit" Robbie spluttered.

"He's going to suffer in jail ok, murder, rape, what he did to me and tried to do tonight" Miley said, trailing off and playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"I'm glad you're ok, is Lilly ok though?" Robbie asked.

"She's getting there, I think like all of us she wants him put away" Miley said.

Jackson let out a frustrated sigh.

"I wish the hospital would ring" he said.

"They will, don't worry" Robbie said and patted Jackson's arm.

They sat in silence for awhile until the phone rung, causing them all to jump to their feet in anticipation.

"I'll get it" Jackson whispered, racing over.

"Hello" he said, his face etched in worry and nerves.

Miley grabbed her dad in hope.

"Ok, thanks" Jackson said slowly, his face twitching.

He hung the phone up slowly and let out a yell of happiness.

"Jackson?" Miley questioned

"Oliver woke up" Jackson said,

"He's fine and we can come see him tomorrow morning at nine, visiting hours"

"Oh thank goodness" Miley said, collapsing against the couch in relief.

Jackson nodded, grinning from ear to ear; he grabbed the phone and walked over to the couch.

"See son, knew he would be ok" Robbie said, patting Jackson's back.

"Now we should all get a good nights rest so we can see him tomorrow"

"Ok but Miley can ring Lilly and the others, they wanted to know what's going on" Jackson said, hanging Miley the phone.

She nodded and dialed Lilly's number, standing up and walking over to the kitchen.

Robbie yawned and headed over to the stairs.

"See you in the morning" he said, Jackson nodded.

He walked over to Miley.

"Hey Lilly, yes he's fine. We'll see him tomorrow" Miley said.

"I know, I know" Miley trailed off, smiling happily.

"Tell David to meet us there tomorrow, I'll ring Jake then I'm going to bed, ok alright see you tomorrow" Miley said.

She hung up and turned to Jackson.

"David is at Lilly's and he texted Jake; so everyone knows" Miley said.

Jackson nodded.

"So we'll see Oliver tomorrow then" Jackson proclaimed.

Miley nodded, smiling.

"I'm so glad" Jackson gasped out and hugged Miley, crying tears of happiness.

Miley smiled, hugging him back.

Neither of them could wait till tomorrow, Oliver had pulled through and now they could finally move on from Mitchell's terror

**J.S 4 O.O**

Jackson gulped his coffee down and fiddled with his hair as he looked in the mirror.

"Alright is everyone ready" Robbie yelled, checking his watch as he stood by the front door.

"They only allow an hour for visitation so hurry up please"

"Coming daddy, just fixing my hair" Miley called, running down the stairs.

Jackson shut his bathroom door and hurried down after her, setting his cup in the sink and racing to the door.

"Ok let's go then" Robbie stated, holding the door open as they rushed past him.

"I thought you would have been ready since you were so eager to see him" Robbie said, following them to the car.

"We are ok, I couldn't sleep last night and slept in because I fell asleep at 5am I think" Jackson said, shutting the back door after him.

Miley turned to him from the passenger seat and nodded.

"Same, I barely slept a wink. I'm so glad he pulled through" she said and turned to face the front.

"Ok well you can tell him this when we get there" Robbie exclaimed, reversing the car and driving as fast as he was allowed to the hospital.

"Ok, hurry dad" Miley said, griping the seat in anticipation.

"I am but I have to stick to the speed limit too though. We're here" he spluttered as he careened down a corner and arrived at the hospital.

"_We're here_, finally" Jackson shouted, flinging the door open and racing ahead, Miley right behind him

"Slow down kids, we don't know what room he's in" Robbie shouted, locking the door and hurrying after them.

They raced over to the front desk, breathing heavily in their pursuit.

"What room is Oliver Oaken in" Miley spluttered out, the receptionist staring in surprise.

"Let me check" she answered, checking her computer.

Robbie walked over and smiled down at Miley and Jackson.

"This is it" Miley whispered.

"We're going to see him, happy and healthy"

"I can't wait" Jackson said, smiling at Robbie, who nodded.

"Ok he's in room twenty one" the receptionist said.

"Thanks" Miley yelled and raced off, Jackson following.

"Wait, are you relations" the receptionist yelled after them.

"We're very close" Robbie stated and followed.

"Oliver" Miley shrieked once they arrived at the room.

Jackson pushed the door open and breathed in deeply as he spied Oliver lying on the bed, watching 'Dr Phil'.

"Geez Dr Phil, since when did you watch that" Miley joked, happy at seeing Oliver awake.

"Miles" Oliver said, grinning and turning the TV off.

"Nothing else on" he continued, shrugging.

Miley giggled and raced over, enveloping Oliver in a hug.

"I'm so happy you're ok" she whispered, hugging him tightly.

Oliver smiled, hugging her back and resting his head against hers.

"Oliver" Jackson said, his voice trailing off.

Oliver pulled back from Miley and looked at Jackson intently.

Miley turned to Jackson and stretched her arm out, mentioning him over.

"Glad you're ok son" Robbie said, walking over and patting Oliver's shoulder.

"Jackson" Oliver said, staring at Jackson.

"I'm sorry, excuse me" Jackson managed and left the room.

"Why did he leave" Oliver asked, his face fallen.

"I don't know, I'll find out" Miley mumbled.

Robbie walked over and pulled up a chair, he spotted some gossip mags and laughed.

"Catching up on Tomkat" he said, Oliver just nodded; Confused at Jackson's sudden departure.

Miley found Jackson sitting by the door and staring at his knees.

She slid down next to him and sighed loudly, causing him to look over at her.

"Why did you leave?" she asked slowly.

"I couldn't go in there, seeing him like that after what happened. He risked his life for me and seeing him just reminded me of how close I came to losing him" Jackson whispered, staring straight ahead.

"But you didn't though" Miley said softly.

"He's alive and he wants to see you"

"He was so stupid for jumping in front of the gun" Jackson said, laughing slowly and shaking his head.

"But he did it because he love's me" Jackson trailed off.

"So go see him, you love him too and you've already bounced around this for so long. Don't let Mitchell keep you back any more, he's gone now and you can finally be together. There's nothing left to stop you" Miley replied.

"I know, ok I'm going in" Jackson said.

"I'll get dad and we'll get a coffee and wait for the others" Miley said, standing up and pulling Jackson to his feet.

He smiled, hugging Miley gratefully.

"Thanks for being so supportive of Oliver and me and for helping me last night" Jackson said, smiling appreciatively.

"That's family for you! I know I can be mean sometimes but at the end of the day I'll always be here for you" Miley whispered, smiling back.

"Same here" Jackson said and walked over to the door, opening it slowly.

"Hey dad, let's get a coffee and wait for the others. Leave Jackson and Oliver to talk" Miley said, Robbie nodded and stood up.

Oliver smiled gratefully, Robbie walked over to the door, patting Jackson on the arm as he walked past.

"See you soon" Miley said, shutting the door after her dad.

Jackson turned around slowly; he glanced at Oliver who stared back, chewing his lip nervously.

"I'm sorry baby" Jackson managed, his hand's shaking.

Oliver sat up, patting the space next to him on the bed and moving over more to make room.

Jackson raced over and hugged Oliver to him, sobbing against his chest.

Oliver pulled away and stroked Jackson's hair back, kissing his forehead.

"I love you so much" Jackson whispered.

"You don't have any idea how scared I was, the thought of losing you"

"I'll never leave you, I love you too much to lose this" Oliver stammered, his eye's blurring.

He clutched Jackson to him and buried his face against Jackson's shoulder.

"Oliver" Jackson said, lifting Oliver's head up to face him.

"Why did you risk yourself for me?"

Oliver wiped his eyes and lay back onto the bed, pulling Jackson next to him.

Jackson lay down, wrapping his arms' around Oliver's waist from the back and kissing his neck.

"I just didn't think, I saw the gun going off and didn't want you to die so I Just did the first thing I could think of to save you" Oliver said slowly, moving his hands down to Jackson's and clutching them both in his.

"I knew that Mitchell coming into our lives was my fault and you didn't deserve to die because of that" Oliver whispered.

"Neither do you, what you did was foolish yet so amazingly brave. It makes me love you more, but if you ever come that close to scaring me again" Jackson whispered, holding Oliver closer, pressing his mouth against Oliver's neck.

"I don't know what I'll do" he managed to say.

"I promise that situation will never happen again, as far as I can help it" Oliver answered.

"The main thing is you're ok" Jackson said and sat up, turning Oliver onto his back.

Oliver reached up, touching Jackson's face, smiling lovingly.

He moved his hand's behind Jackson's neck.

Jackson leant down; kissing Oliver's lips softly.

Oliver kissed him back, moving his hands down to Jackson's back and running them over it.

Jackson trailed his hands down Oliver's chest and wrapped them around his waist.

They both pulled apart and breathed heavily; Oliver pressed his forehead against Jackson's.

He moved his hands back up to Jackson's neck; he ran one through Jackson's hair.

Jackson smiled, kissing Oliver's jaw line.

"Promise me forever and ever?" Jackson murmured, moving his lips along Oliver's face.

Oliver smiled playfully, fiddling with Jackson's Hair.

"Ever and ever, my love will stretch eternity" Oliver answered.

Jackson grinned and kissed Oliver intensely, clutching him close as if to say he never wanted to let go, which he didn't.

Jackson pulled off of Oliver and got off the bed; he pulled up another seat and sat down, grabbing Oliver's hand.

"Why did you move?" Oliver pouted.

"Because the other's will be here soon" Jackson replied, smiling playfully.

"We can continue later"

"Ok, yours or mine?" Oliver asked, grinning.

"We'll figure that out later" Jackson answered, looking over as the door opened.

"Hey" Miley said, smiling.

David, Jake and Lilly walked in.

"Hey everyone" Oliver said, sitting up and smiling warmly.

"Oh Oliver, I'm so glad to see you're ok" Lilly said, hurrying over and hugging Oliver.

Oliver patting her back, letting go of Jackson's hand so he could hug her properly.

"Good to see you dude" David said, Jake nodded.

"Go on, give him a hug" Miley said, shaking her head at them.

"Why, can't we confess our happiness over here" David snapped.

"Don't panic I won't think you're stealing him" Jackson joked.

"He's your best friend that almost died, can't you let your guard down just once" Lilly snapped at David who looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry" he said slowly, glancing at Oliver.

"It's ok Lilly, they don't have to hug me" Oliver said.

David and Jake walked over.

"I want to" David said.

"Not just because Lilly made me feel bad but because I'm glad you're ok, I don't say it much but you're a good friend"

Oliver smiled, letting go of Lilly, she stood up and walked over next to Miley.

David pulled Oliver into a hug; Oliver smiled and hugged him back.

Lilly smiled, leaning her head on Miley's shoulder.

Jake hugged Oliver then both him and David walked over to their girlfriends.

Jackson resumed holding Oliver's hand.

"So what have you been doing to entertain yourself since you've been awake?" Miley asked after awhile of silence.

"Um just watching telly and sleeping occasionally" Oliver replied.

Everyone nodded, lapsing into silence again.

"This is silly, we must be able to talk about something" Miley proclaimed

"Well it's kind of hard after what we went through and how close Oliver came to dying" Lilly said softly, David put an arm around her shoulder.

"But it's over and by still thinking about what happened, we're still letting the smug git win" Miley complained, Jake squeezed her hand.

"Don't stress" he whispered.

"I mean he turned up at our place last night" Miley snapped.

"That was pretty bad but now he's back in jail and I'm determined to forget him for good"

Jackson gave Miley a look.

"Stop" he mouthed.

"Mitchell went to your place" Oliver said, his face paling.

"Yes but he didn't do anything, we're fine babe" Jackson said, squeezing Oliver's hand.

Jackson glared at Miley, who hung her head in shame.

"But he still managed to escape, what if it happens again and next time some one end's up getting hurt" Oliver stammered, starting to hyperventilate.

"I just want this to be over"

"It is babe that was a fluke ok, he won't escape again" Jackson soothed, stroking Oliver's arm with his hand.

"God Miley look what you've done" Jackson muttered, tossing her a look.

Oliver was staring at the roof, breathing in deeply.

"Oliver I'm sorry for bringing it up, he's gone now so don't panic" Miley said, feeling guilty.

"It's ok miles, I just can't take any more shit from him" Oliver said, adverting his eyes from the ceiling and looking over at her.

"We all can't" David muttered, Lilly hit him in the arm and he rubbed it, faking a hurt look.

"Um let's change the subject" Jake said, everyone nodded.

"Is everything ok in here" Robbie said, walking in with a coffee.

"Yep it's cool" Miley said, moving back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Good, well visiting hours are almost up, also Oliver I was told that you're being released this afternoon and your parents are here so we should leave" Robbie said.

"Ok" Oliver said, smiling a bit.

"I'll see you tonight ok babe" Jackson said softly and kissed Oliver's forehead.

"Ok I'll ring you when I get home" Oliver answered and waved as everyone headed for the door.

"Have a good rest" Miley said.

"I will, see you all soon" he answered.

"Bye" everyone chorused.

**J.S 4 O.O**

Oliver lay on his bed staring at the roof; it was about ten at night.

He had left the hospital at five and had rung Jackson straight away, arranging for Jackson to come round at this time.

They needed to spend some together, Jackson had waited until now to see Oliver because he was spending time with his parents and Miley, Lilly Jake and David had visited after tea.

Jackson had been at work from five till ten and had been stuck with getting someone to cover, so he opted for seeing Oliver at ten.

Oliver smiled as he stared at the window where Jackson would sneak into.

He didn't really want his parent's catching Jackson and him so he had locked the door to his room and told Jackson to climb up to his balcony.

It was very romantic and Oliver had climbed off of Jackson's balcony before.

Although that situation hadn't been a romantic one, Jackson had told him to bugger off after he had not been able to make up his mind about them.

He was very sure about them now and was determined to make Jackson happy.

He smiled at that and watched the balcony door, he noticed movement and sat up excitedly.

There was a soft rap on the door, Oliver walked over and unlocked his balcony door.

Jackson walked in, shivering and rubbing his arms.

"It's cold as heck out there" he muttered.

Oliver shut the door and locked it then took Jackson by the hand to his bed.

"Then let's warm you up" Oliver said, leaning over and kissing Jackson's lips.

He pulled back, laughing softly.

"You're right, you are cold" Oliver said.

"Ha-ha, so going to warm me up then" Jackson said, smiling suggestively.

Oliver smiled; moving past Jackson and pulling his comforter and sheets back then sliding under and mentioning for Jackson to do the same.

Jackson smiled and pulled his jacket off and slipped under the sheets.

Oliver pulled the sheets and comforter back over them and snuggled up to Jackson, who pulled him close.

"I'm so glad you're here with me" Oliver murmured, kissing Jackson's jaw.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else" Jackson replied.

Oliver smiled, reaching behind Jackson and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Jackson placed his hands on Oliver's sides.

"Brr, freezing" Oliver joked.

"I know you're supposed to be warming me up remember" Jackson protested.

"I have an idea" Oliver said and grabbed one of Jackson's hand from his side and pulled it down to between his legs.

"That's better" Jackson said, smiling.

He leant forward and kissed Oliver intently.

Oliver reached down Jackson's back and placed his hands' on Jackson's hips.

Jackson gasped against Oliver as he felt their erections press together.

"I want you so bad, how do you feel though?" Jackson murmured against Oliver's lips.

Oliver reached down to Jackson's boxers and slipped his hand in, stroking Jackson's cock.

"Does that answer your question" Oliver whispered.

Jackson growled and pinned Oliver under him, Oliver grinned and continued to play with Jackson.

"Fuck me baby" Oliver whispered as Jackson moaned.

"Of course" Jackson said, grinning.

He sat up, stripping his clothes off desperately.

Oliver grinned, copying and he lay back naked against the pillows.

He cocked his finger, smiling sexily.

"I'm coming" Jackson said, leaning forward.

"Not yet but you will" Oliver joked.

Jackson smiled and he grabbed Oliver by his hips.

"Me on top?" Jackson asked, moving his hand along to stroke Oliver.

"Sure, why not" Oliver said, pushing Jackson back lightly.

He then turned around, moving his butt back against Jackson.

Jackson breathed in and moved behind Oliver to prepare himself.

"Oh wait, condom" Jackson said

"We don't need them, unless you're going to pregnant me or you have an STI...You don't do you?" Oliver said, looking over his shoulder.

"No of course not, this is killing the mood babe" Jackson said.

"Sorry, well you better punish me" Oliver said, wiggling his butt naughtily.

"Oh I will" Jackson said, leaning down and kissing Oliver's back.

He moved back and placed his hands on Oliver's hips and positioned himself ready.

"How was that a punishment" Oliver said.

"Wait it will happen" Jackson said and pushed into Oliver, both of them gasping at the contact.

"I can take anything you give me" Oliver said, gasping.

"Ok" Jackson whispered and moved his hand near Oliver's butt and smacked it.

"Fuck" Oliver moaned.

"Hit me again"

"Sure babe" Jackson said, moaning as he thrust into Oliver, moving his hand back and smacking Oliver again.

"Oh fuck" Oliver hissed, pushing back against Jackson.

"Yes" Jackson hissed, moving faster back and forth into Oliver who moaned at each thrust.

"I'm coming" Jackson hissed after awhile of thrusting.

"Me too" Oliver gasped, arching his back more and pushing back against Jackson.

"Argh" Jackson moaned, collapsing against Oliver who had spent too.

"I love you" Jackson said, cuddling against Oliver's back.

Oliver smiled, clutching Jackson's arms.

"I love you too" he answered

"Always"

**J.S 4 O.O**

Jackson walked over to the cafeteria doors with Oliver next to him.

"Are you guy's ready?" Lilly asked, following with David, Miley and Jake.

"Yes of course, Oliver is already used to being public with that other idiot, now it's my turn and besides I'm better looking" Jackson replied.

Oliver laughed, clutching Jackson's hand and smiling.

"I can't argue with that" he said and breathed in deeply.

"Ok go, we're right behind you" Miley said, patting Oliver's back.

"Good luck dudes" David proclaimed.

"Let's go" Jackson said, pushing the door's open.

He looked around nervously, random people were scattered around the rooms.

Oliver spied Amber and Ashley laughing with their jock boyfriends.

"Ok let's do this" Oliver said, pulling Jackson over by the hand.

"Save us a table" he called to his friends over his shoulder.

"Ok, good luck" Miley called and walked over to a spare table, the other's following.

"Where's your friends, might wanna tell them too" Oliver asked as they walked over.

"Um Coop knows already and max does too, so the rest will find out eventually" Jackson answered as they reached the popular.

Ashley was giggling as her boyfriend whispered something; she then stopped as she looked over, sensing Oliver and Jackson's presence.

"Well well, what do we have here" she said, sliding off her beaus lap and going up to Oliver and Jackson.

Amber walked up too.

"What does it look like" Oliver retorted, lifting up Jackson and his clasped hands.

"We're together and I thought you should know"

"What happened to that other loser?" Amber asked.

"We've broken up, he was as you say crazy" Oliver answered and pulled Oliver closer.

"How so?" Ashley asked.

"He beat me up" Oliver retorted blankly

Amber and Ashley looked stunned.

"What an arse, I mean we don't like you but no one deserves to be in an abusive relationship, now I think about he did look possessive. Oh I remember that fight you had about you sleeping with this guy or something and boy did Mitchell get pissed" Amber said.

"Yeah, he did and this is the guy I slept with… anyway that's shit with Mitchell is in the past so I just would like you too not treat us any differently. I'm not asking for friendship, I'm just asking to be left alone" Oliver said.

Ashley looked at Amber who nodded slowly.

"Sorry Oaken for before. Guess we were a bit rude; it's the way we were brought up! Anyway I have to admit you guys do look cute" Amber stated

"Thanks, this is Miley's brother too" Oliver said.

Jackson smiled at him and they waved with their free hands.

"Bye girls" Jackson said as they turned and walked off.

"We did well" Oliver whispered, grinning.

"Yep we sure did" Jackson agreed as they headed to their table.

Amber and Ashley turned back to their group.

"Wonder what happened to that freak ex" Ashley wondered.

**J.S 4 O.O**

Oliver smiled as he stood next to Jackson in their tuxes.

"Smile guys" Miley said, holding her camera and moving it up right.

"Say cheese" Jake said, grinning.

"Cheese" Oliver shouted and pulled Jackson close to him.

"Perfect" Miley said, showing them the photo.

"Great" Oliver said, Jackson grinned and kissed Oliver's forehead.

"You two look so cute" Lilly exclaimed, hugging Miley in happiness.

"Yeah don't they" Miley said.

Jake and David smiled at their girlfriends.

"Ok guys the limo will be here soon, say happy prom" Robbie said, arriving with a camera.

The couples all posed and Robbie took the shot, then looked at the result and smiled.

"You all look great" he said, smiling.

"Well I'm glad the school allowed us to go together" Jackson said, as they walked over to the limo as it pulled up.

"Yeah the petition helped and even Amber and Ashley signed it" Oliver said.

"Well they stopped being nasty to you and even were extra nice during the whole time you had the court case thing" Jackson said as they pilled into the limo.

"I'll never forget Mitchell's look of defeat, six month later and I still smile about it" David said.

"Guys the main thing is it's over and we're all here for prom, together and happy" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yep" Miley said, grinning.

"I sure can't wait for graduation" Oliver said, shaking his head.

"Oh Oliver" Jackson said, kissing his boyfriend and putting an arm around his shoulder.

"To the prom" They all chorused as the limo pulled out, Robbie waving them off.

He turned and looked around, smiling.

"Yes it is a fairytale happy ending" he stated and walked inside.

_-FIN-_

**Well, that's it my friends.**

**The end of If only, cue violin music.**

**I am so sad to see this end but I had an amazing time writing it.**

**Sorry for the lame cheesy line at the end but well it ended happily so the line fitted.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and reviews that follow this chapter.**

**I should have more joliver for you all soon.**

**Till then this should tide you over,**

**Cheers everyone**

**KAT**


End file.
